Otro día más
by lauralm
Summary: Tres buenas amigas, cada cual más loca, se meten en el mayor lío de todos, el amor. Valentina, enamorada del chico equivocado, recibirá ayuda de una persona inesperada. Natalia, la inteligente, enamorada de su mejor amigo, Alberto, desde hace años. Sara, la loca, cuyo nuevo mejor amigo, Max, un chico que acaba de llegar al pueblo, es la persona a la que más odia su celoso novio.
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

La gente comenzaba a impacientarse, no paraban de mirar los relojes. Faltaban unos segundos para que acabara el instituto. Por fin, el timbre sonó y todos se levantaron de sus asientos a la vez, yéndose lo más rápido que pudieron. Cuando todo el mundo se había ido, Valentina empezó a recoger sus cosas, al igual que sus amigas, que siempre esperaban hasta el último instante.

- Bueno, otro día más y nada interesante – se quejó Sara.

Salieron de la clase y se dirigieron a la entrada del instituto. Se despidieron de los demás, que se fueron en la otra dirección. Sólo quedaron Valentina, Natalia y Sara.

- ¿Qué vais a hacer esta tarde? - preguntó Sara.

- Estudiar- respondió Valentina.

- Yo haré el trabajo de francés – dijo Natalia –. ¿Y tú, Sara?

- Esta tarde voy a acompañar a mi madre a una granja, tiene que vacunar a los caballos o algo así- dijo Sara-. Pondré cara de buena para que me dejen montar en alguno.

- Qué suerte tienes... Bueno, ¿habéis visto el nuevo peinado de Elías? ¿A que estaba guapo? - dijo Valentina.

- Bueno... me gustaba más como estaba antes- dijo Sara.

- Y a mí- continuó Natalia.

- Pues más guapo que Sergio y Alberto está- dijo Valentina en tono de burla. Sabía que a Sara le daría igual pero Natalia siempre se mosqueaba.

- Elías no es más guapo que Alberto- se quejó Natalia.

- No caigas en la trampa, Nati, solo quiere molestarte - dijo Sara poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros de Natalia.

- En todo caso Sergio sería el más feo- dijo Natalia en tono pensativo-. P-pero no es que lo sea- añadió al ver la cara de Sara.

Unas horas mas tarde, cuando acabó de estudiar, Valentina llamó a Sara y a Natalia para ver una película. A Valen le encantaba ver películas de miedo con ellas, siempre se reía más que con las de comedia.

- ¿Qué película queréis ver? - dijo Valentina mostrando las que tenía.

- Mmmm... a mí me apetece una para llorar del miedo... que no pueda dormir en una semana - dijo Sara.

- No, de tan miedo no, que mañana hay instituto y quiero dormir – dijo Valentina.

- ¡Sí, una de mucho miedo! - añadió Natalia.

Las tres rieron y comenzaron la película que, según Valen, era la película que más miedo le había dado de todas las que había visto. Mientras veían la película se tapaban con una manta y se agarraban a ella en las escenas de miedo.

- Creo que me estoy arrepintiendo de lo que dije antes... - dijo Sara.  
- Os dije que mejor una que no diese tanto miedo - añadió Natalia, tapándose los ojos con las manos.

- Ya os avisé que la película daba mucho miedo – continuó Valentina, tapándose los ojos con las manos.

- ¿Y cómo puedes saber que da mucho miedo si llevas toda la película con los ojos cerrados? - preguntó Sara apartando las manos de Valentina de sus ojos.

- Déjala, para ella no es ver una película, es escucharla – añadió Natalia con una sonrisa malévola.

- Ja, ja, muy gracioso - comentó Valentina sarcásticamente.

- Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, pero sigues con los ojos cerrados - dijo Sara riéndose de Valentina.

El resto de la película lo pasaron mayormente en silencio, con algunas bromas y comentarios. Cuando acabó la película, jugaron con el hermano pequeño de Valen, Alfredo, a la Wii.

Ya había pasado otro día más.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 1 **

**Valentina's POV**

- Valentina, es la tercera vez que te llamo, ¡a levantarse!

- 5 minutos mas... - Valentina no podía ni abrir los ojos, con la película de miedo no había podido dormir mucho.

- ¡Arriba! - Su madre le quitó las sábanas de encima y Valentina por fin abrió los ojos.

- Si, si... Ya me levanto... - Valentina se sentó en la cama y vio como su madre salía de la habitación y volvió a tumbarse.

- ¡Valentina! – Era una voz diferente a la de su madre. De repente Valentina sintió mucho peso encima suya - ¡Alfredo! ¡Bájate!

- Hay que levantarse, o si no no podrás ver a Elías - Dijo Alfredo con una sonrisa pícara. Valentina se heló al escuchar eso, ¿cómo sabe él de Elías?- Anoche leí lo que escribíais tus amigas y tu... ¿Elías es el de las gafas verdad? - Seguía sonriendo a su hermana. - Sería una pena que se enterara de repente... - Dijo antes de salir de la habitación de su hermana.

Cuando Alfredo salió de la habitación ella seguía congelada por lo ocurrido, hasta que se dio cuenta de sus últimas palabras. Se vistió corriendo y bajó a la cocina, donde se encontraba su hermano acabando el desayuno.

- ¿A qué te referías con lo de que se enterara de repente? - Preguntó con desconfianza a su hermano pequeño.

- Nada, sólo que no me gustaría que se me escapara por si estoy muy cansado de hacer mi cama y limpiar los platos... Pero claro, si esas cosas las hiciera alguien por mí, yo no estaría cansado y no se me escaparía...- Tras decir esto, se levantó y sonrió a su hermana.

- Pequeño bastardo... - Susurró ella para sí misma.

Al llegar a su clase, era una de las primeras, como siempre. Por suerte, Natalia y Violeta ya estaban allí.

- Buenos días Valen, ¿has dormido mal? - Preguntó Violeta al ver la cara cansada de Valentina.

- Si bueno... culpa de una película – Valentina dejó su mochila en su sitio y se dejó caer sobre la mesa. - Por cierto, mi querido hermano me está chantajeando.

- ¿Con qué? ¿Con decirle a tu madre que no te lavas los dientes todas las noches? - Dijo Natalia con su típico sarcasmo.

- No, con decirle a Elías que me... eso – Bajó la voz al ver que Elías y Sergio entraban en la clase.

- Buenos días – Dijo Sergio. - Todavía no ha llegado Sara... ¿No?

- No... ¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa? - Dijo Natalia alzando las cejas y sonriendo.

- No, es solo... es raro veros a vosotras dos sin ella... sólo eso... - Bajó la cara y se sentó en su sitio.

- Ya, claro... te creemos – Se unió Valentina divertida por la escena.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás alumnos y el profesor de la primera clase. Valentina odiaba francés, siempre le entraba mucho sueño con aquel maestro. - _Si todos fueran como el maestro de lengua...-_ Pensó.

Cuando acabó la clase, Mar se acercó a hablar con Valentina, Sara y Natalia, cuyos sitios estaban juntos. Mar se sentaba bastante lejos de ellas tres, junto a Ángela y Violeta.

- Estoy más harta de Elías. - Dijo Mar tras hablar un poco de la clase aburrida de francés. - Siempre me está mirando y no para de hablarme... ¿Por qué le tendré que gustar a los más feos?

- Si Elías es feo, ¿qué es para ti guapo? - Preguntó Natalia un poco molesta por el comentario, Elías era su amigo, y una de sus mejores amigas estaba enamorada de él, aunque eso Mar no lo sabía.

- No se... - Siguió Mar. - Pero valla, primero Alberto, después Elías y por último Fernando... Parece que sólo atraigo a los feos.

- Feos no son para nada. - Añadió Sara. - Además, los tres son muy buenas personas, simpáticos y amables, ¿qué más quieres?

- Bueno vale, tranquila... - Se defendió Mar. - Sólo era un comentario. - Dijo antes de volver a su sitio.

- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Natalia a Valentina.

- Sí, sólo me da un poco de coraje... pero no es su culpa.

- Si sigues siendo tan buena con todos acabarás mal. - Continuó Sara. - Hay veces que es mejor insultar que callar.

Valentina y Natalia se rieron de la seriedad con que lo había dicho y se volvieron a sentar cuando entró la maestra de inglés.

**Sara's POV**

Inglés siempre la cabreaba, la maestra le tenía manía, incluso cuando ella era la mejor en esa asignatura, aunque claro, ahora había un medio inglés sentado a su lado. Ahora que lo pensaba, todavía no se había presentado, ni siquiera le había escuchado hablar.

- _Pobre_, - Pensó - _será tímido y no sabrá con quien puede hablar..._

- Hola, yo soy Sara. - Le susurró con cuidado de que la maestra no la escuchara.

Él la miró y volvió a mirar a la pizarra sin cambiar su expresión.

- Vale... ¿Tu eres Max, verdad? - Intentó de nuevo Sara. - ¿Eres inglés no? ¿Entiendes español? - Al ver que éste la ignoraba, paró de hablarle y siguió "atendiendo" en clase. - _¿Pero qué le pasa a este niño?_- Pensó molesta.

Por fin ya era recreo, todos los alumnos salieron corriendo al patio. Sara cogió de la muñeca al niño nuevo y lo llevó a la entrada del instituto. Max la miraba con una cara de extrañeza y sorpresa a la vez, pero no se soltó y no se quejó.

- Bueno, como no hablas con nadie, he pensado que no te han enseñado el instituto bien, así que yo seré tu guía. - Dijo Sara con una gran sonrisa y se sorprendió al ver que a él se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa y se dejó llevar.

Le enseñó el salón de actos, las clases a las que tenía que ir, la sala de profesores y las oficinas del director y del jefe de estudios y tras enseñarle el gimnasio fueron a las canchas de fútbol y baloncesto.

- Y por último, las canchas. Aquí todos los recreos los chicos se ponen a jugar al fútbol o al baloncesto, ¿tu juegas a algo? - Preguntó Sara con curiosidad.

- Estaba en el equipo de baloncesto en California. Era el mejor del equipo. – Contestó con una sonrisa.

- Aquí también hay un equipo de baloncesto, no será tan bueno como tu antiguo equipo, pero seguro que están encantados de fichar a una estrella como tú. - Sonrió de vuelta Sara. - ¡Ven! Conozco al capitán del equipo, el entrenador es nuestro maestro. - Sara le agarró de la muñeca de nuevo y le llevó con todos los chicos de su clase, que estaban jugando al baloncesto.

- Sergio, - Dijo Sara – este es Max, quiere unirse al equipo, es muy bueno. - Le dijo a Sergio sonriendo.

Sergio se giró y vio a Sara agarrándole la muñeca al chico nuevo. Eso le molestó. - ¿Ah, si? ¿De verdad sabes jugar o sólo lo dices para ligar? - Dijo fríamente Sergio.

Max sonrió y le quitó el balón a Sergio y canastó sin ningún problema. - No digo que Sara no sea guapa, pero lo de saber jugar iba enserio. - Dijo girando la pelota sobre su dedo índice.

- Muy bien... - Dijo Sergio cabreado.- Tú y yo, quien canaste 10 veces antes gana. Si ganas, entras en el equipo, si pierdes, te largas y nos dejas en paz, a nosotros y a Sara.

Sara estaba sorprendida por lo que habían dicho Max y Sergio. No sabía que decir, ni siquiera sabía si tenía que decir algo, así que se sentó en el banquillo y vio el partido entre Sergio y Max.

El pique fue rápido, ambos eran muy buenos. Sergio canastó primero, pero Max remontó rápido. Sara estaba impresionada, parecían profesionales. Sergio era más alto, pero Max era más rápido. Sara no sabría decir quien era mejor. Al final quedaron 9 – 10 ganando Max.

- Bueno, está decidido, - Dijo Sara rompiendo el silencio que se había hecho. - Max entra en el equipo. - Sonó el timbre y volvieron a clase.

**Natalia's POV**

Natalia no podía concentrarse, no paraba de mirar de reojo a Alberto, quería hablar con él, pero no sabía que decirle, entonces notó que Sara estaba demasiado callada, Sara siempre hablaba mucho en clase, y fuera de ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - Susurró preocupada.

- Creo que Sergio está enfadado conmigo. - Susurró de vuelta Sara.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Le has hecho algo? - Preguntó Natalia un poco confusa, era muy raro que Sergio se enfadara con Sara, era su mejor amiga desde el primer año del instituto y además, ella creía que estaba enamorado de ella, pero no se atrevía a decir nada por si se equivocaba y empeoraba la relación de Sara y Sergio.

- Creo que le molestó que animara a Max antes que a él, pero Max es nuevo, no tiene amigos, sólo quería que encajara.- Contestó Sara cabizbaja.

- No se... ¿Quieres que le pida a Alberto que le pregunte a Sergio si está enfadado? Y de paso le pregunto quien le gusta. - Dijo Natalia sonriendo. En realidad era ella la que quería hablar con Alberto y ahora tenia un motivo.

- Vale... - Dijo Sara mirándola al fin. - Espero que no le guste otra...

Cuando acabó la clase se levantó y se dirigió al sitio de Alberto.

- Hola Alberto, ¿qué tal? - Dijo un poco tímida.

- Bien gracias. - Contestó éste con una sonrisa.

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? - Le preguntó mirando al suelo.

- Claro, ¿qué pasa? - Preguntó Alberto curioso.

- ¿Sabes si Sergio está enfadado con Sara? Ella dice que cree que lo está. - Le dijo Natalia mirándole a los ojos, le encantaban esos ojos.

- ¿Con Sara? Que va, sólo está celoso del chico nuevo. - Contestó mirándola de vuelta a los suyos.

- ¿Celoso? - Preguntó confusa? - ¿Por qué?

- Porque Sara le estaba cogiendo del la mano, y parecía que a él le gustaba. - Sonrió Alberto.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Gritó Natalia. Al ver que todos la miraban se acercó más a Alberto y continuó mas bajito. - ¿Le estaba cogiendo de la mano? ¿Al nuevo? ¿Sara? ¡Pero si le gusta Sergio! - Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se tapó corriendo la boca con las manos.

- ¿Qué? ¿A Sara le gusta Sergio? ¿Y por qué no se lo dice? Él está loco por ella desde hace dos años. - Contestó rápidamente Alberto.

- ¡Lo sabía! - Sonrió Natalia – Mmm, ¿qué te parece si hacemos un favor a nuestros amigos y los juntamos? - Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

- Me parece genial. - Devolvió la sonrisa él.

Tocaron las 3 y todos se fueron a sus casas. Esa tarde fue muy ajetreada, había mucho que estudiar ya que era la época de exámenes del primer trimestre. Esa noche las tres se conectaron al chat, como siempre. Empezaron hablando de los deberes y tras hablar de un par de tonterías más, Sara preguntó lo que llevaba toda el día queriendo saber.

Sara: Y bueno, ¿sabes algo de Sergio?

Nati: Se bastante más de lo que esperaba.

Sara: ¿Me lo vas a decir o qué?

Valen: ¿De qué habláis?

Nati: De Sergio. No está enfadado contigo, Sara, sólo está celoso del nuevo.

Valen: ¿Celoso por qué?

Nati: El nuevo le ha ganado al baloncesto y Sara animó al otro en vez de a él.

Sara: ¿Entonces no está enfadado conmigo?

Nati: No. Pero la próxima vez anímale, es muy importante para él Después de todo eres su mejor amiga.

Valen: Ya te vale... animar a un desconocido antes que al chico que te gusta...

Sara: Bueno, bueno, perdón. Cambiemos de tema anda...

Estuvieron hablando media hora más de lo cerca que estaba Navidad, y de que por fin se habían acabado casi todos los exámenes. Sólo quedaba una semana más de instituto, y las ganas de unas esperadas vacaciones iban en aumento. El espíritu festivo era cada vez más notorio, las calles ya estaban adornadas con guirnaldas y luces de colores. En la plaza principal del pueblo se encontraba uno de los mayores árboles de Navidad de toda la comunidad, decorado con bolas de colores, luces y una gran estrella dorada en la cima.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 2**

** Natalia's POV**

Por fin era sábado. A Natalia le gustaba el instituto, pero prefería tener un descanso de tantos estudio, además, hoy no solo no tenía que estudiar, también iba a pasar todo el día con Alberto, y si todo salía bien, iba a lograr que una de sus mejores amigas consiguiera al chico de sus sueño.

Y allí estaba ella, delante de la casa de Alberto, más nerviosa que el primer día de instituto. Respiró hondo y llamó a la puerta.

- _Espero que me abra él, no se que le podría decir a su madre, o peor, a su padre, da un miedo terrible...-_ Pensó cada vez más nerviosa.

- Ah, hola Natalia.- Sonrió Alberto abriendo la puerta. - Pasa, mis padres no están así que nadie nos molestará.

Natalia se quedó paralizada por un momento. Alberto estaba en un pijama azul celeste y tenía el pelo revuelto, cómo si se acabara de despertar. -_ Está tan mono con el pelo así... -_Pensó antes de entrar en la casa.

- Perdón, ¿llego temprano? - Preguntó mientras se sentaban ambos en el sofá grande del salón.

- No, tranquila. Mi padre no está, así que he aprovechado para dormir unos minutos mas. - Volvió a sonreír él con esa sonrisa que hacía que el corazón de Natalia se acelerara.

- Bueno, ¿y sabes algo de Sergio y Sara? - Dijo ella mirando alrededor de la sala para esconder su sonrojo.

- Conozco a Sergio desde los 5 años, y se que es muy tímido para este tipo de cosas, así que hagamos lo que hagamos él no se va a confesar a Sara. Creo que lo mejor sería decirle la verdad, que Sara siente lo mismo por él y convencerlo de que es mejor que se confiese. - Dijo Aberto. - Al menos que sea Sara la que lo haga.

- Sara es capaz de atarse una sábana al cuello y correr delante de todo el instituto gritando que es Superwoman, pero para las cosas del amor, se queda paralizada. Bueno, eso al principio, en cuanto coja comodidad volverá a ser la Sara que no tiene vergüenza. - Rió ella.

- Siempre me pareció rara, aunque supongo que es por ese tipo de cosas por las que es imposible que no te caiga bien. - Dijo él cambiando a una una cara pensativa. - Entonces hacemos lo que yo he dicho, ¿no?

- Sí, ¿pero cuándo lo vamos a hacer? - Preguntó ella también con aire reflexivo. - En el instituto no dará tiempo en los intercambios de clase... y en el recreo él está ocupado... Podemos quedar alguna tarde, pero sería raro que sólo fuésemos nosotros cuatro, se darían cuenta que hay algo raro...

- ¿Qué tal hoy mismo? - La interrumpió él. - Tu avisas a todos y yo convenzo a Sergio, eso tomará bastante tiempo.

- Vale. A mi me toca lo fácil. - Sonrió ella. - ¿Te parece bien a las 5 en la Plaza Mayor? Podemos hacer que se confiese junto al árbol de Navidad cuando enciendan las luces. Así será más romántico.

- No sabía que a Sara también le fuese lo romántico. - Comentó el con una pequeña risa.

- Es una chica, claro que le gusta lo romántico. Una confesión del chico al que le gusta en una plaza iluminada con luces de colores delante de un árbol gigante de Navidad precioso. Seguro que le encantaría, cómo a mí.- Dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente.

- ¿Eso es lo que te gustaría? Tomo nota. - Dijo él mirándola a los ojos. Se quedaron unos minutos mirándose. Poco a poco se fue acercando a ella hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a un par de centímetros del otro.

- ¡Alberto! Ya estamos aquí – Se oyó una voz desde la entrada.

Ambos se separaron lo más rápido que pudieron justo antes de que los padres de Alberto entraran en el salón. Natalia se levantó y se despidió de todos, evitando la mirada de Alberto.

Cuando salió de la casa y dio unos pasos, se apoyó contra una pared y dejó escapar un gran suspiro, sus piernas temblando. - _¿Qué ha sido eso?_ - Pensó antes de incorporarse y seguir su camino.

** Alberto's POV**

Alberto estaba confuso, no sabía lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sabía que casi besa a Natalia, pero no sabía por que lo había intentado, ahora la había perdido. - _Ni siquiera me podía mirar a la cara... ¿Qué he hecho? Soy un auténtico idiota..._- Pensaba mientras se dirigía a casa de Sergio en su bicicleta.

La casa era bastante grande, era una casa de campo a unos pocos kilómetros de la suya y la de Natalia, Alberto y ella eran vecinos en las casas de campo. Llamó a la puerta un par de veces, pero nadie contestaba, así que decidió mirar por la parte de atrás. Lo encontró entrenando baloncesto en el patio de atrás de su casa, no era raro verlo allí, pero hoy parecía especialmente concentrado, ni siquiera le oyó acercarse.

- ¿Entrenando duro, eh? - Dijo Alberto acercándose a él. - Ya eres el mejor del equipo, no hace falta que entrenes tanto, no hay competiciones hasta después de Navidad.

-Es que... quiero entrenar más... - dijo Sergio encestando la pelota en la canasta.

-Tu lo que quieres es impresionar a Sara, ¿no? -Dijo pícaramente Alberto.

- Lo que quiero es darle una paliza a ese niñato nuevo creído, y humillarle delante de Sara - Dijo Sergio enfadado.

-Tranquilizate, él es nuevo, tu conoces a Sara desde hace mucho y eres su mejor amigo, no te quitará a Sara- dijo Alberto intentando tranquilizar a su amigo.

- Él en un día ha conseguido más que yo en 4 años. A mi nunca me ha cogido de la mano.- Contestó Sergio lanzando la pelota con furia contra la canasta y fallando.

- Te equivocas, - Continuó Alberto. - tu has conseguido mucho más que él.

- ¿Ah si? ¿El qué? ¿Entrar en su casa para hacer un trabajo? - Contestó Sergio sarcásticamente.

- Eso también, pero yo me refería a hacer que ella se enamore de ti. - Dijo Alberto con una sonrisa.

- Ja, ja, muy gracioso. - Dijo Sergio con un tono sarcástico.

- Gracias, pero era enserio. - Respondió Alberto poniendo una cara más seria para que Sergio viera que iba enserio.

- ¿Có...Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? - Preguntó Sergio entre confuso y sorprendido.

- Natalia. Ella nunca miente y es una de las mejores amigas de Sara, así que es una fuente segura. - Contestó éste sonriendo de nuevo.

- Pero... ¿Por qué no me ha dicho Sara nada? - Sergio sentía como su corazón iba cada vez más rápido. Después de años enamorado de ella y pensando que sería imposible que ella le quisiera cómo algo mas que a su amigo, se entera que ella siente lo mismo. Estaba a punto de saltar de alegría.

- Por lo mismo que tú. Vergüenza, miedo... - Dijo Alberto bastante divertido por la cara de su amigo. - Así que ahora tienes que olvidar esas cosas y decirle a Sara la verdad.

- ¿Yo? No, no, ni hablar, no puedo hacer eso... Díselo tú por mi. - Le pidió Sergio.

- No. Esta tarde vamos a salir todos y cuando enciendan las luces del árbol de Navidad nos iremos y os dejaremos solos. En ese momento tú aprovecharás y le dirás a Sara todo lo que no has sido capaz de decirle. - Respondió Alberto claramente.

- Pero... - Intentó quejarse Sergio.

- Nada de peros. Tu la quieres, ella te quiere, no puede salir nada mal, así que relájate y hazlo. - Le cortó Alberto. - Ya verás, cuando estéis los dos juntitos, me lo agradecerás. A mi y a Natalia, claro.- Dijo Alberto con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no va a salir nada mal? - Siguió preguntando Sergio. - ¿Y si me dice que solo me quiere como amigo y no vuelve a hablarme?

- Estoy seguro. - Suspiró Alberto. Sergio era como un niño chico. -¿Qué tal si hechamos un partido para relajarte? Luego ya te duchas, te pones guapo y le confiesas tu amor a Sara. - Dijo quitándole la pelota y encestando.

Tras el partido, Alberto volvió a su casa para prepararse para salir. Recogió a Natalia, la cual estaba muy callada, y fueron a por Sergio, que les pidió que le ayudaran a elegir lo que ponerse. Todavía quedaban un par de horas para las 5, así que decidieron preparar lo que tenía que decirle Sergio a Sara. Durante todo eso, Natalia ni miraba a Alberto, lo que le hizo sentir peor. Tenía que hablar con ella.

**Valentina's POV**

Al salir de la ducha escuchó a su móvil sonar. Lo cogió y se extrañó al ver de quien era el mensaje. - _¿Elías me está hablando? -_ Pensó algo confundida. - _Nunca me manda mensajes y a veces ni responde a los míos. -_. Abrió el mensaje y lo leyó sonriendo como una tonta.

Elías: Hola. ¿Cómo estás?

Valen: Bien, ¿y tú?

Elías: No muy bien...

Valen: ¿Y eso? ¿Qué te pasa?

Elías: ¿Si te lo cuento, me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie?

Valen: Claro, puedes confiar en mi.

Elías: Me gusta una chica... pero ella me rechaza.

Valen: Te entiendo, pero puede que ella no te esté rechazando y sólo te lo parezca.

Elías: Si supieras quien es sabrías que sí lo está haciendo.

Valen: ¿Quién es?

Elías: Es... Mar. Yo le iba a pedir salir... pero mira lo que pasó con Alberto, ni siquiera le dejó confesarse antes de rechazarle y ahora le ignora.

Valen: Te mereces a alguien que te quiera y te trate bien.

Elías: Ya... Bueno, gracias por escucharme. Voy ya para la Plaza, te veo allí.

Valen: No te preocupes, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Hasta ahora.

Ya eran las 5 y todos estaban allí, menos Mar, que siempre llegaba tarde. Cuando por fin llegó, 15 minutos tarde, fueron al cine que había a unas calles de la plaza donde estrenaban una película de comedia que todos querían ver. Se sentaron en la última fila. Sara y Sergio se sentaron juntos y no pararon de bromear durante toda la película, lo que relajó un poco a Sergio. Junto a Sara estaba Natalia y a su lado Alberto, los cuales no paraban di mirarse de reojo, apartando la vista rápidamente cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban. Al otro lado de Alberto estaban sentados Elías y Ángela, que estuvieron hablando y sonriéndose todo el rato. Al lado de Ángela estaba Amador junto con Valentina, la cual estaba muy callada viendo a Elías y Ángela riéndose juntos. Los demás estaban sentados en el resto de la fila, al otro lado de Valentina.

La película acabó, y mientras iban de vuelta a la plaza, Amador se puso al lado de Valentina.

- Has estado muy callada toda la tarde, - Dijo Amador. - ¿estás bien?

- Sí... estoy bien. - Contestó ella mirando al suelo.

- No te creo. - Repuso él preocupado.

- No te preocupes, es sólo... una tontería. - Dijo ella sin levantar la vista.

- Sí me preocupo. - Respondió él. - Y no voy a dejarte en paz hasta que me lo cuentes. - Dijo sonriendo.

Ella le miró con una pequeña sonrisa y siguieron caminando. Cuando llegaron a la plaza, el árbol no estaba encendido aun, así que sentaron en un banco y se pusieron a hablar. Alberto se separó un poco del grupo y llamó a Natalia.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó ella.

- Nada, sólo quería hablar contigo. - Respondió él.

Natalia sonrió tímidamente al escuchar eso. - ¿De algo en especial?

Él miró al suelo y seguidamente la miró a los ojos. - ¿Estás molesta conmigo por... lo de esta mañana? - Preguntó tímidamente.

Natalia se ruborizó. - N-no p-para nada. - Tartamudeó ella.

- ¿Estás segura? - Preguntó él no muy convencido.

- Sí, tranquilo. - Dijo ella. - No me importó.

- ¿Ah, no? - Dijo él sorprendido.

- No... - Contestó ella tímidamente poniéndose cada vez más roja.

Justo cuando Alberto iba a decir algo, las luces del árbol se encendieron. Ambos sonrieron el uno al otro y volvieron con el grupo. Alberto puso su mano sobre el hombro de Sergio.

- Es la hora. - Dijo sonriendo.

**Sara's Pov**

A Sara le encantaba ese árbol y las luces de colores hacían que Sergio se viese muy guapo. No sabía por qué él le había pedido que lo siguiera hasta allí, ni por qué los demás se habían ido. Aunque ella los podía ver asomándose por la esquina de la plaza "escondidos". Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Sergio que pasaba cuando vio a éste prepararse para decir algo, así que esperó a ver que decía.

- Tu y yo somos amigos. - Empezó a decir él.

- Si... - Dijo ella algo confusa.

- De hecho eres mi mejor amiga. Nos reímos juntos, hablamos mucho, tenemos confianza... - Continuó Sergio.

- Si... - Volvió a decir ella.

- Vale... - Dijo él. - Lo que intento decirte es que yo... tú... Mierda, esto lo había ensayado.

Sara estaba muy confusa, no sabía lo que estaba pasando. El árbol, las luces, sus amigos "escondidos", Sergio intentando decir algo sin poder hacerlo... Había viisto esta escena en muchas películas. -_ Esto... no puede ser lo que creo... ¿Verdad? -_ Pensó poniéndose nerviosa al instante. - ¿Qué intentas decirme? - Dijo ella finalmente.

Él la miró a los ojos, intentando decir algo, pero no podía, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Dio un paso adelante y la besó.

Durante un momento Sara se quedó congelada, sin saber que hacer. Lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar olvidando todo lo demás. El chico al que quería la estaba besando y si fuera por ella, ese momento no acabaría nunca.

Poco a poco, él se fue separando y apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

- Eso es lo que intentaba decirte. - Susurró él.

- Gracias por ser tan claro. - Respondió ella tambien susurrando.

Ambos sonrieron cuando escucharon risas y aplausos. Se giraron y vieron a todos sus amigos sonriendo, algunos con cara de sorpresa. Ambos se sonrojaron aun más de lo que estaban al darse cuenta que los habían visto.

- ¿Para eso estuvimos dos horas pensando lo que ibas a decir? - Bromeó Alberto.

Sergio sonrió y Sara no sabía que decir.

Natalia se acercó a Sara sonriendo. - De nada. - Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Tú lo sabías? - Preguntó Sara.

¿Quién crees que tuvo la idea?- Contestó esta.

- Gracias. - Susurró Sara sonriendo tímidamente.

- Entonces... ¿Estáis saliendo oficialmente? - Preguntó Amador, aunque todos los demás estaban tan curiosos cómo él.

Sara y Sergio se miraron sin saber que decir. Ambos sonrieron, la respuesta estaba clara.

- Sí, - Dijo Sergio. - lo estamos.

- Lo estamos. - Corroboró Sara sonriendo a Sergio. -_Puede que a veces los sueños si se hacen realidad.-_ Pensó sin parar de sonreír.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Valentina's POV**

Eran las 9 de la mañana y Valentina estaba sola en su casa, durmiendo, mientras sus padres y su hermano estaban haciendo las compras de Navidad. El timbre sonó y la despertó, pero no fue hasta un par de minutos después cuando recordó que estaba sola en casa. Se levantó y bajó las escaleras corriendo hasta la puerta y al abrirla se quedó un poco confusa al ver quien era.

- Amador, ¿qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Valentina un poco sorprendida.

- No me dijiste que te pasaba, y te dije que no te iba a dejar en paz hasta que me lo contaras.-Respondió él sonriendo.

- No creí que lo decías enserio. - Dijo Valentina con el ceño fruncido.

- Yo siempre hablo enserio. - Siguió sonriendo él. - Por cierto, me gusta tu pijama... te queda bien el rosa.

Valentina miró hacia abajo y se sonrojó al ver que aun llevaba su pijama de princesas con el fondo rosa y que tenía el pelo revuelto. Antes de que Amador pudiera decir algo, Valentina se fue corriendo hacia las escaleras y subió hasta su habitación. Amador se quedó en la puerta algo confuso, pero divertido por la pinta que tenía Valentina recién levantada. Cuando Valentina bajó de su habitación peinada y llevando unos vaqueros y un jersey, se encontró a Amador mirando las fotos de cuando ella era pequeña que estaban colgadas en las paredes. Ella se le quedó mirando desde el penúltimo escalón esperando a que él se diera cuenta que estaba allí.

- Eras una auténtica monada de pequeña. - Dijo él mirando las fotos.

- Gracias... - Dijo ella mirándolo fijamente. - ¿Quieres algo o sólo vienes a ver mis fotos?

- Ya te lo he dicho. - Dijo él apartando la vista de las fotos y mirándola a ella. - Quiero saber por que últimamente estas tan triste.

- No estoy triste, sólo... cansada. - Dijo ella apartando la vista.

- Sabes, nunca has sabido mentir, se nota enseguida cuando mientes, y ahora lo estás haciendo. - Dijo él dando un paso hacia ella.

- Yo... estoy bien, de verdad, no te preocupes. - Dijo ella bajando la cabeza y mirando al suelo.

- Si me preocupo, eres mi amiga, nos conocemos desde pequeños y tú siempre te has preocupado por mí y por todos. Siempre estás ayudando a los demás e intentando que sean felices. - Dijo él acercándose más a ella. - Creo que es hora de que sea otro quien se preocupe por ti e intente hacerte feliz.

Al escuchar eso, Valentina levantó la vista y miró a Amador sorprendida. Él ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver formarse lagrimas en sus ojos. Ella sabía que estaba a punto de llorar, y no quería que él la viese, pero en ese momento no podía moverse, ni hablar, lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos. De repente, sintió cómo alguien la abrazaba y sin abrir los ojos, ella devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. Durante unos minutos se quedaron así, ella hundiendo su cara en el hombro de Amador mientras lloraba y él apoyando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella. Cuando notó que ya estaba mas relajada, se separó de él y se limpió el rastro de las lágrimas de la cara.

- Lo siento... No suelo ponerme a llorar delante de los demás. - Dijo ella tímidamente.

- No te preocupes, cuando quieras puedo ser el hombro sobre el que puedes llorar. - Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a mirar a otro lado no segura de poder mirarle a la cara nunca más. Durante unos segundos hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que Amador habló.

- ¿Y tus padres? - Preguntó dándose cuenta que no había visto a nadie más que a ella.

- No están, se fueron a comprar los regalos con mi hermano. - Respondió ella sin mirarle aun. - No volverán hasta el mediodía.

- ¿Cómo es que no has ido con ellos?- Siguió preguntando él.

- Ahora mismo no necesito nada, así que cualquier cosa que me compren está bien. - Respondió ella bajando del todo las escaleras y dirigiéndose al salón.

- Bueno, así que estamos solos... Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad? - Dijo él mientras la seguía al salón y se acercaba de nuevo a ella.

- N-no... - Valentina se estaba poniendo nerviosa... - _¿Por qué se está acercando tanto? -_ Pensó mientras él se acercaba hasta sólo un paso de ella.

- Que podemos hablar de lo que queramos sin que nadie nos interrumpa. - Dijo él sonriendo sentándose en el sofá. Dio dos palmadas en el sofá junto a él para que Valentina se sentara. Ella se sentó y notó cómo él la miraba fijamente.

- ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa? - Preguntó él sin separar la vista de ella.

- Ya te he dicho que no me pasa nada. - Respondió ella mirando a todas partes menos a él.

- Y yo ya te he dicho que se cuando estas mintiendo. - Dijo él.

- Eres muy pesado, ¿lo sabías? - Bromeó ella mirándolo por un momento y sonriendo pero cuando él le devolvió la sonrisa y la miró a los ojos apartó la vista corriendo.

- Sí, lo se, por eso quiero saber que te pasa. - Siguió diciendo él sin parar de mirarla.

- No es nada... Es sólo... tonterías del corazón... - Dijo ella bajando la vista.

- Si tiene que ver con el corazón no es ninguna tontería. - Respondió él con una cara más seria.

- Gracias por preocuparte, pero no tienes que hacerlo, de verdad, te lo agradezco, pero seguro que no te interesan mis problemas. - Dijo ella mirándolo de nuevo.

- Sí me interesan y me preocupo porque eres mi amiga y todo lo que te haga sufrir también me lo hace a mi. - Respondió él simplemente.

Al escuchar a Amador decir eso, pensó por un momento .- ¿Prometes no decírselo a nadie? -

Preguntó ella sin parar de mirarle.

- Lo prometo. - Contestó él algo curioso.

Al ver que Amador contestaba seriamente decidió contarle la verdad. -_ ¿Cómo puedo empezar?- _Pensó mientras veía a Amador mirarla con el ceño fruncido. - Yo... llevo enamorada de un chico durante un tiempo... y él... está enamorado de otra, básicamente es eso, lo de siempre.

- ¿Quién es el chico? - Preguntó Amador con curiosidad.

- Es... Elías... - Respondió ella mirando al suelo.

Amador se sorprendió al escuchar eso, nunca hubiera dicho que era Elías quien le gustaba. Por alguna razón eso le molestó un poco, Elías siempre se estaba quejando de que no le gustaba a nadie, y resulta que una de las chicas mas guapas y simpáticas del instituto estaba enamorada de él... - ¿Y... quién le gusta a él? - Preguntó con cuidado, no sabía si ya estaba preguntando demasiado. Cuando vio a Valentina parar una lágrima que se le escapaba lo supo, se había pasado preguntando. - Los siento... no quería molestarte con mis preguntas... - Dijo él con mirada triste.

- No te preocupes, tu sólo estabas preocupado por mi... - Contestó ella intentando sonreír.

Amador no sabía que decir ni que hacer. Si la abrazaba de nuevo ella podría pensar algo que no es, pero tampoco se iba a quedar mirando mientras ella lloraba. Así que se acercó un poco más a ella y le secó las lágrimas.

- No llores más, te mereces a alguien que te quiera y te haga reír, no llorar. - Le dijo con una sonrisa amistosa.

Ella le miró y sonrió. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Amador y cerró los ojos.

- Muchas gracias. - Susurró ella.

- ¿Por qué? - Susurró de vuelta Amador un poco sonrojado.

- Por todo. Por ser un buen amigo, preocuparte por mí, venir a mi casa un domingo por la mañana y despertarme. - Susurró ella de nuevo riendo un poco.

Él sonrió por eso último y le dio un beso en la frente. Ella lo miró sorprendida y al darse cuanta de lo que había hecho él se sonrojó completamente.

- ¿Qué te parece si jugamos a la Wii o algo? - Dijo levantándose rápidamente y mirando a otro lado para que Valentina no viera su sonrojo.

Ella se quedó sorprendida por un momento pero enseguida aceptó la propuesta de Amador y empezaron a jugar. Ese era su juego favorito, no había forma de que perdiese contra él.

**Sergio's POV**

Ya eran casi las 10 de la mañana y Sergio estaba como todos los domingos a esa hora, jugando al baloncesto con su hermano, Pablo, y como siempre, iba ganando. Su hermano y él siempre lo compartían todo, Pablo era sólo un año menor que Sergio y siempre estaban juntos, pero ese día, Sergio notaba que su hermano estaba molesto por algo, y aunque no supiera que le pasaba, intuía que tenía que ver con él, ya que cada vez que Sergio intentaba hablar con él, Pablo le ignoraba o le contestaba mal.

- ¿No tienes nada que decirme?- Dijo Pablo rompiendo el silencio.

Sergio miró a su hermano algo confuso por un momento. - Creo que no. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme tú a mí? - Añadió al ver que Pablo le miraba con cara de enfado.

- Yo te cuento siempre todo. Siempre eres el primero al que le cuento cualquier cosa que me pase. - Dijo Pablo dejando de jugar. - ¿Por qué no me has contado que después de tres años enamorado de Sara por fin estáis juntos?

Sergio le miró sorprendido. - ¿C-cómo lo sabes?

- Hombre, - Siguió Pablo. - si os dais el lote en medio de la Plaza es normal que alguien que os conozca os vea.

- No nos dimos el lote, sólo nos besamos... - Dijo Sergio sonrojándose al recordar el día anterior.

- ¿Crees que eso me importa?. - Dijo Pablo cada vez mas cabreado. - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Eso es lo único que quiero saber. - Gritó lanzando la pelota hacia un lado con fuerza.

- ¡No sabía cómo! - Gritó de vuelta Sergio. - Yo... me daba vergüenza... aun no me lo creo – Dijo él bajando la voz hasta que era casi inaudible.

Pablo miró a su hermano y suspiró mientras se acercaba a él y ponía su mano en el hombro de Sergio. - Perdón, me he enfadado contigo injustamente, no es tu culpa ser tan idiota.

Sergio frunció el ceño. - ¿Por qué soy un idiota? - Se quejó algo mosqueado.

- Venga ya, ¿hablas enserio? - Dijo su hermano alzando las cejas. - Si yo fuera tú ahora mismo estaría saltando de alegría y gritando que Sara es mi novia, aunque claro, a mi no me gusta Sara, pero tu me entiendes. - Dijo sonriendo un poco.

- Si, pero... si fuera por mi ahora mismo estaría con ella, sólo hablar con ella... me hace feliz. - Dijo Sergio en voz muy baja sonrojándose un poco. - Pero no se si ella querrá también, puede que quiera... descansar un poco de mi, ya nos vimos ayer y...

- ¿Cómo es posible que alguien como tú tenga novia y yo no? - Dijo Pablo suspirando cortando a su hermano. - Ella es tu novia, acabáis de empezar a salir, lo más seguro es que ella esté igual que tú. Deja de decir tonterías y llámala y queda con ella.

- Pero siempre jugamos todos los domingos por la mañana. - Dijo Sergio.

- No te preocupes, las cosas cambian. - Contestó Pablo sonriendo. - Eso sí, cuando yo me eche novia, me tendrás que dejar que me valla con ella.

Sergio sonrió y fue a por su móvil. Llamó a Sara pero esta no podía quedar ya que tenía que practicar con el piano para el recital de Navidad que iba a dar. Cuando Sergio le contó esto a Pablo, él le dijo que fuera a verla y le diera una sorpresa. Al principio Sergio se negó, pero ante la insistencia de su hermano acabó aceptando.

Cuando Sergio llegó al teatro donde Sara estaba ensayando, se sentó en la última fila para que nadie le viera y esperó hasta que fuera el turno de Sara, en ese momento estaba tocando una chica de unos dieciocho años. -_ Suena bien, pero seguro que la canción que toque Sara sonará mejor. - _Pensó mientras se acomodaba en el asiento y se preparaba para esperar. Tres personas más tocaron canciones cada vez más bonitas hasta que llegó el turno de Sara, al parecer era la última. Sergio se preparó, se inclinó en su asiento, puso sus codos sobre sus rodillas y miró atentamente cómo Sara se sentaba en la butaca junto al piano, ponía la partitura ante ella y colocaba sus manos en las teclas. Sara empezó a tocar y Sergio se quedó fascinado al escuchar aquella canción, era la música más bonita que había escuchado jamás, y en ese momento, Sara le pareció la chica más hermosa del mundo.

Cuando Sara acabó de tocar, Sergio no pudo evitarlo y empezó a aplaudir. Sara, al escuchar los aplausos dirigió su vista hacia los asientos y se sorprendió al ver a Sergio en la última fila de pie y sonriendo mientras aplaudía con fuerza. Sergio vio cómo Sara cambiaba su cara de sorpresa a una gran sonrisa al verle y tras hablar con quien el pensó que sería su profesor de piano, Sara bajó del escenario y se dirigió hacia él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó ella sonriendo.

- Sólo quería verte. - Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

- Te dije que no podía quedar hoy, ahora voy a tener que volver a tocar unas cuantas veces más y no voy a poder estar contigo. - Dijo Sara con fastidio.

- No importa, me gusta verte tocar, lo haces genial. - Respondió Sergio sonriendo. - Creo que es injusto que te pongan la última, eres la que mejor lo hace.

Muchas gracias, pero es por eso que soy la última, siempre ponen a la mejor actuación la última. - Dijo Sara sonriendo pícaramente.

- Te lo tienes muy creído... - Dijo Sergio devolviendo la sonrisa.

Sara golpeó su hombro juguetonamente y ambos rieron. Hablaron unos minutos más hasta que llamaron a Sara para volver a tocar. Un par de horas después el ensayo acabó y Sergio se ofreció a acompañar a Sara hasta su casa, a lo que ella aceptó encantada.

- Y dime, ¿sabes que vas a hacer durante las vacaciones? - Preguntó Sergio.

- Pues quitando Nochebuena, Nochevieja y Navidad que estoy con mi familia... no, no tengo nada planeado. - Contestó Sara fingiendo no saber lo que Sergio quería preguntarle.

- Y bueno... ¿Te gustaría que algún día... no se, demos una vuelta o vayamos al cine o algo? - Preguntó tímidamente Sergio metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Sara sonrió al ver lo tímido que era Sergio para algunas cosas. - Claro, me encantaría.

- ¿Enserio? - Preguntó de nuevo Sergio sonriendo un poco y mirándola.

- Por supuesto.- Siguió sonriendo Sara.- Eres mi novio, ¿no? Tendremos que pasar tiempo juntos.

Sergio se sonrojó por lo directa que era Sara, pero no paró de sonreír en ningún momento. - Sí, supongo que tienes razón. ¿Haces... algo esta tarde?

- Lo siento... Pero esta tarde tengo que ir a la tienda de animales, mi padre ha contratado a un tipo y tengo que enseñarle cómo va todo. - Dijo Sara con tono de fastidio.

- ¿Esta tarde? Pero si hoy es domingo, la tienda está cerrada, ¿no? - Preguntó Sergio extrañado.

- Si, pero según mi padre, de esta forma mañana cuando la tienda abra, no estará preguntando todo el rato y sabrá que hacer. - Contestó ella sin cambiar el tono.

- Bueno, pues otro día será. - Dijo Sergio cogiendo la mano a Sara.

Caminaron un rato más hasta llegar a casa de Sara, todo el tiempo cogidos de la mano. Sergio no sabía si besarla o no, después de todos eran novios, pero no estaba seguro si era demasiado pronto, pero Sara, al ver que éste no se atrevía, se puso de puntillas y le besó. Una vez que Sara entró en su casa, Sergio se dirigió a la suya, tocando sus labios con sus dedos y sonrojado todo el camino. -_ Le debo una a mi hermano.- _Pensó mientras caminaba.

**Natalia's POV**

Ya había pasado media hora desde que Natalia se había sentado en el sofá con un libro y ya lo había acabado. Natalia no sabía que hacer, estaba aburrida y ya había hecho todo lo que se le había ocurrido: había limpiado y ordenado su habitación, había jugado un rato con sus loros, había acabado el libro que estaba leyendo... Se tumbó en el sofá mirando al techo y suspirando. Un par de segundos después escucho un ladrido y luego otro y, mas tarde, escuchó el timbre. Escuchó cómo su hermana gritó que ella abría y luego gritó su nombre. Natalia se levantó y fue a ver que quería su hermana y al llegar a la entrada se quedó paralizada. Allí, en la puerta estaba Alberto de espaldas a ella y su hermana agachada acariciando a Hércules, el perro de Alberto. Natalia se sorprendió mucho, las cosas entre ellos estaban algo raras desde el día anterior. Le hizo señas a su hermana con la cabeza para que se fuera y los dejara solos.

**- **Bueno, pues yo me voy... querréis estar solos...- Dijo Carmen, la hermana de Natalia, sonriendo pícaramente.

- ¡Carmen! - Dijo Natalia mirando con enfado a su hermana. - Perdón por eso... ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó mirando a Alberto. - No es que no me alegre de verte, es sólo... ¿Qué quieres? - Siguió diciendo ella algo nerviosa.

Alberto se rió un poco pero intentó que no se le notara. - Yo... iba a pasear a Hércules y... me preguntaba si te apetecía acompañarme...

- Sí, claro, por supuesto. - Dijo Natalia rápidamente.

- Genial. - Sonrió Alberto mientras Natalia se ponía su abrigo, unos guantes y una bufanda.

Al principio era un poco incómodo, ambos miraban al suelo o al perro, pero sin mirarse el uno al otro y sin decir nada. Cuando llegaron a un llano, Alberto soltó a Hércules de la correa y se sentó junto a Natalia en una gran roca que había a un lado.

- Bueno... - Comenzó Alberto.- Al final nuestro plan fue todo un éxito.

- Sí... no salió como planeamos pero aun así fue bien.- Dijo Natalia sonriendo.

- ¿Te dijo algo Sara después? - Preguntó él con curiosidad.

- Pues... me dio las gracias, me abrazó, me dijo que estaba muy feliz y emocionada y que quería ponerse a cantar, me volvió a dar las gracias y me dijo que te besara. - Contestó Natalia sonriendo y mirándolo.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Alberto muy sorprendido por eso último.

- N-no, me refiero a que ella quería besarte para darte las gracias y me dijo que te besara de parte de ella, e-en la mejilla, nada romántico y... creo que será mejor que me calle. - Dijo Natalia muy rápido y sonrojándose mucho mientras ponía su cabeza en sus rodillas y cubriéndose con sus brazos.

Alberto se quedó boquiabierto por un momento, hasta que de repente empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Natalia levantó su cabeza y lo miró unos segundos.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - Preguntó Natalia aun sonrojada con el ceño fruncido.

- Nada, es sólo... eres increíble.- Contestó Alberto entre carcajadas.

Natalia se sonrojó aun más por eso y sonrió un poco, pero volvió a esconder su cara entre sus rodillas para fingir que estaba cabreada. Aun así, Alberto sabía que no lo estaba, así que cogió la pelota de plástico que había traído para Hércules y se la tiró a la cabeza no muy fuerte. Natalia volvió a levantar la cabeza y con una expresión falsa de dolor y se quejó. Alberto volvió a reír mientras se ponía en pie y volvió a tirarle la pelota a Natalia, pero esta vez, ella la cogió. Natalia se levantó y los tres empezaron a jugar con la pelota, Hércules tenía que intentar cogerla mientras Alberto y Natalia se la pasaban el uno al otro. Cuando se cansaron, Alberto empezó a echar carreras con Hércules, el cual, como es normal, siempre ganaba, era un Pastor Alemán enorme y muy rápido. Natalia al ver a Alberto tirándose en el césped exhausto y Hércules lamiéndole la cara, empezó a reír. -_ Hoy a Alberto se le ve muy feliz, me encanta cuando está así... -_ Pensaba ella mientras veía a Alberto intentando apartar a Hércules para que no le lamiera.

- Será mejor que te levantes del césped y te abrigues, te vas a resfriar. - Dijo Natalia acercándose a ellos aun sonriendo.

- Si... sólo espera a que pueda volver a respirar... - Dijo Alberto colocando su brazo sobre sus ojos.

Natalia se puso de rodillas junto a él y aprovechando que él no veía nada, se inclinó y le besó en la mejilla, apartándose rápidamente y mirando a otra parte. Alberto sorprendido apartó su brazo y la miró sonrojado.

- Se lo prometí a Sara. - Dijo Natalia también sonrojada.- Yo cumplo mis promesas.

Alberto sonrió tímidamente y se sentó. - Eres increíble... - Susurró.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Natalia mirándolo.

- Nada, no he dicho nada. - Respondió él negando con la cabeza.

Estuvieron así un par de minutos, pero cuando Alberto miró el reloj y vio que ya era casi la hora de comer se levantaron y se dirigieron de vuelta a sus casas. Cuando llegaron a casa de Natalia se despidieron, pero antes de que Natalia entrara en su casa Alberto habló:

- Oye, ¿tienes planes esta tarde? - Preguntó Alberto.

- Esta tarde he quedado con Sara y Valen. - Contestó ella.- Alguien abandonó un perro en el veterinario de la madre de Sara y Valen convenció a sus padres para adoptarlo, hoy Sara se lo va a dar y quiero verlo. ¿Te apetece venir?

- ¿Puedo? - Preguntó él.- Es decir, no quiero interferir en vuestra tarde de chicas y molestar.

- No te preocupes, tú... nunca molestas. - Dijo Natalia tímidamente.

Alberto sonrió un poco. - Está bien, iré. ¿A que hora?

- Hemos quedado en la tienda de Sara a las 5. Si quieres... podemos... ir juntos... Si te parece bien, claro. - Dijo ella sonrojándose un poco.

- Por supuesto, me encantaría. - Sonrió él. - Entonces, a las 4 y media paso a buscarte.

- Está bien.- Sonrió ella de vuelta.

Se despidieron y cuando Natalia entró a su casa y se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda y se tiró en el sofá mirando al techo. - Sara estaría orgullosa de mi... He sido valiente.- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Valiente con qué? - Preguntó su hermana que acababa de entrar en el salón.

- Nada, sólo que he podido acariciar al perro sin asustarme... - Dijo Natalia sonrojada al darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz baja. - _Espero que esta tarde sea igual de genial que esta mañana... -_ Pensaba sonriendo.

- ¿Y ahora por qué sonríes? - Preguntó su hermana acercándose a ella y mirándola fijamente.

- Por nada, cállate.- Dijo Natalia levantándose y dirigiéndose a su cuarto dejando a su hermana muy confundida en el salón.

**Sara's POV**

A Sara le encantaba estar en la tienda de su padre, adoraba a los animales y podía jugar y cuidar a todos los que estaban en venta y, ademas, podía llevarse los suyos propios allí. Pero ese día a Sara no le apetecía mucho ir, prefería ir con su padre a por el nuevo perro de Valentina y no tener que pasar toda la tarde con un extraño enseñándole las cosas necesarias para trabajar en la tienda. Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta, dejando el cartel de cerrado y se acercó a las jaulas de los gatos, cogió a un gran gato blanco en brazos y se sentó con él en su regazo.

- Hola, Precioso... ¿Cómo estás? - Dijo acariciándolo sin prestar atención a la puerta abriéndose.

- Pues estoy muy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú... preciosa? - Dijo alguien detrás de Sara.

Sara se dio la vuelta corriendo al escuchar esa voz y miró sorprendida. - ¡Max! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Vengo a trabajar, preciosa. - Dijo él simplemente. - Bueno, en realidad vengo a aprender para poder trabajar mañana.

- ¿Tú eres el tipo al que ha contratado mi padre? - Preguntó ella aun sorprendida.

- Eso parece, preciosa. - Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

- Deja de llamarme así, lo de precioso no iba por ti, es el nombre del gato. - Dijo ella levantando al gato que tenía en brazos.

Max miró al gato y luego a ella. - Bonito nombre. - Dijo igual de serio que antes.

- No se lo puse yo, ya tenía ese nombre cuando nos lo dieron. - Dijo ella volviendo a meter al gato en su jaula.

- ¿Os lo dieron? - Preguntó él.

- Mas bien lo abandonaron. Hay gente que abandonan a sus mascotas en el veterinario de mi madre antes de ponerle el chip para que no se sepa quien era el dueño, nosotros los vacunamos y los traemos aquí para intentar encontrarles un hogar. - Dijo ella mirando con una sonrisa triste a los animales. De repente ella sintió como ponían una mano sobre su cabeza y la acariciaban.

- Estoy seguro que te están muy agradecidos por darles una segunda oportunidad. - Dijo él con lo que a ella le pareció una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando él vio que ella se le quedó mirando con una cara de sorpresa apartó su mano rápidamente de la cabeza de ella y se dio la vuelta hasta otra jaula donde habían tres cachorros de gatos durmiendo. - ¿Tienes alguna mascota? Aparte de los que hay aquí me refiero.- Preguntó él ahora mirando a otra jaula.

Sara colocó su mano donde él la había puesto entre sorprendida y confundida, pero cuando le escuchó hablar la quitó enseguida. - Sí, tengo un gato y tres perros, normalmente me traigo alguno a la tienda pero cómo hoy no iba a abrir decidí no traerme a ninguno. ¿Y tu?

- Tuve un perro, pero murió hace poco de viejo. Estuvo conmigo desde los 3 años. - Dijo él con mirada triste.

- Lo siento. - Dijo ella en voz baja acercándose a él.

Él la miró y sonrió un poco.- No te preocupes, tuvo una buena vida. Bueno, ¿que es lo que tengo que aprender?

Durante la siguiente hora Sara le explicó todo lo que necesitaba saber, cuando alimentar a los animales, donde estaban colocados cada cosa y cosas así. Cuando acabaron y ya habían echado de comer a todos los animales, incluidas las serpientes que a Max le encantaron, cogieron a los perros y los llevaron al césped de detrás de la tienda donde los soltaban para que corrieran y jugaran y para que los que buscaban una mascota pudieran estar un rato con ellos antes de decidir si comprarlos o no. Sara y Max empezaron a jugar con ellos y cuando Sara ya estaba cansada de correr se sentó en el césped acariciando a dos de los perros que estaban cansados también y, poco después Max se unió a ellos.

- Me han dicho que ya estás oficialmente en el equipo de baloncesto.- Dijo ella.

- Sí, me han puesto de escolta.- Dijo él asintiendo con la cabeza. Vio cómo ella le miraba con el ceño fruncido.- Es el que ayuda al base... el chico ese alto que me miraba con cara de querer matarme por haberle ganado. - Explicó él.

- Se llama Sergio y no es que quisiera matarte, es sólo que no está acostumbrado a que le ganen.- Le contestó ella lanzando una pelota que uno de los perros le había traído.

- Ya, ¿ese es... tu novio?- Preguntó el apartando la vista y mirando a los perros jugar con la pelota.

- Sí... Desde ayer.- Dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.- Mis amigos le dijeron que me gustaba porque él no era capaz de decírmelo y le convencieron para que se confesara ayer cuando quedamos.

Él se quedó callado mirándola seriamente mientras ella sonreía mirando a ninguna parte cuando escucharon que alguien entraba en la tienda y llamaba a Sara. Cuando volvieron a entrar vieron al padre de Sara con un beagle en brazos y sonriendo. Sara le dijo a Max que volviera a meter a los perros en sus jaulas mientras ella ayudaba a su padre a sacar el resto de cosas que traía de la furgoneta. Cuando acabaron Sara se acercó al beagle y lo acarició.

- Es muy bonito.- Dijo Max acercándose a ella.

- Bonita en realidad.- Dijo ella sonriendo.- Y si que lo es, Valen estará muy contenta.

- ¿Quién es Valen?- Preguntó él acariciando al beagle también.

- Es mi amiga, está en nuestra clase. Es como yo de alta, pelo castaño claro y muy largo...- Al ver que él no sabía quien era suspiró.- ¿Te acuerdas del nombre de alguien de la clase, aunque sea un maestro?

- Por supuesto, me acuerdo del tuyo, Preciosa.- Dijo él con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Qué la has llamado?- Preguntó el padre de Sara acercándose a ellos. Sara soltó una pequeña risa y Max apartó su vista de ella y se dirigió a él.

- La he llamado Preciosa.- Dijo él con su seriedad usual.

- ¿Y lo dices así de claro?- Preguntó su padre de nuevo alzando las cejas.

- ¿Hay algo malo en ello? - Dijo Max igual de serio.

- ¿Te das cuenta que ella es mi hija, y yo soy tu jefe?- Cuando vio que Max asintió continuó. - Pues eso, ten cuidadito con ella.- Siguió diciendo él intentando aguantar una sonrisa.

- Papá, se nota que te estás riendo.- Dijo Sara mirando a su padre.

- Vale, vale. - Dijo su padre sonriendo.- Si a mi me da igual, siempre que la trates bien, claro.

- Por supuesto, lo haré. - Respondió Max.

Sara miró a Max algo sorprendida y luego a su padre confusa. - Estáis fatal los dos.- Dijo mientras se alejaba hacia donde estaban los pájaros.

Unos minutos más tarde se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta de la tienda.

- Deben de se Valen y Nati.- Dijo Sara mientras iba a abrir la puerta. Cuando las vio se sorprendió de las otras dos personas que estaban con ellas.- Hola Amador. No sabía que tú también venías.

- Valentina me ha invitado.- Dijo él sonriendo amablemente.- Me dijo que iba a venir a por su nueva mascota y le pregunté si podía venir. Espero que no te importe.

- Por supuesto que no.- Respondió Sara devolviendo la sonrisa.- Hola a ti también Alberto. Déjame adivinar... ¿Te ha invitado Nati?

Alberto sonrió un poco y asintió con la cabeza. Sara se acercó a sus dos amigas y las saludó con abrazos. Cuando entraron en la tienda saludaron al padre de Sara y era el turno de ellos de sorprenderse al ver al chico nuevo allí, acariciando a un beagle que estaba sobre el mostrador.

- ¡Qué monada!- Dijo Valentina mirando al perro.

- ¿Quién? ¿Max? Sí, es muy mono, pero no se lo digas, ya es bastante creído.- Dijo Sara bromeando.

- Gracias, preciosa, no sabía que pensaras eso de mí.- Respondió Max con una sonrisa pícara. Sara puso una mueca mientras los demás miraban sorprendidos por lo que Max la había llamado y que su padre se estuviera riendo en vez de mirar a Max con cara de asesino, cómo haría cualquier otro padre.

- Sí, bueno... yo me refería al perro...- Dijo Valen aun sorprendida por la escena.

- Me alegra que te guste, porque esta es tu nueva mascota, puedes ponerle un nombre.- Respondió el padre de Sara mientras todos se acercaban a acariciarla. Valentina pensó por un momento mientras los demás le daban ideas de cómo llamarla.

- Llámala Amadora.- Dijo Amador.- Así te acordarás de mí.- Todos lo miraron por un momento, pero decidieron ignorarlo y seguir pensando.

- ¿Qué os parece Nora?- Preguntó Valentina acariciándole la cabeza. A todos les gustó el nombre, aunque Amador dijo que seguía prefiriendo el nombre de Amadora, a lo que Alberto respondió dándole un tortazo en la cabeza. Valentina abrazó a Sara diciéndole que le encantaba Nora.

Salieron al jardín de atrás para jugar con ella, en realidad era Valentina la que estaba jugando con Nora mientras los demás estaban sentados y charlando. Amador se quedó mirando a Valentina jugar con Nora mientras sonreía sin darse cuenta hasta que se dio cuenta de que Alberto le estaba mirando con una sonrisa pícara. Amador se sonrojó mientras Alberto se reía cuando Valentina se acercó al grupo.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó Valentina mirando a Alberto curiosa.

- Nada... sólo me acabo de dar cuenta de algo interesante...- Dijo Alberto mirando a Amador con picardía.

- ¿De qué?- Siguió preguntando Valentina aun más curiosa.

- N-nada, es una tontería.- Intervino Amador.- ¿Vienes a jugar con Nora, Alberto?- Antes de que éste pudiese contestar, Amador lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó hasta donde estaba la pelota, Nora siguiéndolos al ver que empezaron a pasarse la pelota.

El padre de Sara llamó a Max para que le ayudara a limpiar las jaulas de los pájaros y Sara aprovechó que se quedaron ellas tres solas para hablar.

- Nati, me has sorprendido.- Comenzó Sara.- Atreverte a invitarle... nunca pensé que llegaría este día.- Dijo mientras fingía que se secaba una lágrima de felicidad.

- Ya bueno... también le di el beso de tu parte...- Dijo sonrojada mirando al suelo.

Valentina y Sara miraron a Natalia sorprendidas con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Le has besado?- Preguntó rápidamente Valentina.

- S-sólo en la mejilla... no penséis nada extraño...- Respondió ella igual de rápido que Valentina.

- Besar al chico que te gusta es extraño... claro.- Dijo Sara sarcásticamente.

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema?- Preguntó Natalia avergonzada.

- Muy bien... ¿Cómo es que has invitado a Amador?- Preguntó Sara dirigiéndose a Valentina.

- Él vino a mi casa esta mañana para que le contara que me pasa y cuando le dije que iba a venir dijo que quería venir.- Respondió Valentina intentando sonar tranquila, no quería contar la parte de ella llorando y él abrazándola.- ¿Y tú qué, preciosa?- Dijo con tono burlón a Sara.

- Cuando entró en la tienda me escuchó hablar con Precioso, el gato blanco, y creo que pensó que hablaba con él porque me respondió llamándome preciosa y al parecer le ha gustado llamarme así.- Explicó Sara.

- ¿Y todo ese coqueteo... diciendo que es mono...?- Preguntó Natalia pícaramente.

- ¡No estaba coqueteando!- Se defendió Sara.- Además, el chico es guapo de cara, rubio y con ojos celestes... No diréis que no es mono.

Natalia y Valentina se rieron y siguieron hablando hasta que se hizo tarde. Se despidieron y todos volvieron a sus casa, Valentina con una pequeña nueva amiga.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**Amador's POV**

Ya era lunes de nuevo, volver a levantarse a las 7:00 de la mañana no le gustaba nada, y el hecho de que sólo quedaba una semana para las vacaciones de Navidad y que, en los tres primeros días de esa semana tenía cuatro exámenes, sólo lo agobiaba más. Por suerte, o mejor dicho, gracias a haberse planificado, cosa que nunca había hecho, ya se había estudiado todo y sólo tenía que repasar un poco para que no se le olvidara. Lo único bueno que tenía ese lunes era que las dos últimas horas no tenía clase, ya que iban a ver una película en inglés y, aunque prefería que fuese en español, era mejor que dar clases y, bueno, también estaba Valentina, desde hacía un par de semanas había empezado a pensar más en ella y por alguna razón, ya era en lo único en que pensaba.

Cuando acabó de preparar las cosas del instituto ya eran las 8:12 y, a pesar de que el instituto empezaba a las 8:30, su casa estaba bastante lejos y encima tenía que ir andando, ya que su madre ya se había ido a trabajar y no podía llevarle en coche.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Llego tarde!- Gritó cuando vio el reloj. Cogió su mochila y salió corriendo de su casa, yendo al instituto lo más rápido que podía.

Cuando llegó, dos minutos antes que sonara el timbre, soltó la mochila sobre la mesa y se dejó caer en la silla, exhausto, sonriendo por haber llegado a tiempo.

- Sólo quiero ver un bolígrafo encima de la mesa.- Anunció el profesor de lengua mientras entraba en la clase.- Y separad bien las mesas, no quiero ver a nadie copiándose.

Cuando acabaron el examen, el cual le había salido bastante bien, volvieron a unir las mesas y aprovecharon el tiempo que tardaba el siguiente profesor para hablar sobre el examen con los demás. Las horas pasaron y Amador no apartaba la vista de Valentina, pensando en lo que le había contado de Elías y cada vez que ella miraba a Elías, sentía que le molestaba.- _Supongo que estoy celoso..._- Pensó la sexta vez que ella miró a Elías.

Cuando llegó el recreo, todos los del equipo de baloncesto se fueron a la cancha para echar un partido mientras la mayoría de las chicas se sentaban en las gradas a "mirarlos", ya que, en realidad no les prestaban mucha atención.

-¿Hoy juega el nuevo?- Preguntó a Alberto, que traía la pelota del almacén.

- Sí.- Contestó Amador.- Espero que no haya pelea, la última vez Sergio casi le pega.

Los dos se quedaron mirando a Max mientras se acercaba a ellos. Por lo que vio Amador, Sergio y él se ignoraban, pero cuando empezaron a jugar hacían un gran equipo y jugaban juntos cómo si nada. Tras unos minutos, Elías encestó la pelota y, aunque estaba básicamente debajo de la canasta, Valentina le aplaudió, pero enseguida paró y cambió su expresión a una triste cuando él no sólo no la miró, sino que miraba a Mar.- _Eso sólo la pondrá mas triste, idiota...- _Pensó Amador quitándole la pelota a Elías.

El resto del partido se encargó de que Elías no pudiera ni tocar la pelota. Cuando Max le pasó la pelota a Amador, éste metió un triple y Valentina empezó a aplaudir de nuevo, pero el hecho de que esa vez le aplaudiera a él hizo que se sonrojara mientras sonreía cómo un tonto.

El timbre sonó y todos volvieron a la clase, donde la "maravillosa" maestra de francés mandó un trabajo para el viernes. El trabajo era por parejas y puntuaba más si la pareja era mixta. En cuanto acabó la clase, Amador se levantó y fue corriendo hacia Valentina.

- ¿Haces el trabajo conmigo?- Le preguntó en cuanto ella le miró.

- Sí, claro...- Dijo ella tras pensarlo un momento. Cuando vio a Amador sonreír, sonrió ella también

En la película consiguieron coger buenos sitios, en la tercera y cuarta fila. En la tercera estaban sentados Fernando, Elías, Alberto, Natalia, Valentina, Sara y Sergio. En la cuarta estaban los demás; Violeta, Ángela, Mar y Amador, el cual estaba justo detrás de Valentina y junto a él estaba Max, detrás de Sara. Durante toda la película, Amador y Valentina no pararon de hablar al contrario que Alberto y Natalia, que no hablaron casi nada. Sara y Sergio no hablaban mucho tampoco, solo se miraban el uno al otro y sonreían y, cuando él la cogió de la mano, ella apoyó su cabeza en el el hombro de Sergio, ignorando las patadas que empezó a dar Max a su silla.

**Max's POV **

Estaba molesto. Durante toda la película había tenido que estar viendo a Sara y su novio haciendo manitas. No es que le importara eso, era sólo que no le dejaba ver bien la película, o al menos eso es lo que se decía a si mismo. Al acabar la película se fue hasta Sara y Sergio, que seguían cogidos de las manos, aunque, según él, eso le daba igual. Justo antes de que empezara a hablar, Sergio se le adelantó.

- ¿Te vas a quedar a verme jugar?- Le dijo Sergio a Sara resaltando lo de "verme", para que quedara claro que iba sólo por él.

- Así podemos ir juntos a la tienda cuando acabe.- Dijo Max antes de que Sara contestara.

- Eh... sí, buena idea.- Respondió Sara, aunque no quedó claro a quien se lo decía.

Sara fue a despedirse de los demás y quedaron Max y Sergio a solas.

- Aléjate de ella.- Dijo Sergio sin mirarle.

- ¿De quién?- Respondió Max fingiendo que no sabía de quien hablaba.

- Vamos, ya sabes de quien te hablo.- Se giró hacia Max y le apuntó con el dedo.- Aléjate de ella, es mía.

- Ella no es de nadie.- Max también se giró para mirar a Sergio.- Tú no eres su dueño.

- Soy su novio, eso es suficiente.- Respondió Sergio empezando a cabrearse.

- Ser su novio no te da derecho a decidir por ella.- Respondió Max muy serio.- Sólo ella puede decirme que me aleje de ella, y mientras no lo haga, no me alejaré.- Max vio cómo Sergio se enfadaba más, pero antes que pudiera contestarle, Sara volvió.

Cuando llegaron a la cancha, el entrenador llamó a Max y le dio su nueva equipación, luego llamó al resto del equipo para que le prestaran atención.

- Hoy se une un nuevo miembro al equipo.- Empezó el entrenador poniendo su mano en el hombro de Max.- Es un auténtico máquina, era el mejor en su antiguo instituto. Iba a jugar de escolta, pero he decidido que será el base.

- ¿Qué? ¡El base soy yo!- Gritó Sergio enfadado.

- Sí, bueno, eso es otra cosa que iba a deciros.- Contestó el entrenador.- Sergio, tu pasas a ser pívot, Amador, tú serás escolta, Alberto, tú extremo...

- ¿Cómo va a ser él el base? ¡Ni siquiera nos conoce! ¿Cómo va a ser él quien nos diga qué hacer?- Interrumpió Sergio ya muy enfadado.

- Cómo he dicho, es muy bueno, el mejor en realidad, así que será el base y punto.- Dijo el entrenador cortando a Sergio.- Pues eso, aquí tenéis al nuevo capitán del equipo, Rex Rogers.

Max le miró con el ceño fruncido y alguno de los chicos se rieron, más del entrenador que de Max.

- Se llama Max, no Rex, entrenador.- Dijo Sara desde la grada.

- ¿Qué? Ah, sí, eso.- Dijo el entrenador.- Sabía que era un nombre raro.- Los demás volvieron a reír, pero a Max no le hacía ninguna gracia.

- Es normal que te confundas, entrenador.- Empezó Sergio.- Los dos son nombres de perro.- Se rió junto con los demás, menos Sara, que también le molestó.

Max ya estaba muy enfadado, estaba a punto de ir para Sergio y darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero antes de que hiciera nada, alguien habló.

- No se de qué os reís,- Empezó Sara defendiéndolo.- al menos su mote no es Jirafa, ¿verdad, Sergio?- Siguió mirando a Sergio con expresión de enfado. Jirafa era un mote que le pusieron a Sergio cuando era pequeño, ya que era mucho más alto que el resto de los niños y, cada vez que le llamaban así, Sergio se enfadaba y se ponía a llorar.- Al menos no llora cada vez que le dicen algo.- Concluyó sin dejar de mirar a Sergio mientras los demás seguían riendo.

- Bueno, ya basta chicos.- Dijo el entrenador intentando calmar a la gente.- Max, ve a ponerte la equipación, Sara, ayúdame a Traer los balones y los demás a calentar.

Durante la primera media hora, Max y Sergio competían por todo; quién era más rápido, quién saltaba más alto, quién tenía mejor puntería... Después de un rato jugando, Sergio empujó a Max "sin querer" y le tiró al suelo, Max se levantó y le devolvió el empujón por lo que, al final acabaron peleándose, dándole Sergio un puñetazo en la cara a Max y luego Max se la devolvió. El entrenador y los demás chicos los separaron y Sara fue corriendo hasta ellos.

- ¿Estáis tontos o qué?- Gritó Sara.

- ¡Ha empezado el Jirafa!- Dijo Max.

- ¡Cállate Rex!- Gritó Sergio intentando que los demás lo soltaran para pegarle.

- Os comportáis cómo críos.- Dijo Sara

- Tú mejor callate Sara.- Respondió Sergio.- Que defiendes a un idiota al que apenas conoces antes que a tu novio.

Sara lo miró por un momento y luego salió de allí diciéndole que se fuera a la mierda. El entrenador estuvo un rato gritándoles a los dos, pero dijo que, siempre que eso no volviera a pasar y que hicieran las paces, no les echaría del equipo.

Cuando Max entró en la tienda, vio a Sara con el mismo gato blanco con el que lo vio por primera vez, sentada en la misma silla donde estaba. Al verla sonrió un poco por el recuerdo.

- Hola.- Dijo acercándose a ella. Cuando vio que ella no respondía volvió a intentar.- ¿No me hablas?- Preguntó. Ella siguió ignorándolo, así que suspiró y se arrodilló junto a ella y miró al gato. -Hola, Precioso, ¿me haces un favor?- Le dijo al gato.- ¿Puedes decirle a Sara que siento haber pegado a su novio? ¿Y puedes decirle que le agradezco mucho que me defendiera y que siento mucho haberla enfadado? A veces soy un idiota... No puedo remediarlo, pero dile que espero que pueda perdonarme.- Siguió diciéndole al gato, consciente de que Sara le estaba mirando.

- Has sido un idiota.- Dijo Sara.

- Lo se. Lo siento.- Respondió mirándola de nuevo.

- No vuelvas a serlo.- Siguió ella.

- Lo intentaré, pero, ¿sabes qué?- Le dijo él empezando a sonreír un poco.- Cada vez que veas que estoy siendo un idiota, pégame.

Sara le miró algo sorprendida.- ¿Qué te pegue?

- Sí, puedes darme un puñetazo, una patada, un tortazo, un cabezazo... pero no valen mordiscos.- Dijo él sonriendo.

Ella se rió y le dio un puñetazo, no muy fuerte, en el hombro. Él le miró confuso y ella sonrió.- Te lo debo por lo de hoy.

- Gracias por no darme fuerte.- Dijo él.

- Bueno, creo que ya has tenido suficientes golpes por hoy, se te está poniendo el ojo morado.- Dijo poniendo su mano en la cara de Max. El se levantó corriendo y fue a las jaulas de los hamsters diciendo que tenía que echarles de comer.

-_Eso me ha pillado por sorpresa..._- Pensó poniendo su mano donde Sara había puesto la suya un poco sonrojado.

El resto de la semana pasó muy lentamente. Tras acabar los exámenes que les quedaban, Amador y Valentina empezaron a quedar por las tardes, para hacer el trabajo, pero hablaban más que trabajar. También en el instituto empezaron a hablar más. A Valentina le encantaba tener a alguien que siempre la escuchaba, la animara cuando estaba triste y la hiciera reír, algo que le hizo falta, ya que cada día Elías y Ángela pasaban más tiempo juntos y eso le hacía daño a Valentina.

Alberto y Natalia sólo les hizo falta una tarde para hacer el trabajo, pero aun así quedaron al día siguiente para "perfeccionarlo", lo que significa que iban a hablar de Amador y si podían hacer algo para ayudarle con Valentina. Natalia se dio cuenta de lo que le gustaba a Alberto hacer de Cupido y empezó a pensar si también le gustaría que ella se le confesara, pero aun no estaba preparada.

Max y Sara estuvieron, básicamente, toda la semana juntos, por las mañanas en el instituto y por las tardes en la tienda. Cómo Sara seguía enfadada con Sergio, hizo el trabajo con él. Cuando Valentina y Natalia le preguntaron a Sara por qué había perdonado a Max y no a Sergio, ella dijo "En cuanto Max me vio, me pidió perdón, en cambio, Sergio no me dijo nada y cuando fui a hablar con él dijo que no se arrepentía de nada de lo que dijo y que toda la culpa la tenía Max."

Durante esa semana, Sara se dio cuenta de que Max, a pesar de ser serio con los demás, era muy gracioso cuando estaban a solas y se lo pasaba muy bien con él, sobre todo en la tienda.

Pero valla, sólo quedaba un día más de clases.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**Sara's POV**

Hacía ya una semana que ella y Sergio no se hablaban y, aunque intentara no aparentarlo, estaba hecha polvo. Delante de todos seguía sonriendo y haciendo tonterías como si nada, ignorando a Sergio, igual que él a ella, pero cuando estaba sola, era todo lo contrario. Ya era viernes y estaba acabando la primera hora, sociales. A segunda hora había educación física y, sólo de pensarlo, a Sara le entraba ganas de irse de allí, a su casa, sin que nadie la viera. Unos minutos antes de que sonara el timbre, María, una chica que estaba sentada detrás de ella le dio un papel y le dijo susurrando que lo leyera.

«_Tengo que hablar contigo, espérame en el almacén del gimnasio antes de que empiece la clase.» _Sara lo leyó y miró a Sergio, esa era su letra, y vio que él la estaba mirando con cara de asustado, seguramente de que Sara rompiese la nota y no fuese pero, en vez de eso, ella asintió.

Cuando sonó el timbre, Sara se levantó y fue al gimnasio corriendo, sin esperar a sus amigas. Entró en el almacén y se puso a esperar, algo nerviosa por lo que diría Sergio.- ¿_Y si va a cortar conmigo? Estamos enfadados, pero aun estamos juntos, ¿verdad?- _Pensó mordiéndose las uñas.

- Gracias por venir, no sabía si querrías verme...- Dijo Sergio entrando en la habitación.

Sara estaba de espaldas a la puerta y cuando le escuchó pegó un bote, sorprendida. Le miró y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no estaba segura de qué decir.

- No tienes que decir nada, sólo... escúchame.- Dijo Sergio y cogió aire.- Yo... lo siento. Empecé a decirle cosas al nuevo y luego te grité... Lo siento, yo... estaba enfadado y lo pagué contigo. Se que no es tu culpa, ni... del nuevo, bueno, si es su culpa, aunque no lo haya hecho a propósito.- Sara lo miró con el ceño fruncido y él se encogió de hombros.- ¿Qué? Es verdad.- Sara le siguió mirando por un momento, hasta que no pudo más y sonrió.

- Está bien... me vale cómo disculpa.- Dijo ella sonriendo.- Y... yo también siento lo que te dije... Te lo merecías, pero aun así no debí haberte humillado delante de todos.

- Está bien, me vale cómo disculpa.- Dijo él sonriendo. Se acercó a ella aun sonriendo, puso su mano en su mejilla y la besó. El beso no duró mucho, pero para Sara fue el beso más dulce del mundo.

Al darse cuenta que llevaban un buen rato allí salieron y fueron corriendo con el resto de la clase, por suerte, el profesor no se dio cuenta de que acababan de llegar. Cuando la clase acabó, todos fueron a cambiarse a los vestuarios y cuando Sara ya se había cambiado, salió a esperar a sus amigas fuera. Amador y Fernando estaban allí, apoyados contra una pared y Sara se puso al lado de ellos, imitando su posición.

- Así que Sergio se ha disculpado al final, ¿no?- Preguntó Amador mirando a Sara.

- Sí, ¿os dijo que lo iba a hacer?- Preguntó ella curiosa.

- No, en realidad fue Max quien le dijo que lo hiciera.- Respondió Amador.

- ¿Max?- Volvió a preguntar Sara algo sorprendida.

- Sí, ayer en el entrenamiento le dijo que ya había hecho suficiente el idiota y que se disculpara de una vez, que lo que tuviera contra él no tenía que pagarlo contigo.- Dijo Amador.- Sergio le dijo que no iba a hacerlo y que se metiera en sus asuntos, por eso me ha sorprendido que se haya disculpado.

Sara estaba bastante sorprendida, no se esperaba que Max le dijera eso a Sergio. Tendría que darle las gracias después.

Cuando llegó a la clase, acompañada de Natalia y Valentina, vio que Max ya estaba allí, sentado escribiendo algo en una libreta. Sara se acercó y dejó la mochila en su mesa, justo al lado que la de él y se sentó sin parar de mirarle. Al cabo de un rato, él giró la cabeza y la miró a ella mientras la maestra de inglés empezó a explicar.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó él finalmente.

- Eres muy extraño...- Le dijo ella susurrando para que la maestra no la escuchara. Él frunció el ceño y ella sonrió.- Siempre estás serio, no hablas con nadie y, cuando lo haces, nunca dices algo amable.

- Muchas gracias, ya se lo que piensas de mí.- Susurró él con sarcasmo.

- Pero todo eso es una farsa. No se por qué te comportas así, pero se cómo eres en realidad.- Siguió susurrando ella sin parar de mirarle.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y cómo soy?- Dijo él mirando a la pizarra.

- Para empezar, eres muy divertido. Eres bueno y cariñoso, con los animales al menos.- Sonrió ella.- Eres educado y amable, aunque intentes no serlo en el instituto y además te preocupas por los demás y, a pesar de ser guapo, no eres creído, eso es un punto a tu favor.- Siguió susurrando ella y cuando vio que Max se tapaba la cara con su mano izquierda, soltó una carcajada. La maestra la miró y ella, pidiendo perdón, miró a la pizarra. Cuando la maestra se volvió a dar la vuelta, miró de nuevo a Max.- ¿Te has sonrojado?- Dijo ella, aunque más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

- No, es sólo... No puedes seguir haciéndome estas cosas...- Dijo él sin mirarla.

- ¿Hacerte el qué?- Preguntó ella algo confusa.

- Hacer que quiera besarte.- Respondió Max mirándola aun sonrojado.

Sara le miró sorprendida, intentando averiguar si estaba bromeando o lo decía enserio, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, la maestra dio un golpe en su mesa y les dijo que dejaran de hablar. -_ ¿Se está burlando de mí o qué?-_ Pensó sonrojándose un poco sin poder evitarlo, fingiendo que atendía a lo que la maestra estaba explicando.

- No digas tonterías.- Dijo ella al fin, y cuando le miró, viendo que éste hacía lo mismo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse más.- Y, por cierto, gracias por ayudarme con Sergio.- Dijo tan bajito que no supo si él la había escuchado. Él suspiró.

- Ya, bueno, no me gusta verte triste y, aunque no me haga mucha gracia, se te ve feliz con él.- Dijo él mirando a su libreta.

- No te voy a ignorar porque me haya reconciliado con él, lo sabes. ¿verdad?- Dijo ella más calmada.

- A él no le gusta que estés conmigo, seguramente no te dejará acercarte a mí.- Le dijo él.

- Me da igual que a él no le guste, a mí sí me gusta, y no voy a dejar que decida por mí.- Contestó ella mirando a Sergio por un momento. Cuando vio que Max le sonreía, sonrió ella también.

**Alberto's POV**

Ya llevaba una semana observando a Amador y estaba seguro que sus suposiciones eran ciertas: a Amador le gustaba Valentina.

Amador aun no lo había dicho claramente, pero se notaba mucho. Cuando le gustaba Violeta era igual, siempre estaba detrás de ella y, ahora, hacía lo mismo con Valentina.

Ya estaba acabando la última hora, sólo quedaban cinco minutos y Alberto ya estaba recogiendo para que, en cuanto sonara el timbre, levantarse e ir a hablar con Amador antes de que se fuera a casa. Cuando sonó el timbre, fue hasta la mesa de Amador y esperó a que recogiera. Cuando Amador se levantó, él le paró.

- Queremos preguntarte algo.- Le dijo mientras Natalia se acercaba a ellos y los demás salían de la clase.

- Muy bien...- Dijo Amador no muy confiado.- ¿Qué es?

- ¿Recuerdas hace dos años, cuando te dije que se te notaba mucho que te gustaba Violeta?- Preguntó Alberto. Cuando Amador asintió, él continuó.- Pues se te vuelve a notar.- Concluyó sonriendo.

- ¿Qué? No, no, a mi no me gusta Violeta.- Dijo Amador agitando las manos en forma de negación.

- No digo Violeta, digo Valentina, y lo sabes.- Le dijo Alberto.

- No me gusta Valentina.- Dijo Amador poniendo una cara seria.

- No mientas. Sé, bueno, sabemos que te gusta.- Siguió Alberto mirando a Natalia por un momento y volviendo a mirar a Amador.

- No me gusta... Sólo es mi amiga.- Se defendió Amador.

- Amador,- Dijo Natalia hablando por primera vez.- hasta yo me he dado cuenta de que te gusta... Y tu sabes quién le gusta a ella, ¿verdad?

- Sí...- Dijo Amador con una mirada triste.- Pero... ¿Se lo vas a decir? Me refiero a lo mio...- Preguntó mirando a Natalia.- Se que entre vosotras tres no hay secreto, ¿se lo vas a decir?

- No, tranquilo.- Respondió ella sonriendo amablemente.- No le diré nada, no te preocupes.

- A Sara tampoco.- Añadió él.

- Bueno... Sara ya lo sabe...- Dijo ella.- Se te nota un montón.- Añadió al ver la expresión de Amador.

- ¿Quieres que te ayudemos? Como con Sergio y Sara.- Dijo Alberto con una sonrisa orgullosa.

- No, no, no...- Respondió Amador rápidamente.

- ¿Por qué no?- Preguntó Natalia con curiosidad.

- Yo... quiero que, si algún día estamos juntos, sea por mí, porque le guste de verdad, no por pena... Si ahora hacéis cómo con Sara y Sergio, puede que me diera una oportunidad, pero sólo lo haría por pena. No se si lo lograré, pero quiero hacerle olvidar a Elías y ser yo quien le guste. Si lo consigo, genial; si no lo consigo, al menos lo habré intentando.- Dijo Amador encogiéndose de hombros.

- Y yo que pensaba que los chicos así se habían extinguido...- Dijo Natalia sonriendo dulcemente a Amador. Él soltó una breve carcajada, pero aun así se notaba que no estaba muy contento.

- Te comprendo.- Dijo Alberto.- A mi me pasa lo mismo.- Dijo y miró a Natalia, apartando la mirada enseguida cuando ella le miró.

- ¿Y es a mí al que se le nota?- Dijo Amador riéndose pero paró de reírse cuando vio la expresión de Alberto.

Alberto volvió a mirar a Natalia, la cual parecía no enterarse de nada.- _Parece que no se ha dado cuenta...-_ Pensó mientras iban a la entrada del instituto. Allí estaban Valentina y Sara esperando y, por la sonrisa que tenía Sara en la cara mientras chateaba por el móvil, se imaginó que estaba hablando con Sergio.

- ¿Con quién hablas?- Preguntó Alberto acercándose a Sara intentando ver la conversación.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó ella apartando la vista del móvil y apartándolo para que Alberto no lo leyera.- _Ni se ha dado cuenta que hemos llegado.- _Pensó Alberto.

- ¿Con quién hablas?- Volvió a preguntar señalando al móvil.

- Con Max.- Respondió ella volviendo a escribir algo en el móvil.

- ¿Max?- Preguntó él extrañado.

- Sí, ¿por qué?.- Preguntó ella mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

- No, nada... sólo pensaba que era Sergio... olvídalo.- Dijo él alejándose de ella y acercándose a los demás.

- Entonces, ¿vamos a quedar esta tarde?- Preguntó Amador.

- Sí, vamos a ver una película en mi casa.- Respondió Valentina.- ¿Quién viene al final?

- Pues... Tú, Natalia, Sara, Elías, Sergio, Ángela, yo, bueno, y Amador.- Respondió Alberto.- ¿El nuevo viene?- Preguntó mirando a Sara.

- No, está ocupado.- Respondió ella.

- Bueno, pues hasta esta tarde. Nos vemos.- Dijo Alberto cuando vio que su padre se acercaba con el coche.

**Valentina's POV**

Su padre ya había ido a buscar a sus amigos con el coche y ella estaba poniendo todo lo que iban a comer y beber en la mesa del salón. Justo cuando la alarma del microondas sonó, Valentina escuchó el coche de su padre entrando en el patio y cuando abrió la puerta de la casa vio a sus amigos bajándose del coche y dirigiéndose hasta ella. Saludó a todos y se rió cuando vio a Sara de rodillas en el suelo acariciando a Nora mientras ésta le lamía la cara. El microondas volvió a pitar y Valentina fue a sacar las palomitas mientras los demás, menos Sara, entraban en el salón. Cuando Valentina vio que Sara seguía fuera de la casa fue hasta ella.

- ¿Tanto la echabas de menos?- Preguntó Valentina.

- Hace una semana que no la veo...- Respondió Sara sonriendo.

- Sólo estuviste con ella unas horas.- Dijo Valentina sonriendo también.

- Yo les cojo cariño a los animales muy rápido.- Dijo Sara mientras acariciaba a Nora detrás de las orejas. Valentina la miró y rió.

- Ya te estoy viendo cuando seas vieja... Con veinte perros, doce gatos y ocho pájaros...- Bromeó Valentina mientras entraba en su casa y se dirigía al salón. Sara la siguió fingiendo que se había ofendido.

Cuando entraron en el salón, estaban discutiendo que película ver, Natalia, Alberto, Sergio y Amador querían ver una de miedo, pero Ángela y Elías no. Al final eligieron una película sobre el fin del mundo y, aunque no era de miedo, Ángela seguía quejándose.

Valentina vio como Sergio, que estaba sentado en el sofá con una manta en su regazo, apartó la manta, agarró a Sara de la cintura y la sentó junto a él, prácticamente encima, volviendo a poner la manta sobre ellos y poniendo los brazos alrededor de ella. Luego vio a Natalia y Alberto sentados en la otra parte del sofá, juntos pero sin tocarse y rió un poco al ver lo tensos que parecían. También vio a Amador sentarse en un sillón y cuando miró a Elias, sintió que le faltaba el aire. Él y Ángela estaban en el otro sillón. Él tenía un brazo alrededor de ella, de forma que su mano estaba sobre la de ella, acariciándole el dorso de la mano con su dedo pulgar. Ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en su hombro y tenía una pierna apoyada en las de él.

- Que juntitos estáis... ¿Hay algo que debamos saber?- Preguntó Alberto al verlos así.

- Bueno, nosotros...- Empezó Ángela intentando buscar las palabras correctas.

- Estamos como Sara y Sergio.- La interrumpió Elías.

- ¿Pero a ti no te gusta... Ya sabes?- Preguntó Sergio a Elías un poco extrañado.

- No, desde hace tiempo no.- Se apresuró a decir Elías.

Valentina se quedó allí, de pie mirándoles por un momento hasta que sintió que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y se disculpó diciendo que iba a por lo que faltaba. En vez de ir a la cocina, se metió en el baño, puso el pestillo y se sentó en el suelo a llorar.

- Valentina, ¿estás ahí?- Escuchó como llamaban a la puerta.

- No.- Dijo ella.

- Venga, ábreme, por favor.- Volvió a escuchar al otro lado de la puerta.

- Estoy bien, Amador, no te preocupes.- Dijo ella entre sollozos.

- Sigues sin saber mentir. Por favor, déjame entrar.- Dijo él dulcemente.

Valentina miró la puerta, se levantó y quitó el pestillo y antes de que Amador abriera la puerta, volvió a sentarse en el suelo escondiendo su cara entre las rodillas. Escuchó como la puerta se cerraba, luego el pestillo y después notó como él se sentaba junto a ella.

- Se que es estúpido preguntarte como estás, pero no se que más decir.- Dijo él.

- Es un mentiroso.- Dijo ella sin levantar la cabeza.

- ¿Quién?- Preguntó Amador mirándola.

- Elías dijo que hace tiempo que no le gusta Mar, pero hace menos de una semana me dijo que estaba muy enamorado de ella.- Respondió Valentina mirando al suelo.- ¿Cómo se ha desenamorado y vuelto a enamorar en seis días?

- No estaría enamorado.- Respondió Amador.- Cuando estás enamorado de verdad no te deja de gustar esa persona en una semana, tarda mucho más, si es que consigues hacerlo. No importa lo que hagas, esa persona no se te va de la cabeza, estás feliz cuando la ves feliz y triste cuando lo está ella y, aunque te duela, prefieres verla feliz con otro que triste sola.- Dijo mirando sus manos. Valentina lo miró, algo sorprendida por lo bonito y exacto que había dicho y cuando él la miró, parecía algo sorprendido.- O eso es lo que me han dicho.- Dijo Amador tartamudeando.

Valentina sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Amador. Estaba más relajada, pero aun tenía ganas de llorar. Amador la abrazó y la acercó más a él y ella, casi sin darse cuenta, hizo lo mismo, rodeó a Amador con sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Yo nunca te haría eso.- Susurró él.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó ella levantando la cabeza para mirarle a la cara.

- Que creo que mejor salimos de aquí, ¿no? Van a pensar que hemos desaparecido.- Respondió él sonriendo.

Valentina se limpió la cara y comprobó que sus ojos ya no estaban rojos y salieron del baño. Cuando llegaron al salón, Elías y Ángela estaban aun más juntos y cuando Valentina bajó la cabeza, Amador le cogió la mano y le dio un apretón. Ella le miró mientras Amador la llevaba hasta el sillón libre y se sentaron los dos juntos, le dieron al play y empezaron a ver la película. A la mitad de la película, la puerta del salón se abrió, pero ninguno se dio cuenta.

- ¿Qué es hoy, el día de las parejas?- Todos miraron hacia donde se escuchó la voz y vieron a un niño con una cámara de fotos en la mano. Valentina paró la película.

- ¡Alfredo, vete!- Le dijo a su hermano. Él se acercó a su hermana y miró a Amador.

- Tu no eres Elías, ¿verdad?- Preguntó a Amador.

- No, yo soy Amador, ¿por qué?- Dijo él.

- Si no eres Elías, ¿qué haces haciendo manitas con mi hermana? Yo creía que a ella le gust- No pudo seguir ya que Valentina le ta`´o la boca con la mano y le arrastró hasta la puerta. Cuando Valentina volvió, se volvió a sentar en el sillón junto a Amador e intentó fingir que no sabía que todos la miraban.

- ¿Por qué ha dicho lo de Elías?- Preguntó Ángela. Valentina la miró y se quedó paralizada, no sabía que decir.

- A mi antes me gustaba Elías.- Dijo Sara.- Un día Alfredo nos escuchó y como me daba mucha vergüenza que lo supiera, Valen dijo que le gustaba a ella y su hermano se lo creyó.

- ¿Yo te gustaba?- Preguntó Elías sorprendido.

- Sí, pero ya hace tiempo, ahora está claro que me gusta otro.- Respondió Sara mirando a Sergio y sonriendo. Él la miró y luego la besó, sonriendo también.

Valentina se quedó mirando a Sara sorprendida y cuando ésta la miró a ella, le susurró "Gracias", Sara sonrió y susurró "Me debes una". Valentina y ella empezaron a reírse, pero no dijeron a nadie por qué.- _Te debo más que una.-_ Pensó Valentina mientras sonreía.

**Natalia's POV**

"El día de las parejas". Esas palabras no se iban de su cabeza. Si miraba hacia la derecha veía a Elías y Ángela en el sillón, ella prácticamente sentada encima de él, con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro y él con su brazo alrededor de ella. Cuando miraba a la izquierda, junto a ella en el sofá, Sara y Sergio estaban besándose.- _Después se quejan de que no se enteran de la película.- _Pensó y, venga ya, incluso Valentina y Amador estaban cogidos de las manos en el otro sillón, y ni siquiera eran novios. Luego miró a Alberto, sentado a su lado, con un brazo en el posabrazos y el otro en su regazo, mirando la película sin hablar ni un poquito.- _¿Soy la única que está sola? A él parece no importarle.- _Pensó mientras le miraba.- _Tengo que hacerlo, no quiero esperar más._

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Le susurró a Alberto. Él le miró y asintió y cuando ella se levantó y salió del salón, él la siguió.

Salieron al patio y mientras Alberto llegaba, Natalia miró al cielo, lleno de estrellas.

- Hace una noche preciosa.- Dijo él no seguro de que decir.

- Si...- Dijo ella sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

- ¿Querías decirme algo...?- Dijo él mirándola.

- Yo... hace tiempo que... quiero decirte que...- Empezó ella.- Yo te...

- ¡Mirad!- Dijo alguien desde el otro lado de la ventana. Todos, incluido Alfredo, salieron al patio y miraron al cielo. Natalia se quedó paralizada, creyendo que iban a ver como se confesaba, pero cuando vio a donde estaban mirando, sonrió. El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas fugaces.

- Precioso...- Susurraron en su oreja. Cuando miró a quien le había susurrado vio a Alberto, sonriendo, mirando al cielo. La luz de las estrellas y de la luna iluminaban su cara, de una forma que hipnotizó a Natalia.

- ¿Que querías decirme?- Preguntó él mirándola a los ojos.

- Nada, olvídalo- Le contestó ella y volvió a mirar al cielo. Sintió que le cogían de la mano, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Miró a Alberto.

- Tengo frío en las manos.- Dijo él algo sonrojado.- ¿Te molesta?

- No.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida, muy ruborizada.- Para nada.- Susurró.

Estuvieron fuera un rato más y luego volvieron dentro y acabaron de ver la película. Estuvieron jugando un rato a la Wii y, para sorpresa de Valentina, Amador consiguió ganar a Alfredo, cosa que a Alfredo no le hizo mucha gracia. Cuando ya era tarde, el padre de Valentina les dijo que se prepararan para llevarles a sus casas, pero Valentina fue a hablar con sus padres y consiguió que dejaran a Natalia y Sara quedarse a dormir. Las tres se despidieron de los demás, y cuando se fueron, se metieron en el cuarto de Valentina. Tras hablar un rato de tonterías, Sara y Natalia se quedaron mirando a Valentina, la cual, aunque intentaba no aparentarlo, estaba triste.

- ¿Cómo estás?- Le preguntó Natalia.

- Bien, solo un poco...- Valentina movió las manos buscando la palabra correcta.

- Sí... Yo tampoco me lo esperaba.- Dijo Sara asintiendo con la cabeza.- Pero al menos tienes a alguien que te anime.

- Sí... Amador es muy bueno conmigo.- Dijo Valentina con una pequeña sonrisa

- Yo me refería a nosotras, pero si le prefieres a él...- Dijo Sara fingiendo que estaba dolida.

- No me refería a eso... Vosotras también sois muy buenas conmigo, es solo que él vino a animarme...- Intentó explicar Valentina.

- Sí, porque no nos dejó que fuésemos.- Dijo Sara.

- Nos levantamos para ir contigo, pero él dijo que no nos preocupáramos, que ya se ocupaba él.- Explicó Natalia al ver la expresión de Valentina.

- Le dijimos que no hacía falta, pero él dijo que quería ir.- Siguió Sara.- Se preocupa mucho por ti.- Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

- Es un buen amigo.- Dijo Valentina sin hacer caso a la sonrisa de Sara.

- He estado a punto de confesarme a Alberto.- Dijo Natalia de repente. Las dos la miraron sorprendida y ella se rió.- Me interrumpieron las estrellas.

- Fuera la primavera, ahora el invierno es la estación del amor.- Dijo Sara sonriendo.

- ¿No sabía lo que le querías decir?- Preguntó Valentina.

- No lo se.- Respondió Natalia.- Pero me cogió de la mano, dijo que hacía frío, pero aun así...- Dijo sonrojándose.

- ¿Soy la única que no tiene nada que contar?- Dijo Sara.

- Te has reconciliado con Sergio, eso es algo.- Dijo Valentina.

- Ah, si.- Dijo ella.- Al parecer Max le dijo que se disculpara y él lo ha hecho, aunque según Sergio, se ha disculpado porque se ha dado cuenta que estaba siendo injusto, no porque nadie se lo haya dicho.

- Me está cayendo bien ese Max.- Dijo Natalia.

- Puede que al final hasta se hagan amigos Sergio y él.- Dijo Valentina.

- ¿Max tiene amigos? Aparte de ti, claro. Eres la única a la que habla.- Dijo Valentina.

- Tendré que hacer que consiga amigos.- Dijo Sara.- Pero valla, ahora mismo me interesa más que fue lo que le dijiste a Alberto,- Dijo mirando a Natalia.- y que fue lo que te dijo Amador para que salieras del baño.- Ahora miraba a Valentina.

Las dos sonrieron y comenzaron a contar cada una su historia hasta que se quedaron dormidas.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**Valentina's POV**

Un molesto ruido la despertó.

- ¡Hermanita, es hora de levantarse!- Dijo Alfredo llamando a la puerta.

- ¡Haz que se calle!- Dijo Sara quejándose aun medio dormida.- O mátale, lo que sea más rápido.

- Venga, arriba, dormilonas. Yo ya llevo un rato despierta.- Dijo Natalia sentada en el colchón hinchable en el que habían dormido ella y Sara.

- ¿Habéis dormido bien?- Dijo Valentina abriendo los ojos e incorporándose en la cama.

- Sí, el colchón es bastante cómodo.- Dijo Natalia mirando al colchón.

- Me alegro que hayas dormido bien, porque gracias a ti yo no.- Dijo Sara bostezando aun con los ojos cerrados.- Menudas patadas pegas.

- ¡Yo no pego patadas!- Se defendió Natalia.

- Los golpes de mi espalda dicen otra cosa.- Dijo Sara abriendo los ojos y mirando a Natalia, sentada a su lado.

- Es cierto, tu empiezas a pegar patadas y ocupas todo el colchón y ella tiene que acurrucarse en el filo, casi la tiras.- Dijo Alfredo que había estado en la puerta mirando a su hermana y sus amigas todo el rato.- Anoche entré a echaros una foto y la pobre estaba en la esquina mientras tu le pegabas.

- ¿Y tu por qué entras en mi cuarto, idiota?- Le dijo Valentina enfadada.

- Ya lo he dicho. Para echaros una foto, como ayer.- Respondió Alfredo sonriendo.

- ¿Ayer?- Preguntó Sara aun tumbada en el colchón.

- Sí, lo he impreso y todo. He sacado diez copias.- Dijo Alfredo sacando una foto de su bolsillo.- Salís todos muy guapos.- Sonrió pícaramente.

Valentina, Natalia y Sara miraron la foto y se sorprendieron al ver la imagen, cada una a su manera.

La foto era de ellos la tarde anterior cuando estaban viendo la película, cada una con un chico. Natalia se vio sentada junto a Alberto sin hablar ni tocarse y se arrepintió un poco de no haberse confesado al final. Sara se vio besando a Sergio con las manos en su cuello y sonrió, encantada por lo feliz que se veían. Valentina primero miró a Elías y Ángela juntos. Esa imagen seguía haciéndole daño, pero luego se vio a ella, en el sillón acurrucada junto a Amador y cogidos de la mano. Al verlo se sonrojó mucho, ella ni se había dado cuenta lo juntos que estaban ellos dos hasta ese momento. Solo sabía que al estar con Amador se sentía segura y tranquila, y eso le gustaba.

- Tomad.- Dijo Alfredo sacando más fotos del bolsillo y dándoselas a Sara.- Dadle una a cada uno y la tenéis de recuerdo.

- Gracias.- Dijo Sara sonriendo.- ¿Y las dos que sobran?

- Esas las tengo reservadas...- Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación.- ¡Para mis padres!- Dijo antes de salir corriendo.

-¡No, no, no, no!- Gritó Valentina mientras perseguía a su hermano.

Cuando Valentina lo atrapó ya estaban en la cocina y al agarrarle, a Alfredo se le cayó las fotografías y, antes de que Valentina pudiera cogerlas, su madre las vio y las recogió.

- ¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó tras unos segundos, con un tono que Valentina no supo identificar.

- Somos... mis amigos y yo.- Dijo Valentina lentamente.

- ¿Este es... Amador, verdad?- Dijo señalando al chico junto a ella.

- S-si...- Respondió Valentina. Sara y Natalia estaban tras ella viendo la escena sin poder aguantar la risa.

- ¡Adolfo, que la niña se ha echado novio!- Gritó sonriendo mirando a la cocina donde estaba su marido.

- ¿Novio? Pero si solo tiene quince años.- Dijo su padre mientras se acercaba a ellos.

- ¡No es mi novio!- Dijo Valentina avergonzada.

- Si lo es.- Dijo Alfredo.- Y antes estaba enamorada del de las gafas.

- ¡Que no es mi novio! Y no estaba enamorada del de las gafas, era Sara.- Dijo Valentina más avergonzada aun.

- ¿Qué? Ah, sí, es verdad. Era yo la que quería al niño ese.- Dijo Sara sonriendo.

- ¿Y tus padres saben que tienes novio?- Le preguntó la madre de Valentina a Sara.

- Sí, ya se conocen, aunque creo que a mi padre no le cae muy bien...- Respondió ella.

- Dejaos de novios, que sois muy jóvenes.- Dijo el padre de Valentina.- Fijaos en Natalia, es la única que no está... intimando con ningún chico.- Siguió él, aunque se notaba que estaba de broma.

- Bueno, vale. ¿Podemos desayunar y parar de hablar de esto?- Dijo Valentina sacando una caja de cereales de un armario.

- No sé por qué os da tanta vergüenza este tema.- Rió Sara.

- No todos somos tan desvergonzados como tú, Sara.- Se burló Natalia.

Las tres empezaron a desayunar y cuando acabaron se fueron al salón, donde Alfredo estaba jugando a un juego de matar zombies.

- ¿Qué hacemos hoy?- Preguntó Valentina dejándose caer en el sofá.

- Yo iba a ir a comprar los regalos de Navidad, pero ya no sé.- Respondió Natalia.

- Pues vamos.- Dijo Sara.- Pasamos por nuestras casas a coger dinero y llamamos a los demás para que vengan.

- Por mí está bien.- Dijo Valentina.

- Podemos ir ya y comer allí.- Dijo Sara.

- ¿Y quién nos lleva?- Preguntó Natalia.- En mi coche no cabemos y no creo que sea buena idea ir andando por la autopista.

- Le puedo preguntar a mi padre. Nos puede llevar en la furgoneta.- Dijo Sara.

- ¿Nos dejará?- Preguntó Natalia de nuevo.

- Sí, le pongo cara de pena y ya está.- Respondió Sara sonriendo. Natalia y Valentina empezaron a reír y ella se encogió de hombros.- Soy su niña pequeña, no me niega nada.

- Ya, como a mi hermano... Qué suerte tenéis.- Dijo Valentina.

- Es cierto, siempre que mi hermana y yo nos peleamos, mis padres me regañan solo a mí por ser la mayor.- Se quejó Natalia.

- Matadles y ya seréis hijos únicos. A esos sí que no se les niega nada.- Dijo Sara.

- Bueno, voy a llamar a Amador, Mar y Violeta.- Dijo Valentina ignorando a Sara.

- Yo llamo a Alberto, Ángela, Elías y Fernando.- Dijo Natalia haciendo lo mismo que Valentina.

- No tenéis sentido del humor.- Dijo Sara viendo a sus amigas levantarse ignorándola.- Yo llamo a los demás.- Dijo para ella misma.

**Alberto's POV**

- ¡Papá!- Gritó Alberto desde la cocina.

- ¿Qué?- Gritó su padre desde el salón.

- ¿Puedo ir con unos amigos a comprar los regalos de Navidad?- Le preguntó entrando en el salón y mirando a su padre, que estaba en el sofá, leyendo.

- ¿Has hecho los deberes?- Le preguntó.

- Sí, los acabo de hacer.- Respondió él.

- ¿Has limpiado la cocina?- Volvió a preguntar.

- Sí, la acabo de limpiar.- Respondió Alberto.

- ¿Estabas haciendo los deberes o limpiando la cocina?- Preguntó su padre apartando la vista del libro y mirando a su hijo.

- Estaba... haciendo los deberes mientras limpiaba.- Respondió.- Venga papá, he hecho lo que me has pedido.

- Ya saliste ayer.- Dijo su padre volviendo a mirar el libro.

- Pero hoy voy a comprar, es algo que iba a hacer de todas formas. Mejor ir con amigos que ir solo,

¿no?- Dijo Alberto casi rogando. Su padre lo volvió a mirar y miró de nuevo al libro.

- No te voy a dar dinero.- Le dijo tras un momento de silencio.

- Lo pagaré con el mío.- Dijo Alberto.

- No te voy a llevar.- Siguió.

- Iré en bici.- Contestó Alberto.

- Compra algo bonito para tu madre, el año pasado no compraste nada.- Le dijo pasando la página del libro.

- Lo haré.- Dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Vienes a comer?- Preguntó su padre.

- No.- Respondió.- Pero yo pago la comida con mi dinero también.

- Coge diez euros de mi cartera para la comida, pero quiero la vuelta y la cuenta de la comida.- Le dijo cerrando el libro y levantándose del sofá.

- Gracias.- Dijo Alberto cuando su padre salía de la sala.  
- - - - - -

Cuando llegó a la tienda de Sara, donde habían quedado, se encontró con Sara, Natalia, Valentina, Amador, Sergio, Fernando, Violeta y Claudia.

- Perdón, ¿llego muy tarde?- Preguntó bajándose de la bicicleta y poniéndole el candado.

- Solo quince minutos.- Dijo Amador.

- Bueno, hemos puesto dos sofás en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta. No hagáis ruido que no se puede tener niños encerrados en una furgoneta.- Bromeó el padre de Sara abriendo la puerta de atrás de la furgoneta. Alberto miró dentro y comprobó que no era del todo broma. La parte de atrás de la furgoneta estaba vacía salvo por dos sofás atados a las paredes con unas cuerdas con ganchos en los extremos. Todos empezaron a reír mientras entraban y se sentaban.- _Sin duda va a ser un viaje divertido_.- Pensó subiéndose también.

- ¿Falta alguien?- Preguntó el padre de Sara. Todos se miraron los unos a los otros.

- No, estamos todos.- Respondió Natalia.

- ¿Y Max?- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido a su hija.- ¿Lo has invitado?

- Dijo que no podía venir.- Respondió ella.- No me olvidé de invitarle.

- Mejor que no haya venido.- Dijo Sergio a Amador.

- Lo mejor hubiese sido que hubiera venido él en vez de ti.- Dijo el padre de Sara mirando a Sergio fijamente.

- No, no me refería a eso, Eduardo, era solo que... así cabemos mejor.- Dijo Sergio con cara de asustado.

- Don Eduardo para ti.- Dijo cerrando la puerta de la furgoneta.

- Cómo me alegra ver que mi padre y mi novio se llevan bien.- Dijo Sara bromeando y todos rieron.

El viaje resultó muy divertido, todos se ponían de pie en el centro y cuando había una curva se caían en alguno de los sofás. No pararon de reír en todo el viaje y Alberto tenía que reconocer que enfrentarse a su padre merecía la pena cuando la razón era estar con ellos.

En un momento dado, en una de las curvas Alberto cayó sobre uno de los sofás de espalda, quedando él tumbado boca arriba. Empezó a reír con los ojos cerrados y en la siguiente curva sintió un golpe. Cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió por lo que vio. La cara de Natalia estaba a pocos centímetros de la suya, podía incluso sentir su respiración. Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos hasta que Natalia pegó un salto y se quitó de encima de él. Alberto se quedó allí, tumbado en el sofá, mirando a ninguna parte durante unos instantes, muy ruborizado.

- Id a un hotel.- Dijo Sergio bromeando mientras se reían todos a carcajadas.

- H-ha sido u-un accidente.- Dijo Natalia tartamudeando completamente sonrojada.

- Sí, sí... un accidente...- Dijo Sara mirando a Natalia con una sonrisa pícara.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más, la furgoneta se paró y a los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió.

- Ya hemos llegado, señores. Son veinte euros por persona.- Dijo el padre de Sara apartándose para que todos salieran.

- Mañana te pagamos.- Dijo Sergio bajándose.

- Mañana, por suerte, no te voy a ver.- Dijo subiéndose en el asiento del conductor.- Por la tarde os recojo. No os perdáis.

- Tu padre me odia, ¿verdad?- Le dijo Sergio a Sara mientras la furgoneta se iba.

- Algo le habrás hecho.- Dijo Alberto poniendo su mano en el hombro de Sergio.

- ¿Tu le caes bien al padre de Natalia?- Preguntó Sergio.

- Pues no lo sé, no hablamos mucho, la verdad.- Respondió.- Pero Natalia no es mi novia, así que supongo que no importa.

- No es tu novia porque no se lo pides.- Dijo Sergio,- ¿A que sí, Amador?- Le preguntó a Amador que estaba junto a ellos.

- Sí, si le dijeras lo que sientes seguro que te correspondería.- Respondió Amador.

- Yo... Creo que no estoy preparado.- Dijo Alberto mirando a Natalia que estaba con las chicas unos metros delante de ellos.

- Te comprendo, yo tampoco lo estaba.- Dijo Sergio.- Pero te recomiendo que no tardes mucho o, puede que cuando estés preparado, ella ya se haya olvidado de ti.

- Bueno, pues tendré que hacer que no me olvide.- Dijo Alberto con una pequeña sonrisa.- _Porque sé que yo nunca me olvidaré de ella_.- Pensó.

**Sara's POV**

Ya llevaban un rato comprando y la mayoría ya tenían todos los regalos comprados. Solo a Natalia y a Alberto le faltaban los regalos para sus padres porque, según ellos, a sus padres no les hacía falta nada y no sabían qué comprarles.

- Ha sido más rápido de lo que creía.- Dijo Sara sentándose en un banco.

- Sí... Ya es casi la hora de comer, ¿dónde vamos?- Dijo Sergio sentándose junto a ella.

- Vamos a cualquier sitio que sea barato.- Dijo Amador.

- Donde haya menos gente.- Añadió Valentina.

- Habrá que esperar a la parejita...- Dijo Claudia mirando en la dirección en la que estaban Natalia y Alberto comprando.

- Sara, ¿Rex tiene novia?- Preguntó Sergio de repente.

- ¿Max? No que yo sepa.- Respondió ella.- ¿Por qué?

- Porque al parecer sí que tiene.- Dijo Sergio señalando detrás de Sara.- Parece que tiene secretos incluso contigo.

Sara miró hacia donde Sergio estaba señalando y vio a Max, rodeando el hombro de una pelirroja con su brazo mientras sonreía, como lo hacía cuando estaba con ella y, por alguna razón, eso la molestó. Y mucho. Cuando Max se acercó y los vio, dejó de sonreír.

- Hola, Sara.- Dijo Max soltando a la pelirroja rápidamente.

- ¿Desde cuando me llamas Sara?- Preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

- Bueno, es tu nombre, ¿no?- Respondió él.- Hola a todos.

- ¿Quién es tu amiga?- Preguntó Amador.

- Ah, sí, ella es Emma, es mi...- Dijo Max mirando a Sara.

- Soy su amiga.- La interrumpió la pelirroja resaltando la palabra "amiga".

- Encantada, yo soy Valentina.- Dijo ella sonriendo.- ¿Queréis venir a comer con nosotros?

- No... Creo que mejor...- Empezó a decir Max.

- ¡Sí, por supuesto!- Le volvió a interrumpir Emma.

Todos se presentaron y esperaron a Natalia y a Alberto para ir a comer. En el camino a la zona de restaurantes, Emma estuvo hablando con todos alegremente.- _Acaba de llegar y ya quiere ser el centro de atención_.- Pensó Sara mientras miraba a Emma con rabia, y lo peor es que ni siquiera sabía por qué se sentía así.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te cae bien Emma?- Preguntó Valentina poniéndose al lado de Sara.

- Solo está llamando la atención y, además, está ignorando a Max.- Dijo ella enfadada.

- No está ignorando a Max, solo está conociendo a los demás.- Dijo Valen sonriendo.- ¿No será que estás celosa?

- ¡No estoy celosa!- Exclamó Sara.- ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

- No lo sé... a lo mejor porque es la novia de Max.- Dijo Valentina pícaramente.

- No es su novia.- Dijo Sara rápidamente.- Es solo su amiga.

- ¿Ves como estás celosa? Está claro que es su novia, aunque no lo quieras aceptar.- Dijo Valentina aun sonriendo.- No me digas que te gusta Max.

- No, es solo mi amigo, solo que...- Dijo y miró al suelo.- Supongo que estoy acostumbrada a ser la única con la que se ríe...

- Vamos, que te gusta.- Dijo Valentina riendo.

- ¡Que no!- Respondió Sara empezando a cabrearse.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante italiano, juntaron dos mesas y se sentaron, Sara junto a Max "por suerte", y a su otro lado Sergio. Pidieron cada uno lo que iban a comer y comenzaron a hablar mientras esperaban. Decidieron pedir unas pizzas y compartirlas ya que eran muy grandes y así pagaban menos. Alberto y Natalia pidieron una pizza prosciutto, Sergio y Sara compartieron una de 4 quesos, Max y Emma una tropical y Claudia, Violeta y Fernando otra de jamón y queso. Amador y Valentina, al contrario de los demás, decidieron pedir un plato de espaguetis a la carbonara. Cuando trajeron la comida, empezaron a comer pero sin parar de hablar unos con otros.

- ¿Has visto la película de La dama y el vagabundo?- Preguntó Amador a Valentina.

- Sí, la vi de pequeña, ¿por qué?- Respondió Valentina.

- ¿Hacemos la parte del beso con los espaguetis?- Preguntó él sonriendo.

Valentina le miró y sonrió, pero no dijo nada y continuó comiendo. Sara los miró y sonrió.- _Son tan monos juntos..._- Pensó. Luego miró a Max y le vio mirando a la mesa sin hablar con nadie.

- ¿Estás bien? Estás muy callado.- Le dijo a Max. Él la miró.

- Sí.- Respondió.- ¿Y tú? Parecías... cabreada antes.

- No estaba cabreada, solo... sorprendida.- Contestó ella.- No sabía que tuvieras novia.

- No, ella no es...- Empezó a decir él.

- Si, ya, es tu "amiga".- Interrumpió Sara sarcásticamente.

- Pero es que ella no...- Volvió a intentar Max.

- ¿De qué habláis?- Preguntó Emma interrumpiendo a Max y apoyando su brazo en su hombro.

- Estábamos... hablando de ti.- Dijo Sara mirando a Emma fijamente.- ¿Lleváis mucho juntos? Creo que nunca me ha hablado de ti.

- Pues... nos conocemos desde pequeños, prácticamente de toda la vida.- Respondió ella sonriendo.-¿Y dices que nunca ha hablado de mí?- Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- No que yo recuerde.- Respondió Sara.

- Hay que ver Max...- Empezó Emma mirándole.- Nos conocemos desde que nacimos y nunca has hablado de mí, y la conoces a ella desde hace dos semanas y estás todo el rato hablando de ella...

- ¿Habla de mí?- Preguntó Sara sorprendida.

- Todo el tiempo... Eres lo que más le gusta a Max del pueblo, bueno, lo único que le gusta al parecer, porque no habla de otra cosa.- Respondió ella con una gran sonrisa mirando a Sara, ignorando la mirada asesina con la que la estaba mirando Max.

Sara miró a Max, muy sorprendida.- _¿Está sonrojado o es mi imaginación?_- Pensó mientras le miraba. Max estaba mirando a la mesa, callado, con expresión de enfado o de vergüenza, no estaba segura.

- Es tu novio, ¿no estás celosa?- Preguntó Valentina que estaba sentada enfrente de ellos. Los tres la miraron y ella puso cara de sorpresa.- Ah, ¿era una conversación privada? Lo siento, os estaba escuchando y...

- No estoy celosa.- Interrumpió Emma.- Me alegro que haya encontrado a alguien.- Le susurró a Valentina con cuidado de que ni Max ni Sara la entendieran.

- Pero ese alguien tiene novio y no le gusta Max.- Susurró Valentina imitando a Emma.

- Por ahora.- Sonrió Emma.- Tú dale tiempo.

- Eres una novia muy rara...- Dijo Valentina extrañada.

- No es que esté hablando de ti todo el día.- Le dijo Max a Sara tras varios minutos de silencio mientras Emma seguía hablando con Valentina.- Es solo... Hablo de ti porque eres mi única amiga y paso mucho tiempo contigo.

- Ya, y porque estás enamorado de mí, admítelo.- Bromeó ella. Max la miró y sonrió.

- Me has pillado.- Contestó sonriendo.

- Ahora en serio, no puedes tener sólo un amigo. ¿Por qué no te haces amigo de los del equipo?-Dijo Sara.

- No puedo, prefieren a Sergio.- Respondió Max.- Según él, no pueden ser amigos de los dos. Además, ya te tengo a ti, ¿para qué quiero a alguien más?- Dijo sonriendo. Sara la miró y sonrió un poco sonrojada.

- Inténtalo, por favor.- Le dijo con cara de pena.

- Está bien... lo intentaré.- Dijo Max asintiendo.- Pero que conste que lo hago por ti.

- Gracias.- Dijo Sara sonriendo.- No te arrepentirás.

**Amador's POV**

- ¿Entonces os ha quedado claro?- Preguntó Emma.- Cada chico compra a una chica y viceversa.

Poneos de acuerdo a quien le vais a comprar. Por cierto, me gustan todo tipo de joyas y zapatos.- Dijo sonriendo a los chicos.

- Bueno... ¿quién le compra a quién?- Preguntó Sergio cuando se alejaron de las chicas.- Yo a Sara, está claro. Alberto, tú deberías comprarle a Natalia, seguro que le hace mucha ilusión.- Dijo sonriendo pícaramente a su amigo. Alberto le miró con una mirada asesina.

- Yo quiero comprarle a Valentina.- Dijo Amador sonriendo.- Se me ocurren muchas cosas que le podrían gustar.

- ¿Y los que no estamos enamorados de nadie a quién le compramos?- Preguntó Fernando con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡No estoy enamorado de Valentina!- Dijo Amador rápidamente sonrojándose.

- Seguro que no.- Dijo Sergio riendo.- Haz como Alberto, él no lo ha negado.- Todos miraron a Alberto y éste se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Para qué negarlo?- Preguntó él sin mirar a sus amigos. Todos se rieron y empezaron a hacer bromas sobre Natalia y él, divertidos por lo ruborizado que estaba.

- ¿A quién le vas a comprar tú?- Preguntó Amador a Max, el cual era el único que no estaba riendo y bromeando con los demás.

- Supongo que a Emma, soy el único que la conoce aquí.- Respondió él mirando a Amador.

- Algo me dice que te gustaría comprarle a otra persona.- Dijo Amador acercándose a él y bajando un poco la voz. Max le miró y sonrió un poco.

- No sé si os habéis dado cuenta, pero hay más chicas que chicos.- Dijo Max a los chicos delante suya- Alguien va a tener que comprarle a dos chicas.

- Es verdad... Fernando, eres el único que queda, ¿a quién vas a comprarle?- Preguntó Alberto.

- Me da igual... A Claudia mismo.- Respondió él.

- Entonces queda Violeta.- Dijo Sergio.- Venga, yo me encargo de ella.

- ¿En serio?- Preguntó Amador- ¿No se pondrá celosa tu novia?

- Sara nunca se pone celosa.- Respondió él sonriendo.

- Pues antes estaba celosa de Emma.- Susurró Amador. Max, que aun estaba junto a él le miró con el ceño fruncido, como si hubiera escuchado mal.- No me hagas caso, me lo habré imaginado.- Dijo con una falsa sonrisa a modo de disculpa, como si hubiese dicho algo malo.- _Será mejor que no me meta en esto... Sergio se cabrea fácilmente_.- Pensó.

Mientras iban buscando por las tiendas y comprando los regalos, se fueron separando hasta que Amador se dio cuenta que se había quedado solo en una de las tiendas. Salió de la tienda y buscó con la mirada a los demás, pero no vio a nadie. Suspirando, volvió a entrar en la tienda y se encontró con Max.

- Nos han dejado solos.- Le dijo acercándose a él.- ¿Has comprado algo ya?

- No... No sé qué comprar, mi hermana tiene gustos muy raros, dice que le gusta todo pero luego se queja de lo que le compran.- Respondió Max suspirando.

- Un momento, ¿tu hermana?- Preguntó Amador confuso.

- Emma.- Dijo Max.

- ¿Es tu hermana?- Preguntó. Cuando vio a Max asintiendo él sonrió.- Entonces eso lo explica todo...- Dijo en voz baja.

- ¿El qué?- Preguntó Max mirándole.

- Que no estuviera celosa de Sara, al contrario, decía que se alegraba de que te gustara. Estaba poniendo celosa a Sara a propósito para ver si le gustas...- Respondió él con una sonrisa, orgulloso de ser el único que se dio cuenta.

- Dos cosas.- Dijo Max.- La primera: ¿Sara estaba celosa? Y la segunda: nunca he dicho que me guste Sara.

- Dos respuestas.- Respondió sonriendo.- La primera: sí, lo estaba. Estaba igual que tú cuando la ves con Sergio; y la segunda: no hace falta que lo digas, se nota claramente.

- ¿Y eso lo dices tú?- Dijo Max con fastidio.- Siempre estás babeando detrás de Valentina.

- Yo no babeo, solo me gusta estar con ella.- Respondió con cara seria.

- Lo mismo digo.- Dijo Max. Amador le miró durante un momento.

- Cómprale algo.- Le dijo.

- ¿A quién? ¿A Sara?- Preguntó. Amador asintió.- No.

- ¿Por qué no? Sería una buena oportunidad para llamar su atención.- Dijo Amador.

- Ya tiene un novio que le va a comprar un regalo.- Respondió Max.

- Pero Sergio siempre hace regalos horribles. Puedes regalarle algo que le guste y así lo recordará con más cariño, ya que el regalo de su novio seguro que no le gustará.- Dijo Amador empezando a gritar.

- Está bien.- Dijo Max finalmente.

- ¡Vamos a comprarles dos regalos que las enamore!- Dijo Amador gritando.

- ¿Podrías bajar la voz?- Preguntó Max seriamente.- Todo el mundo nos está mirando.

- ¡Ah, perdón! A veces me emociono demasiado.- Dijo amador bajando la voz con una sonrisa culpable. Y por primera vez, le pareció ver a Max sonreír.

Los dos empezaron a mirar en todas las tiendas. En algunas había cosas que Max pensaba que le podrían gustar a Sara, pero Amador siempre le decía que no comprara nada y esperara a encontrar un regalo perfecto.

- No existe el regalo perfecto.- Se quejó Max cansado de buscar.

- Seguro que sí.- Dijo Amador sonriendo.

- ¿Y cual es el regalo perfecto que le vas a comprar a Valentina?- Preguntó cruzando los brazos.

- Está en una tienda de ahí atrás.- Respondió Amador.- Lo vi antes, pero es muy grande y no puedo estar cargando con él todo el rato.

- ¿Qué es?- Preguntó Max.

- Un oso de peluche así de grande.- Dijo Amador extendiendo los brazos todo lo que podía.- Además tiene un corazón entre sus patas.

- Genial, seguro que no se da cuenta que te gusta.- Dijo Max sarcásticamente.

- Lo que no sé es cómo me lo voy a llevar sin que nadie lo vea...- Dijo Amador pensativo ignorando el comentario de Max.

- Puedo llamar a Edu para que venga un poco antes y escondemos el oso en la furgoneta antes de que nadie lo vea.- Propuso Max.

- ¿Llamas al padre de Sara Edu?- Preguntó Amador.

- Sí, ¿por qué?- Dijo Max.

- Tienes mucha confianza con él... A Sergio le obliga a llamarle Don Eduardo.- Dijo Amador riendo.- Bueno, ¿sabes ya qué comprar a Sara?

- Creo que sí... ¿Te parece bien estas pulseras? Dos iguales, una para ella y otra para mí.- Dijo Max cogiendo una cajita con dos pulseras.- ¿O es poco? Aunque son caras...

- A mí me gustan, aunque como lo vea Sergio se va a cabrear.- Respondió Amador.- ¿Nos compramos tu y yo collares a juego? Con un corazón para demostrar que somos mejores amigos.- Dijo bromeando con una sonrisa inocente.

- Voy a pagar y a llamar a Edu.- Dijo Max alejándose.- Busca los corazones rosas, me gustan más que los rojos.- Dijo girando la cabeza para mirar a Amador con una pequeña sonrisa.

Amador no pudo evitar reír.-_ Parece que cuando coge confianza es totalmente distinto a como es normalmente. Ya se por qué le gusta a Sara estar con él.- _Pensó aun riendo.

Cuando llegó Eduardo y vio a Amador con un peluche enorme en brazos empezó a reír.

- ¿Para quién es?- Preguntó cuando se acercó a ellos.

- Para Valentina.- Respondió Amador.

- Menudo novio estás hecho.- Le dijo con una sonrisa alegre.

- Solo somos amigos.- Dijo Amador metiendo al oso en la parte delantera de la furgoneta para que nadie lo viera.

- ¿Enserio? Por la forma en la que os mirabais parecía que estabais saliendo.- Dijo el padre de Sara abriendo la puerta de la parte de atrás. Amador le miró algo sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo me mira?- Preguntó rápidamente.

- Entrad ya, por ahí vienen los demás.- Dijo Eduardo sentándose en el asiento del conductor.

- No me has respondido.- Dijo Amador mirándole.- ¿Cómo me mira?. -_¿Cómo yo a ella?_- Pensó subiéndose a la furgoneta.

**Natalia's POV**

- ¿Le pasa algo a Sara conmigo?- Preguntó Emma acercándose a Natalia en una de las tiendas. Natalia la miró y se encogió de hombros.

- Pues no sé... Normalmente es simpática con todo el mundo.- Dijo Natalia pensativa.

- Puede que no le gusten las pelirrojas.- Dijo Valentina bromeando.

- En realidad soy rubia, como ella, pero me gusta más el pelo rojo.- Dijo Emma sonriendo.- Para los chicos prefiero el pelo negro o marrón oscuro, como ese amigo alto vuestro. No el del pelo negro rizado, el otro que lo tiene liso y un poco más corto.

- ¿Alberto?- Preguntó Valentina.

- Sí, ese.- Contestó Emma sonriendo ampliamente.- ¿Sabéis si tiene novia... o está libre?

- No tiene novia, pero...- Dijo Natalia.

- ¡Genial!- Exclamó Emma.

- Pero, ¿qué pasa con Max?- Preguntó Valentina algo confusa.

- Max es solo mi hermano. Le estaba ayudando con Sara. Si se ponía celosa es que está interesada en él, y está claro que está celosa.- Contestó Emma sin parar de sonreír.

- Pero, ¿en serio estás interesada en Alberto?- Preguntó Natalia sin prestar atención de las risas de sus amigas por los celos de Sara.

- Sí, además de ser bastante mono, parecía educado y amable.- Respondió Emma.

- Pues a mí me parece más guapo Amador, la verdad.- Dijo Valentina.

- A mí tu hermano.- Dijo Claudia a Emma.

- Pues a mí me gusta más Sergio.- Dijo Violeta sin darse cuenta de que Sara estaba detrás suya.

Cuando la vio, pegó un bote de la sorpresa.- No es que me guste ni nada, es solo que como las demás están diciendo quién les parece más guapo de los chicos...- Sara la miró fijamente durante unos segundos hasta que no pudo más y empezó a reír.

- No te preocupes, Vilu, no te voy a comer ni nada.- Dijo Sara entre risas.  
- - - - - - -

Tras comprar los regalos, fueron a un pequeño parque a descansar un rato y, mientras Emma, Violeta y Claudia veían quién llegaba más alto en los columpios, Natalia, Sara y Valentina se sentaron en uno de los bancos.

- Tienes razón, Sara.- Dijo Natalia.- Emma es mala persona.

- Solo estás celosa porque te quiere quitar a tu chico.- Dijo Sara sonriendo al ver cómo su amiga miraba con odio a Emma.

- Se te ve más contenta ahora que sabes que es la hermana de Max y no su novia, Sara.- Dijo Valentina sentada a su lado.

- Estamos hablando de que le quiere quitar el novio a Nati, no de mis celos.- Dijo Sara intentando parecer seria, pero aun así se notaba que estaba aguantando una sonrisa.

- Por quinta vez: Alberto no es mi novio.- Dijo Natalia con voz cansada.

- Porque tú no quieres.- Dijo Sara.- Si te hubieses confesado ayer ya estaríais juntos y no tendrías que preocuparte por Emma.

- No es tan fácil.- Se quejó Natalia.- A ti se te confesaron, no es lo mismo.

- Es cierto.- añadió Valentina mirando a Sara.- Tú tuviste mucha suerte.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?- Preguntó Sara.- ¿Vas a dejar a Emma que se acerque a Alberto?

- ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? No es como si fuera mi novio... Aunque no me guste tendré que aguantarme.- Respondió Natalia apoyando los codos en las rodillas y tapándose la cara con la manos.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Natalia?- Preguntó Violeta acercándose a ellas junto con Claudia y Emma.

- Nada...- Respondió ella no sonando muy convencida.- ¿Ya habéis comprado todas los regalos?

- Sí, y por si alguien lo quiere saber, le he comprado a mi hermano una equipación de un jugador de baloncesto que le gusta mucho a él.- Dijo Emma.- No recuerdo ahora el nombre...

- Gracias por informarnos.- Dijo Sara sarcásticamente.

- Pues vayámonos ya.- Dijo Valentina separando a Sara de Emma por si decía algo que no debía.

- Voy a llamar a Sergio y preguntarle si ya han acabado.- Dijo Sara mirando aun a Emma fijamente.  
- - - - - -

- ¿Donde están Amador y Max?- Preguntó Valentina al ver que allí solo estaban Sergio, Alberto y Fernando.

- Los perdimos de vista hace rato.- Respondió Sergio acercándose a Sara y dándole un beso.

- Amador me llamó antes y me dijo que ya estaban en el aparcamiento con tu padre.- Dijo Alberto mirando a Sara.

- Pues vamos nosotros también.- Dijo Claudia empezando a andar.

- ¿Vais a venir Max y tu con nosotros?- Preguntó Sara a Emma.

- No sé si vamos a caber todos...- Dijo Natalia con la esperanza de que dijera que no.

- Sí cabemos, la furgoneta es grande.- La interrumpió Alberto.

- Si Alberto quiere que vaya, no me puedo negar.- Dijo Emma rodeando un brazo de él con los suyos mientras sonreía.

Al ver esto, Natalia miró con odio a Emma, pero antes de que pudiese hacer o decir nada, Valentina y Sara la separaron un poco de ellos.

- ¡Le ha abrazado!- Dijo Natalia enfadada.

- En realidad, solo su brazo.- Dijo Sara, pero se cayó al ver la mirada que le estaba echando Natalia.

- Da igual, Nati.- Dijo Valentina amablemente.- Seguro que no la volvemos a ver en mucho tiempo, y para ese entonces ya ni se acordará de Alberto.

- Supongo que sí... Pero aun así me molesta que tenga tanta confianza con él... Ojalá yo pudiera ser así con él...- Dijo Natalia con voz triste.

- Allí están mi padre, Amador y el idiota de Max.- Dijo Sara mirando unos metros delante de ellas.- Hablando del idiota, tengo que esconder su regalo antes de que lo vea.

- ¿Por qué lo llamas idiota?- Preguntó Valentina con una sonrisa, divertida.

- Estoy enfadada con él.- Respondió ella.- Hasta que no se disculpe no le voy a hablar.

- ¿Y si te chocas con él en la furgoneta?- Preguntó Natalia.

- No, hombre. Eso te lo dejo a ti con Alberto, ahora toca que él se caiga encima de ti.-Contestó Sara riendo.

Natalia la miró y no pudo aguantar la risa.- _Si soy sincera, no me importaría mucho que ocurriera_.- Pensó mientras sonreía algo sonrojada al recordar el rostro de Alberto tan cerca del suyo.

**Max's POV**

Durante todo el camino de vuelta, el cual había sido bastante divertido, Sara lo había estado ignorando. No solo no le hablaba, sino que Max estaba seguro de que le torturaba a propósito besando a Sergio cada cinco minutos. Cómo le hubiese gustado ser él a quien besaba.

Un rato después de legar al pueblo, cuando ya se habían ido casi todos a sus casas con los regalos, solo quedaban Sara, Valentina, Natalia, Alberto, Emma y Max en el parque donde Eduardo les había dejado. Aprovechando que Sergio se había ido, Max se acercó a Sara e intentó hablar con ella, pero seguía ignorándole. Eso ya le estaba molestando.

- ¿Podemos hablar?- Le dijo Max poniendo su mano en el brazo de ella.

- No tengo nada de qué hablar.- Respondió ella seriamente pero sin apartar su mano.

- ¿Por qué estás enfadada?- Preguntó él mirándole a los ojos.

- No lo estoy.- Contestó ella apartando la vista.

- Por favor, Sara. Dímelo.- Le pidió él poniendo cara de pena.

- ¿Desde cuándo me llamas Sara?- Susurró ella tan bajito que Max no la entendió.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó.

- ¿Por qué me llamas Sara? ¡Tu nunca me llamas así!- Dijo ella subiendo la voz y mirándole por fin.

- ¿Estás enfadada porque te he llamado Sara en vez de Preciosa?- Preguntó Max frunciendo el ceño, sintiendo una mezcla de confusión, sorpresa y diversión.

- No, eso es solo...- Respondió ella avergonzada por enfadarse por esa tontería.- ¡Me has mentido! ¿Por qué dijiste que Emma era tu novia?

- Yo... Nunca dije que fuera mi novia, dije que era mi amiga.- Respondió él con una pequeña sonrisa culpable.

- ¡Pero me hiciste creer que era tu novia!- Dijo ella casi gritando. Cuando se dio cuenta que Natalia, Valentina, Emma y Alberto la estaban mirando desde donde estaban ellos, unos metros alejados de Max y ella, se escondió detrás de Max, avergonzada.

- Lo siento.- Dijo Max mirándola a los ojos.- Pero, ¿por qué te molesta tanto?

- No lo sé.- Respondió ella mirando al suelo.

Max la miró uno segundos, no sabiendo qué pensar. Se acercó un poco más a ella y la hizo mirarle colocando su mano en su barbilla.

- ¿Qué te molesta, que haya mentido o que te haya hecho creer que Emma era mi novia?- Preguntó Max si apartar su mano de la cara de ella.

- Yo... No lo sé... Las dos cosas me molestan.- Respondió ella sonrojada por lo cerca que estaban Max y ella.

- ¿Por qué?- Volvió a preguntar él.

- Te he dicho que no lo sé... Pero me molesta, y mucho. Solo de pensar en ti con ella me cabrea.-Contestó ella mucho más sonrojada que antes mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Al escuchar eso, Max sintió una oleada de calor por todo su cuerpo y no pudo evitar abrazarla, en parte porque sentía la necesidad de hacerlo y, por otro lado, para que ella no viera cómo se había sonrojado. Poco a poco sintió como ella le devolvía el abrazo, no muy segura al principio, pero cogiendo confianza y abrazándole con fuerza al final.

- Solo por curiosidad...- Susurró ella con la cabeza en su pecho.- ¿Tienes... novia?

Max no pudo evitar reír y abrazarla con más fuerza.

- No, no tengo.- Dijo sonriendo.- Estoy esperando a que la chica perfecta sepa lo que siente por mí.-Y sin más, la soltó dulcemente y la miró a la cara.- Es tarde, me tengo que ir.

- Si, por supuesto.- Dijo ella soltándolo a él también.

Max sonrió y se alejó, dejando a Sara algo confusa y sonrojada. Se despidió de los otros tres y antes de marcharse se dio la vuelta y miró a Sara.

- Buenas noches a todos. Te veo pronto, Preciosa.- Dijo guiñando el ojo a Sara. Ella sonrió y le sacó la lengua.  
- - - - - - -

Al llegar a su casa, metió los regalos en un cajón de su escritorio y fue directamente al salón, dejándose caer en el sofá. Suspiró de cansancio y encendió la televisión.

- Lo tienes difícil, hermano.- Dijo Emma sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó él no sabiendo de lo que hablaba su hermana.

- Sara.- Respondió ella.- No creo que su novio la deje ir fácilmente.

- No me importa, no voy a renunciar a ella fácilmente tampoco.- Dijo Max cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Tan enamorado estás?- Preguntó ella con una sonrisa. Él la miró, pero no contestó.- Al menos parece que le gustas, estaba bastante celosa.

- Está confusa.- Dijo Max.

- Pues haz que deje de estarlo.- Dijo ella levantándose del sofá.

- ¿Cómo?- Preguntó él mirándola.

- Sé más cariñoso, a ver cuánto se puede resistir.- Respondió ella sonriendo.- Lo del abrazo de hoy ha sido perfecto, haz más cosas como esas.- Dijo ella desde la puerta del salón

- No quiero molestarla...- Dijo él.

- A mi no me ha parecido que la hayas molestado.- Dijo Emma sonriendo con picardía y saliendo de la habitación.

Max miró como salía y suspiró.- Ser mas cariñoso... eso puedo hacerlo. Total, no tengo nada que perder.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**Amador's POV**

Volvió a mirar el regalo una vez más, comprobando que había quedado bien envuelto. «_Espero que no sea demasiado... Creo que no debí comprar el papel de corazones_» Pensó respirando hondo para calmarse y ser capaz de tocar el timbre. Habían quedado todos un par de horas después para ir a patinar sobre hielo e intercambiar los regalos, ya que era el día de Navidad, pero al ser tan grande su regalo, Amador pensó que sería mejor dárselo antes y, claro está, la idea de pasar dos horas más con Valentina a solas le emocionaba, pero también le ponía muy nervioso.

Ya llevaba delante de la puerta de la casa de Valentina casi diez minutos y empezaba a sentirse estúpido. «_¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? Solo soy un amigo que le va a dar un regalo por Navidad, no es como si fuera una cita ni nada_», pensó y por fin se atrevió a tocar el timbre.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó un niño pequeño con un pijama de Pokémon-. ¿Y qué es eso?- volvió a preguntar señalando al regalo.

- Esto... ¿Está tu hermana?- preguntó Amador aun más nervioso.

- Ya veo... Es un regalo para mi hermana... Sí que eres su novio después de todo- dijo Alfredo sonriendo-. Adelante, entra, seguro que se alegra de verte.

Amador le miró, inseguro, por unos instantes, pero decidió ignorar al niño y entrar. Alfredo le guió hasta el salón y le dijo que su hermana estaba dentro, pero cuando Amador abrió la puerta, vio que no estaba sola.

- H-hola, no sabía que estabas con alguien- dijo Amador al ver que había una chica con ella.

- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó la chica antes de que Valentina pudiera hablar.

- Soy Amador, un amigo de Valentina- respondió él intentando sonreír-. ¿Y tú eres...?

- Clara, la prima favorita de Valen.- Dijo ella levantándose y acercándose a Amador.- ¿Ese regalo es para mi prima?

- S-si... Hicimos una especie de amigo invisible y a mí me tocó ella- contestó él muy nervioso-. Pensé que sería mejor dárselo antes y no llevarlo a cuestas todo el rato...

- ¿Ese es mi regalo? ¡Es enorme!- dijo Valentina levantándose también del sofá y poniéndose junto a su prima.

- Bueno... creo que aquí sobramos... Vamos, Alfredo- dijo Clara llevándose a Alfredo con ella fuera de la habitación tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio.

- ¿Por qué? Yo quiero ver el regalo- se quejó Alfredo mientras su prima lo llevaba hacia la puerta.

- ¡Ah! Espera un momento- dijo Valentina yendo hacia la puerta también.

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Amador.

- A por tu regalo- respondió ella sonriendo justo antes de salir de la habitación. Tras unos segundos Valentina volvió con un pequeño regalo en su mano, aún sonriendo.

- Así que a ti también te ha tocado regalarme a mí...- dijo Amador mirando el regalo.

- Yo lo pedí, quería ser yo quien te comprara el regalo- dijo ella cerrando la puerta del salón y sentándose en el sofá haciendo un gesto para que Amador se sentara con ella-. Después de todo eres el chico al que más conozco y estoy segura que mi regalo te va a gustar.

- No lo dudo- dijo él mirándole a los ojos-. Bueno, ¿quién va primero?- dijo al darse cuenta que llevaban varios segundos mirándose fijamente el uno al otro.

- Abre tú primero mi regalo- respondió ella extendiéndoselo.

- ¿Es un libro? Tiene forma de libro- dijo él cogiendo el regalo.

- No, no es un libro- dijo ella sonriendo-. ¿Quieres abrirlo ya?- añadió al ver a Amador agitar el regalo intentando escuchar algo.

Amador la miró y sonrió como un niño chico. Empezó a abrir el regalo y cuando vio la carcasa del videojuego su cara cambió de sonreír a una de sorpresa.

- ¡Lo he estado buscando desde hace semanas! ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? Están agotados en todas las tiendas- dijo Amador sin parar de sonreír.

-Bueno, el de la tienda es amigo de mis padres y cuando me reconoció me vendió este que lo tenía guardado para él- respondió ella sonriendo al ver la expresión de Amador-. Ahora dame mi regalo- dijo ella mirándolo.

Él lo cogió y lo puso junto a ella, en el suelo. Valentina no esperó ni un segundo en romper el papel y cuando vio lo que era empezó a reír y lo abrazó.

- Que suavecito...- dijo cuando lo soltó.

- Entonces te gusta... menos mal. Estaba preocupado porque no te gustara...- dijo él aliviado.

- ¿Esto es verdad?- Preguntó ella. Amador la miró, sin saber a que se refería y ella le miró-. Lo que pone en el corazón que tiene el oso.

Amador miró al peluche y se puso pálido al leer lo que ponía: "Te quiero", ya se había olvidado de esa parte. Amador la miró, sin saber qué decir durante unos segundos.

- S-sí- dijo él finalmente casi susurrando. Ella sonrió.

- Yo también te quiero- dijo ella.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó él muy sorprendido.

- Eres un amigo muy especial para mí, eres mi mejor amigo- contestó ella sin parar de sonreír.

- S-sí, p-por supuesto, tú también eres la mejor amiga que he tenido nunca- dijo él riéndose de sí mismo-. Bueno, tenemos dos horas antes de reunirnos con los demás, ¿qué hacemos?

- ¿Te apetece jugar a la Wii? Papá Noel me ha traído un nuevo juego- dijo ella levantándose y dejando al peluche en el sofá.

- Claro, ¿qué juego es?- dijo él levantándose también.

Cuando Amador se giró para mirarla, Valentina se acercó a él y, sonriendo, le rodeó el torso con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, abrazándolo dulcemente. Tras un par de segundos de confusión, Amador se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y le devolvió el abrazo, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella.

Se quedaron así, no queriendo separarse del otro hasta que escucharon a alguien tosiendo. Se separaron rápidamente y miraron hacia donde habían escuchado el ruido y vieron a dos personas, un niño y una chica, ambos sonriendo con picardía.

- Qué escena tan bonita. ¿Qué estabais haciendo, parejita?- dijo Clara sin parar de sonreír.

- N-nada, le daba las gracias por el regalo, sólo eso- respondió rápidamente Valentina.

Amador pudo ver lo sonrojada que estaba ella, seguramente igual que lo estaba él y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Tanto te ha gustado?- preguntó Alfredo con la misma sonrisa que su prima.

- N-no, bueno, sí, pero... Vamos a jugar a la Wii, ¿os apuntáis?- dijo cambiando de tema.

El resto del tiempo que quedaba hasta la hora a la que habían quedado lo pasaron jugando. Clara no paró de bromear sobre el abrazo y molestar a su prima con que ese abrazo le había encantado pero, aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiera, ese abrazo les había gustado más de lo que Clara se pudiera imaginar.

**Natalia's POV**

Antes de salir de su casa, Natalia llamó a Sara para ir juntas al parque en el que habían quedado. Natalia siempre era muy puntual y obligó a Sara a prepararse rápido, pero cuando llegaron al parque eran las únicas que estaban allí y Natalia tuvo que soportar la mirada de "ya te lo dije" de Sara mientras esperaban. Poco a poco fueron llegando todos y empezaron a intercambiar los regalos, salvo Natalia y Alberto ya que ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso.

Todos los años, en invierno, el lago que había cerca del pueblo se congelaba y la gente solía ir a patinar en él. Ese día no había mucha gente patinando, cosa que ellos aprovecharon ocupando casi todo el lago.

Estuvieron horas patinando. Algunos, como Valentina y Claudia, que era la primera vez que patinaban, no paraban de caerse, aunque por suerte para ellas, Amador y Fernando se ofrecieron a enseñarlas, pero los resultados no eran muy buenos. Durante esas horas Natalia estuvo esperando el momento perfecto para entregarle el regalo a Alberto, pero nunca lo encontraba solo. Por alguna razón que ella no entendía, ese día se habían puesto todos de acuerdo para estar todo el tiempo alrededor de él. Cuando por fin vio una oportunidad de acercarse a él, ya que Sergio se había ido a ayudar a Violeta, que había estado a punto de caerse, fue directa hacia Alberto, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, todos empezaron a reírse, incluido Alberto, que fue hacia donde estaban los demás, sin darse cuenta de que Natalia quería decirle algo. Cuando se acercó a ver lo que pasaba vio a Valentina y Amador riendo en el hielo, al parecer ella se había caído y había tirado a Amador con ella, que había intentado agarrarla para que no cayera.

- ¿A qué viene esa cara?- preguntó Sara acercándose a Natalia, que llevaba varios minutos sentada en un banco con cara de enfado.

- Nada- respondió, pero cuando vio la mirada de su amiga suspiró y decidió hablar-. Es solo que parece que el universo no quiere que le de su regalo a Alberto- dijo sin cambiar su expresión de enfado.

- Ya veo... ¿Y por qué no le dices simplemente: "toma, aquí tienes tu regalo"?- Dijo Sara encogiéndose de hombros.

- No es tan fácil, además, si se lo digo de esa forma va a parecer que me molesta tener que comprarle algo- respondió Natalia.

- Algo me dice que te preocupa algo más- dijo Sara mirándola fijamente. Natalia la miró y volvió a suspirar.

- ¿Y si no le gusta el regalo? ¿Y si esperaba que le regalara otra persona?- dijo Natalia tapándose la cara con las manos.

- Seguro que le encanta, no te preocupes por eso, y no creo que quisiera el regalo de nadie más que de ti- dijo Sara con una sonrisa amable-. Venga, ahora está con Sergio. Vamos con ellos y me encargo de que Sergio se aleje de él lo suficiente para que puedas darle todos los regalos que quieras.

- Pero...- intentó protestar Natalia.

- No te preocupes, todo irá bien, confía en mí- la interrumpió Sara. Natalia miró a su amiga, no muy convencida, pero siempre que veía su seguridad le aumentaba la confianza.

- Está bien, pero como nos vuelvan a interrumpir me rindo y no le doy el regalo- dijo Natalia con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando se acercaron a ellos, Sara empezó a hacer señas con la cabeza a Sergio descaradamente, lo que provocó una mirada de odio por parte de Natalia a la que Sara respondió con una sonrisa. Cuando Alberto y Natalia se quedaron solos éste miró a Natalia con curiosidad.

- ¿De qué iba eso?- preguntó él.

- N-nada importante, Sara tenía que hablar con Sergio de... su regalo- respondió ella diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- Normal, ¿a quién se le ocurre regalarle un CD con música flamenca cuando todos saben que a Sara no le gusta nada ese tipo de música? Ni a casi ninguno de nosotros- dijo Alberto.

- Sí... H-hablando de regalos, e-este es para ti- dijo ella entregándole una caja envuelta en un papel azul oscuro. Cuando Alberto lo vio, sonrió.

- Muchas gracias- dijo él cogiéndolo. Buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña bolsa de tela-. Toma, esto es para ti, espero que te guste.

Mientras Alberto rompía el papel de su regalo y veía la caja de su colonia favorita, Natalia se quedó mirando la bolsa unos segundos hasta que la abrió cuidadosamente y dejó caer lo que había dentro sobre su mano. Entonces vio una fina cadena con un colgante de colibrí de color verde y azul.

Natalia lo miró, sorprendida. Hacía unos meses le dijo a Alberto que su animal favorito era el colibrí porque tras la muerte de su abuelo, toda su familia estaba triste, ya apenas sonreían, hasta que una tarde, en un parque al que había ido con su madre y su hermana vieron un pequeño colibrí volando sobre las flores. Esa fue la primera vez que vio a su madre sonreír en mucho tiempo. Desde entonces, cada vez que veía uno no podía evitar sonreír, recordando a su abuelo y la sonrisa de su madre.

- Es precioso- dijo ella casi susurrando.

- ¿Te ayudo a ponértelo?- preguntó él sonriendo.

Natalia le dio la cadena a Alberto y se puso de espaldas a él, apartándose el pelo para que no estorbara mientras él le abrochaba la cadena alrededor del cuello. Mientras se la ponía, Natalia sintió el aliento de Alberto sobre su cuello, haciendo que se le erizara el vello y un escalofrío la recorriera.

- Te queda muy bien- dijo Alberto cuando Natalia se dio la vuelta quedando frente a él.

- Muchas gracias, me encanta, de verdad- dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente.

Estuvieron unos minutos más allí, aunque ya estaban todos cansados y nadie patinaba, sólo se quedaron sentados en los bancos. Cuando empezaron a tener hambre, se fueron a un pequeño restaurante que había cerca.

Mientras esperaban a que les trajeran la comida empezaron a hablar de los regalos, hasta que Mar se enfadó diciendo que fueron de compras sin ella, a pesar que aquel día la invitaron, pero ella no pudo ir. El resto de la comida fue más o menos igual, Mar sólo hablaba con Ángela, que tampoco había podido ir a comprar pero, a diferencia de ella, Ángela no estaba enfadada.

**Sara's POV**

- Ignoradla- dijo Sara-, ya se le pasará.

- Entonces, ¿la invito también?- preguntó Valentina.

- Invítala o se enfadará más- respondió Natalia.

Valentina asintió y salió del restaurante para hablar con Mar. Esa noche sus padres no estarían en su casa y su hermano se quedaría en casa de su abuela y sorprendentemente la dejaron invitar a algunos amigos a dormir. En realidad dijo amigas, pero no hay que discriminar.

- ¿Vas a venir?- preguntó Sara saliendo del restaurante.

- No lo sé, creo que sobro aquí, apenas conozco a tus amigos- respondió Max, caminando a su lado.

- Por supuesto que no sobras, es más, si tú no vas yo tampoco voy- dijo ella.

- No digas tonterías- dijo él mirándola, divertido.

- No estoy bromeando, si tú no estás no merece la pena ir- dijo ella seria. Max se paró y la miró, paralizado. Cuando Sara notó que se había parado se dio la vuelta y lo miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó.

- No, nada. dijo él sonriendo.

- Está bien... Entonces, ¿vas a venir?- dijo ella volviendo al tema

- Supongo que ahora no me puedo negar- respondió encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero cuando lleguemos no me dejes solo.

- Te lo prometo- dijo ella sonriendo entrelazando su brazo con el de él-. Seguro que te diviertes.

La casa de Valentina estaba cerca, así que decidieron ir andando. Durante el paseo Sara se sorprendió gratamente al ver a Max hablando y bromeando con Amador, sabía que se llevarían bien. Cuando llegaron a la casa algunos empezaron a jugar a la Wii mientras que otros se sentaban y charlaban.

- Me rindo- dijo Sara suspirando mientras se sentaba junto a Max en el sofá-. Sergio pasa de mí.

- ¿Quieres que hable con él?- preguntó Amador que estaba sentado al otro lado de Max.

- No gracias, es cosa mía- dijo Sara suspirando de nuevo-. ¿Desde cuando sois tan amigos?- preguntó cambiando de tema.

- Pues supongo que desde que nos dimos cuenta que tenemos mucho en común el día que fuimos a comprar los regalos- dijo Amador sonriendo.

- ¿Ves? Te dije que harías amigos- dijo Sara dándole un golpecito en el brazo a Max.

- Bueno, será mejor que me valla, creo que aquí sobro- dijo Amador levantándose-. ¿Sabes, Max? Ahora es un momento perfecto para dar regalos- dijo y se fue.

- Le voy a matar...- susurró Max y al ver la cara confusa de Sara suspiró-. Yo... te compré un regalo. No es mucho, es solo un detalle...

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Sara sonriendo-. Yo también te he comprado algo.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Max sin poder evitar sonreír.

- Sí, lo tengo en mi bolso, voy a por él, no te muevas- dijo ella antes de salir corriendo-. Aquí tienes, ábrelo tú primero- dijo dejándose caer en el sofá junto a él

Max cogió el regalo y lo desenvolvió rápidamente. Era una cadena con un colgante como los del ejército, con sus iniciales grabadas en la cara delantera y una fecha en la parte trasera.

- Mi padre tenía una como ésta, siempre he querido tener una- dijo Max con una gran sonrisa-. ¿Cómo lo sabías?

- Tu hermana me lo dijo cuando los vimos en un escaparate así que me escapé un rato y te lo compré.

- Ahora mismo te daría un beso- dijo él poniéndose la cadena-. Después de esto mi regalo te va a decepcionar.

- No digas tonterías, si me lo has comprado tú seguro que me gusta- dijo ella cogiendo su regalo y rompiendo el papel, dejando ver dos pulseras a juego con una estrella tallada en cada una.

- Una te la quedas tú y la otra se la puedes dar a quien tú quieras- le explicó él-. Puedes dársela a alguna amiga o a tu novio- dijo de mala gana.

- Mmm... Creo que prefiero dárselo a alguien que lo aprecie- dijo ella cogiendo la mano de Max y abrochándole la pulsera alrededor de la muñeca-. Además, a ti te queda mejor.

- ¿En serio quieres que la tenga yo?- preguntó él algo sorprendido.

- Por supuesto, así siempre que lo mire pensaré en ti- dijo ella.

Max la miró mientras ella se intentaba abrochar su pulsera y cuando levantó la cabeza se quedó paralizada por su mirada. En ese momento, Sara pensó que se veía mas guapo que nunca y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Poco a poco se acercó a ella y la cogió de la mano.

- Deja que te ayude a ponértela- dijo suavemente. Cuando se la abrochó volvió a mirarla y sonrió-. Ni se te ocurra quitártela.

- Nunca- aseguró ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

**Valentina's POV**

- Pero, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Valentina mientras Natalia la empujaba hacia la cocina.

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Natalia preocupada.

- ¿Quieres que les eche fuera?- preguntó Sara, que ya estaba en la cocina.

- ¿Echar a quién?- preguntó Valentina confusa-. ¿De qué estáis hablando?

- De Ángela y Elías- respondió Natalia rápidamente.

- Están demasiado empalagosos incluso para mí, y ya sabéis lo que me gustan los mimos- añadió Sara. Valentina la miró y sonrió.

- No me molesta.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y todo eso de "Elías no me quiere, le gusta otra, quiero llorar"?- preguntó Sara intentando imitar la voz de Valentina.

- ¿De verdad suena mi voz así? Parece de una niña de seis años- dijo Valentina con el ceño fruncido.

- No cambies de tema- dijo Natalia-. ¿Cómo que no te molesta?

- Pues eso, que desde hace un tiempo...- empezó a decir Valentina.

- Nati, te toca jugar- dijo Violeta entrando en la cocina interrumpiendo a Valentina.

- Ahora no puedo- dijo Natalia.

- Adelante, ve- dijo Valentina sonriendo-. Luego hablamos.

Natalia dudó un momento, pero acabó asintiendo y acompañando a Violeta al salón, dejando a Valentina y Sara a solas.

- ¿Qué es lo que estabas diciendo?- preguntó Sara cuando Natalia y Violeta ya se habían ido.

- Ah, sí- dijo ella volviendo a mirar a Sara-. Yo... he notado que desde hace una semana o así no me gusta tanto Elías. Ya no pienso en él constantemente y cuando le veo con Ángela no me duele como antes. No sé, supongo que ya no estoy enamorada de él.

- ¿Y eso ha sido solo o ha habido ayuda de un tercero?- preguntó Sara mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Valentina con cautela.

- Quiero decir que si tu desenamoramiento no tiene nada que ver con otro chico- explicó Sara.

- No, no hay ningún otro chico- dijo Valentina rápidamente.

- ¿De verdad? No suenas muy convencida...- dijo Sara empezando a sonreír.

- Bueno, yo... No sé, puede que haya empezado a pensar en alguien más que antes, pero no estoy enamorada ni nada de eso- respondió Valentina tras unos segundos de silencio.

- ¿Ese alguien puede ser un chico con el pelo hasta el cuello, castaño claro y ojos verdes?

- Puede ser- respondió Valentina asintiendo sin mirar a su amiga.

- Pues ¿sabes qué? Me alegro- dijo Sara sonriendo- Siempre he pensado que Amador es mucho mejor para ti que Elías. Y Nati piensa igual.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Valentina mirando por fin a Sara. Cuando ésta asintió Valentina sonrió un poco.

- Y dime, Valen, ¿qué es lo que ha hecho nuestro querido Amador para hacerte olvidar a Elías?- preguntó Sara con curiosidad.

- Pues no sé... Me anima cuando estoy triste, me hace reír mucho, siempre es amable conmigo y me ha demostrado que se preocupa mucho por mí...- respondió Valentina con una gran sonrisa-. Es el mejor amigo que se puede tener.

- Si lo describes de esa forma hasta yo me enamoro- dijo Sara riendo.

- Y-yo no estoy enamorada de él- dijo Valentina.

- Entonces... ¿Sólo te gusta como amigo?- preguntó Sara con el ceño fruncido.

- No... No sé, estoy hecha un lío- respondió Valentina suspirando-. No sé si me gusta solo como amigo o como algo más. Lo único que sé es que me gusta y me encanta estar con él. No quiero perderle y... es todo muy lioso. No sé si me entiendes.

- Te entiendo mejor de lo que crees- respondió Sara.

- Déjame adivinar... ¿Max?- dijo Valentina sonriendo. Sara la miró y asintió lentamente.

- Es como has descrito a Amador y, además, que Sergio se haya convertido en un idiota desde que empezamos a salir no ayuda.

- ¿Cómo se comporta?- preguntó Valentina. Hasta donde ella sabía Sara y Sergio habían tenido algunas peleas últimamente, pero siempre lo acababan arreglando.

- Pues últimamente está muy distante, apenas me habla y cuando lo hace nunca dice nada amable. Se enfada por todo, la última vez se enfadó porque no me reí de uno de sus chistes y encima hasta que no voy yo a disculparme ni me mira. Ahora mismo está enfadado de nuevo porque dice que no me he emocionado como el quería por el regalo que me ha hecho- dijo Sara empezando a cabrearse.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis saliendo?- preguntó Valentina.

- Mañana hacemos cinco semanas- respondió ella.

- ¿Lleváis más de un mes saliendo y aun no sabe qué clase de música te gusta?- preguntó Valentina de nuevo.

Cuando vio que Sara cambiaba su cara de enfado a una de tristeza se acercó a ella y le empezó a hacer cosquillas, con Sara siempre funcionaba. Una vez que no podía ni respirar de tanto reír Valentina la abrazó.

- He descubierto que los abrazos son muy reconfortantes- dijo Valentina mientras la abrazaba.

- ¿Eso te lo ha enseñado Amador?- preguntó Sara intentando respirar con normalidad tras las cosquillas.

- Sí- respondió Valentina con una gran sonrisa-. Entonces, tu sientes por Max...- empezó a decir Valen cuando Sara estaba más calmada.

- Lo mismo que tú por Amador, supongo- continuó Sara-. Es decir, que no tengo ni idea.

Valentina y Sara sonrieron y se volvieron a abrazar.

- ¿Qué me he perdido?- preguntó Natalia entrando en la cocina.- ¿Y por qué os abrazáis?

**Max's POV**

No podía parar de sonreír mientras miraba su nuevo colgante y al mirar la pulsera en su muñeca izquierda sonrió aun más.

- Hey, Max- dijo Amador acercándose a él-. ¿Por qué no entras?

- Hay demasiado ruido- contestó él. Prefería los sitios tranquilos y en ese momento, el único lugar tranquilo era el patio.

- Al final te la ha dado a ti- dijo Amador mirando la pulsera.

- Sí... Dijo que prefería que la tuviese yo y me ha regalado esta cadena- dijo Max enseñándole la cadena con una gran sonrisa. Amador le miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

- Creo que es la primera vez que te veo sonreír de verdad, no pareces tú sin estar serio.

- No es fácil hacerme sonreír- dijo Max.

- Algo me dice que Sara siempre lo consigue- dijo Amador sonriendo.

- Incluso la primera vez que hablé con ella, cuando no la conocía de nada. Desde entonces sonrío nada mas verla- Dijo Max mirando al cielo.

- Eso es amor a la primera sonrisa- dijo Amador riendo.

- Las bromas no son lo tuyo- dijo Max mirándolo-. ¿Le ha gustado a Valentina tu regalo?

- Le ha encantado, incluso me abrazó- respondió Amador sonrojado por el recuerdo-. Y me regaló un videojuego. Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa y jugamos.

- Claro- asintió Max-. ¿Entramos? Aquí fuera hace bastante frío.

- Sí, mejor- dijo Amador-. Ya no siento los dedos.

Cuando entraron al salón vieron a Sergio "bailando" con el juego de la Wii y Max tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reírse. Max buscó por la habitación con la mirada hasta que vio a Sara sola mirando por una ventana.

- Si estás pensando en salir te recomiendo que no lo hagas- dijo Max poniéndose frente a ella-. Hace un frío increíble ahí fuera, yo aun tengo frío.

- ¿Quieres un abrazo?- preguntó ella sonriendo-. Ya sabes, para entrar en calor.

- No me vendría nada mal- respondió él imitando su sonrisa y acercándose más a ella.

- ¡Sara!- gritó Sergio empujando a Max y poniéndose frente a ella.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella sorprendida por su grito.

- Te acabo de dar una paliza- dijo él riéndose.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Sara sin comprender.

- Tu récord- dijo él señalando el televisor-, lo acabo de superar. No eres rival para mí.

- Muy bien, enhorabuena, Sergio- dijo ella suspirando.

- Soy mejor que tú- dijo Sergio dándose la vuelta-, que no se te olvide.

-¡¿De qué va ese idiota?!- exclamó Max acercándose de nuevo a Sara.

- ¿Qué me has llamado, enano?- preguntó Sergio dándose la vuelta para mirarlo.

Max dio un paso para él preparado para darle un puñetazo cuando sintió que le agarraban del brazo. Miró a la persona que lo estaba agarrando, enfadado, pero cambió de expresión cuando vio que era Sara.

- Déjalo, por favor- dijo con mirada de tristeza-. No merece la pena.

Max la miró unos instantes y volvió a mirar a Sergio, sonriendo con una cara de idiota que a Max le hubiese encantado golpear, pero en vez de eso, se calmó y salió de la habitación, seguido por Sara.

- ¿Estás enfadado?- preguntó Sara con cara triste.

- Sí- respondió Max sin mirarla.

- ¿Conmigo?- volvió a preguntar ella. Max la miró y suspiró.

- No, contigo no. Con el idiota de tu novio- contestó-. No sé cómo sigues con él.

- Antes no era así, últimamente está raro- dijo ella mirando al suelo-. Supongo que estoy esperando a que vuelva a ser el Sergio de antes.

- ¿Le sigues queriendo?- preguntó Max mirándola fijamente. Cuando vio que ella se encogía de hombros sin levantar la vista del suelo puso su mano dulcemente en su cara y se acercó aun más a ella hasta que sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros-. Yo nunca te trataría así. Si estuvieras conmigo me esforzaría cada día para que fueras feliz-Sara le miró fijamente, sonrojada, con esos ojos celestes que a él le encanaban.

- Os estábamos buscand... Perdón por interrumpir- dijo Natalia poniendo cara de disculpa.

- N-no e-estáis interrumpiendo nada- tartamudeó Sara cuando Max se separó rápidamente de ella.

- Sólo estábamos... hablando- dijo Max intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

- Ya...- dijo Natalia sonriendo pícaramente- Bueno, vamos a jugar a otro juego, ¿venís?

Estuvieron jugando más de una hora, sin parar de reír. Incluso Max reía, algo que sorprendió a todos. Max miraba de reojo a Sergio de vez en cuando y cuando vio que Sergio se levantaba y salía del salón fue detrás de él, siguiéndole hasta el patio.

- ¿Dónde vas?- preguntó Max.

- Quería tomar el aire- respondió Sergio-. ¿Y tu qué? ¿Me estás siguiendo?

- Quiero hablar contigo- dijo Max seriamente.

- Yo contigo no- dijo Sergio empezando a andar hacia la puerta.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho?- preguntó Max poniéndose delante de él, cortándole el paso.- ¿Por qué pasas de ella?- Sergio le miró y suspiró.

- Eso no es nada que te concierna, pero si quieres saberlo te lo diré- dijo Sergio-. Me he cansado de ella.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Max frunciendo el ceño.

- Pues eso, al principio estaba bien pero fueron pasando las semanas y... digamos que ahora te agradezco que me la quites de encima. Sigue estando buena y eso pero ya no es especial para mí, y me aburre estar con una cualquiera- Max no pudo aguantar más, agarró a Sergio del cuello de la camisa y estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo cuando Sergio empezó a reír.

- Eso es, pégame- dijo Sergio sonriendo-. Me gustaría ver la reacción de Sara cuando le diga que su querido amigo me ha amenazado para que corte con ella y como me he negado me ha pegado.

Max le miró con odio y lo soltó. Sergio volvió a reír y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

- Así me gusta, Maxi- dijo alejándose- Con lo tranquilo que pareces y lo fácil que pierdes el control, al menos cuando se trata de Sara- Max se quedó fuera, con los puños apretados mirando al suelo.

- Mierda.

**Alberto's POV**

Nunca había cocinado, pero tenía que admitir que hacerse su propia pizza era divertido. Cuando acabaron de cenar, Valentina pidió ayuda para bajar los colchones de las camas al salón y así dormir todos juntos, ya que, según ella, sería más divertido.

Cuando bajaron todos los colchones, empezaron a asignar dónde iba a dormir cada uno.

- Me niego a dormir con otro chico- dijo Max-. Prefiero dormir en el suelo.

- ¿Cómo vas a dormir en el suelo?- dijo Sara-. No seas tonto.

- No sé, podemos poner una manta para que no esté muy duro- dijo él.

- Duerme a mi lado- dijo Sara. Cuando todos la miraron ella se encogió de hombros-. Prefiero eso a que duerma en el suelo. Además, si intentas hacer algo, que sepas que mi padre me apuntó a karate de pequeña y era la mejor dando patadas.

Todos se rieron y continuaron peleándose por sus sitios. Alberto miró a Sergio algo confuso, dejar que tu novia duerma al lado de otro chico no era muy normal, pero Sergio estaba hablando animadamente con Violeta, sin prestar atención a lo demás.

- ¿Has elegido ya un sitio?- preguntó Natalia acercándose a él.

- No, aun no- respondió Alberto-. Ni siquiera sé si mi padre me dejará quedarme a dormir.

- Espero que te deje, no sería lo mismo sin ti- dijo Natalia casi susurrando. Alberto la miró y sonrió.

- Y bueno... ¿Has preparado ya las cosas para el instituto? Empieza pasado mañana- dijo Alberto buscando algo de lo que hablar.

- Sí, ya lo tengo todo listo- dijo Natalia-. La verdad es que tengo ganas de que empiece de nuevo las clases.

- Sí, yo también- asintió Alberto-. Quitando los exámenes es donde mejor me lo paso.

Natalia estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el móvil de Alberto sonó. Alberto lo miró poniéndose nervioso.

- Es mi padre- dijo Alberto con cara de miedo-. Deséame suerte.

Alberto empezó a hablar con él mientras salía fuera, se sentía más cómodo si nadie le oía. Cuando su padre le preguntó a que hora volvía, respiró hondo.

- Sí, verás papá- empezó a decir-, nos han invitado a quedarnos a dormir y... ¿Puedo quedarme yo también?

- ¿De quién es la casa?- preguntó su padre.

- De Valentina.

- ¿Están sus padres allí?- volvió a preguntar.

- No...

- Entonces, ¿no hay nadie responsable?

- Bueno, Valentina es muy responsable- contestó Alberto.

- ¿Cómo vais a dormir?- preguntó ignorando el comentario de su hijo.

- Por separado- mintió él.

- ¿Sus padres lo saben?

- Ellos tuvieron la idea- respondió Alberto.

-Bueno, está bien- dijo su padre alegremente-. Que te diviertas.

- Gracias...- dijo Alberto extrañado.

Cuando su padre colgó se quedó mirando el móvil. Había sido muy fácil. «_Será el espíritu navideño_» Pensó. Cuando iba a entrar de nuevo en la casa escuchó unas risas que venían del jardín, se acercó con curiosidad con cuidado para no ser visto y miró quién era. Cuando vio a Sergio y Sara besándose sonrió. «_Sí que les ha durado el enfado_» Pensó dándose la vuelta para dejarles intimidad cuando escuchó una voz.

- Sergio, aquí no, nos pueden ver- dijo una voz de chica que estaba claro que no era la de Sara.

Alberto volvió a mirar a la chica, pero estaba demasiado oscuro y no pudo reconocerla, así que fue corriendo y entró en la casa, mirando quien faltaba. «_Solo falta una_ chica,» Pensó. «_Violeta_»_._

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato hasta que los que no se iban a quedar a dormir se despidieron y se fueron, quedando sólo Natalia, Valentina, Sara, Amador, Max y Alberto. Natalia había notado que Alberto había estado muy callado, pero cuando le preguntó que qué le pasaba él no la miró a la cara y respondió que estaba cansado, pero Natalia sabía que le preocupaba algo.

Al final decidieron poner todos los colchones en fila y ya que ninguno de los chicos quería dormir al lado de otro, tuvieron que repartirse. En un extremo estaba Max, a su lado estaba Sara, después Amador, junto a él estaba Valentina y Natalia y por último Alberto en el otro extremo.

Amador y Valentina no tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidos. Amador se había quedado dormido abrazándola, Valen podía notar su respiración suave y relajada. Su corazón también lo notaba en el pecho, donde ella tenía apoyada su cabeza. Con mucho cuidado, la alzó para poder verle la cara. Estaba dormido profundamente y su cara reflejaba una gran tranquilidad, pero podía ver que sus labios formaban una sonrisa casi imperceptible. «_¿Qué estarás soñando?_» Pensó mientras sonreía ella también. Volvió a apoyar su cabeza en su pecho y se quedó dormida, sin dejar de sonreír.

Sara y Max estuvieron un buen rato hablando y bromeando en susurros, por lo que Sara no podía parar de reír. Max la miró sonriendo y, con mucha delicadeza, le puso un mechón de pelo que le caía por la cara detrás de la oreja. Sara no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la forma tan dulce con la que le miraba Max y tuvo que darse media vuelta, dándole la espalda para poder calmarse, cuando sintió que sus brazos la rodeaban y le susurró al oído "Buenas noches", provocando que a Sara se le erizara el vello. Poco a poco notó como la respiración de Max se iba ralentizando y Sara supo que se había dormido, en cambio, ella no podía. Su corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que temía que le despertara. Miró la mano de Max, al lado de la suya y con cuidado la tocó, y casi dio un bote cuando la mano de Max agarró la suya suavemente y se acercó más a ella. Para sorpresa de Sara, el suave toque de su mano y la cercanía de Max la relajaron y la calmaron. Se sentía más protegida y segura que nunca y rápidamente se durmió.

Al contrario que los otros cuatro, Alberto y Natalia ni hablaban ni dormían. Estaban tumbados espalda contra espalda, sin querer moverse ni un ápice para evitar molestar al otro. Natalia no se había sentido tan nerviosa en su vida, sólo podía pensar que el chico del que estaba enamorada estaba justo a su lado y mientras más lo pensaba, más nerviosa se ponía. A Alberto ya no le importaba nada lo que había visto antes de Sergio que no había parado de rondarle por la cabeza, todo lo que le importaba era mantenerse todo lo quieto que pudiese y así lo hizo cerca de dos horas.  
Cuando ya tenía el brazo entumecido y no podía aguantar más, se giró lentamente y con cuidado para no hacer mucho ruido y se quedó petrificado cuando vio el rostro de Natalia, con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta y no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba tan guapa que no pudo dejar de mirarla ni un momento hasta que se le cerraron los ojos.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**Sara's POV**

El domingo estuvo todo el día ocupada, tenía que preparar todos libros, o más bien encontrarlos, además de acabar los deberes que aun no había hecho, que por desgracia eran más de la mitad.

Esa mañana le costó mucho despertarse, se había acostumbrado a levantarse tarde, lo que hizo que llegara tarde al instituto. Por suerte era el primer día y durante las tres primeras hora no hicieron mucho. Después del recreo llegó la hora de educación física, pero no era una clase normal.

- ¿Una clase de baile?- preguntó Valentina con el ceño fruncido.

- Exacto- respondió el profesor-. Buscad una pareja y separaos.

- Yo prefiero correr...- dijo Natalia.

- No te quejes, Nati- dijo Sara sonriendo-. Puede ser divertido. Allí está Alberto, ¿por qué no le pides que sea tu pareja?

- ¿Estás de broma?- dijo Natalia-. Me moriría de vergüenza.

- Está bien- dijo Sara encogiéndose de hombros y yendo a donde estaban los chicos-. Nati no tiene pareja, ¿alguno está libre?- preguntó mirando a Alberto, que le devolvió la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Yo lo estoy- dijo él-. ¿Te pones conmigo?- le preguntó a Natalia.

- C-claro- asintió ella rápidamente.

Sara miró a la pareja, vio a Natalia susurrarle un "gracias" y sonrió, luego miró a Valentina y Amador bailando y sonrió aun más. «_Está claro que no le hace falta mi ayuda._» Pensó. Se acercó a Sergio sonriendo, pero éste la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó.

- Pues... ¿Bailamos juntos?- preguntó algo incómoda por su mirada.

- No, gracia.- dijo él apartando la mirada.

- ¿No?

- Ya tengo pareja, vete con el nuevo- dijo Sergio volviendo a mirarla.

- No puedo... Ya tiene pareja- dijo mirando al suelo.

- Pues búscate a alguien- le dijo alejándose de ella.

Sara lo miró un rato, no sabía si estaba enfadada o triste, lo único que sabía es que estaba a punto de empezar a llorar, así que salió corriendo al cuarto de baño. Unos minutos después salió algo más calmada pero sin levantar la vista del suelo.  
- ¿Estás bien?- dijo Max acercándose a ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Sara.

- Te vi hablando con Sergio y luego saliste corriendo, sabía que algo iba mal- respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Estabas preocupado por mí?- preguntó Sara mirándole con cariño.

- Siempre que no sonríes me preocupo- dijo Max desviando la vista-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Nada, no importa- respondió ella con una sonrisa triste.

- No te creo. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- No es lo que ha dicho, sino cómo lo ha dicho- dijo ella-. Parece que ya no le importo. ¿Qué le he hecho?

Max la miró fijamente, quería contarle lo que le había dicho Sergio el sábado en casa de Valentina, pero sabía que si lo hacía Sergio le diría algo a Sara para parecer que se lo había inventado y seguramente le haría pensar que se ha estado comportando mal con ella por su culpa. No quería que Sara le odiara, así que se encogió de hombros y le secó las lágrimas.

- Él no te merece, Sara- dijo Max. Sara le miró unos instantes y apartó la vista-. Baila conmigo- dijo suspirando.

- Pero tú ya tienes pareja- dijo ella.

- Seguro que a Verónica no le importa- dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Además, yo quiero estar contigo- Sara le miró sonriendo y le agarró del brazo.

- Muchas gracias- dijo mientras iban hacia el gimnasio.

Cuando la clase acabó, las chicas se fueron al vestuario a cambiarse de ropa. Sara fue al pasillo a esperar a sus amigas mientras pensaba, el día no estaba siendo muy bueno.

- Oye, niñata, ¿quién te crees que eres?- dijo Verónica en tono enfadado mientras se acercaba a ella seguida de sus amigas.

Sara la conocía desde pequeña, pero nunca habían sido amigas. Verónica y sus dos amigas, Noemi y Carolina siempre habían sido de esas que se meten con las más débiles y no la dejan en paz. Por suerte, nunca se habían metido con ella ni con sus amigas, siempre habían tenido cuidado, la última vez que la tomaron con alguien hicieron que la pobre chica se cambiara de instituto.

- ¿Disculpa?- preguntó Sara algo nerviosa.

- ¿Te crees que me puedes quitar mi pareja tranquilamente?- volvió a preguntar Verónica poniéndose justo enfrente de ella.

- Yo... Lo siento- dijo Sara-. Max dijo que no te importaría.

- Más te vale mantenerte alejada de él, niñata. Max es mío.  
- ¿Es tuyo?- preguntó Sara empezando a cabrearse-. Ni siquiera os he visto hablando.

- Pues debes estar ciega- dijo Verónica-. Hablamos mucho.

- ¿En serio? Pues si eso es cierto, qué raro que nunca me haya hablado de ti- dijo Sara mirándola fijamente.

- Oye, niñata...- empezó a decir Verónica.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Valentina saliendo del vestuario con las demás.

- Nada- dijo Carolina sonriendo-. Sólo estamos hablando.

- La clase va a empezar, mejor nos vamos- dijo Noemi-. Por cierto, contigo también tenemos que hablar- dijo mirando a Valentina. Cuando se fueron todas se acercaron a Sara y le preguntaron qué había pasado.

- Creo que la acabo de fastidiar- Dijo Sara.

**Valentina's POV**

La hora siguiente Valentina había estado todo el tiempo mirando a Noemi, Verónica y Carolina de reojo. «_¿Por qué quieren hablar conmigo? ¿Yo qué he hecho?_» Pensaba mientras suspiraba. Por primera vez en la vida quería que la clase de inglés no acabara nunca, la prefería a lo que vendría después.

Siempre les había tenido miedo, pero ese miedo aumentó hacía dos años, cuando una chica de su clase se tuvo que ir porque no aguantaba más, y ahora tenía miedo de que le pasara lo mismo.

Cuando la clase acabó, a Valentina no le dio tiempo ni a levantarse cuando Verónica ya estaba delante de su mesa.

- Vamos a hablar- dijo sonriendo.

Valentina las siguió y vio como Carolina y Verónica se quedaban atrás impidiendo a Sara y Natalia acercarse a ella.

- No tengo nada contra ti- dijo Noemi-. Es más, siempre has sido la única de tus amigas que no me ha caído mal, pero me estás empezando a caer fatal.

- ¿P-por qué?- preguntó Valentina.

- ¿Sabes? El enamoramiento de Verónica con Max es uno de esos que no dura y pronto se olvidará de él, pero yo llevo enamorada de Amador desde el colegio y no voy a dejar que la primera estúpida que aparezca me lo quite- dijo Noemi cruzándose de brazos-. Si me dices que Amador no te gusta nada y que nunca le podrías ver como algo más que un amigo te dejaré en paz. ¿Puedes decirlo?

Valentina la miró y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo decir nada. Noemi la miró y suspiró.

- No puedes- dijo- Pues lo siento, pero pienso luchar por él, y me voy a encargar de que te alejes de él.  
Valentina la miró, asustada, sin saber qué decir cuando Noemi empezó a irse.

- No es nada personal, pero te recomiendo que le digas que quieres dejar de ser su amiga antes de que tenga que hacer nada- dijo mientras andaba-. Te lo digo por tu bien.

Cuando pasaron un par de minutos Valentina volvió a la clase y se sentó en su sitio. Sara y Natalia se sentaron a ambos lados de ella y la miraron unos segundos.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Natalia.- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- Me ha dicho que está enamorada de Amador desde hace años y que como no me aleje de él me voy a arrepentir- dijo Valentina sin mirarlas.

- Joder, ¿pero qué les pasa a esas dos?- dijo Sara, enfadada-. ¿Primero yo me tengo que alejar de Max y ahora tú de Amador?

- Tranquila, me ha dicho que a Verónica se le pasará el enamoramiento pronto, pero ella lleva cinco años enamorada de Amador...- dijo Valentina.

- Me da igual si le dura un día o un año, no pienso alejarme de Max- dijo Sara.

- ¿Y tu qué?- preguntó Natalia mirando a Valentina, algo preocupada. Valentina la miró y luego miró a Amador.

- Yo tampoco pienso alejarme de Amador, pero tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar.

- Y yo- dijo Sara mirándola-. Pero no voy a dejar que se salgan con la suya.

- ¿Por qué no le decís a Max y a Amador que os están amenazando? Si están enamoradas de ellos les harán caso si les piden que os dejen en paz, ¿no?- dijo Natalia.

- Ni en broma- dijo Valentina.

- Si se enteran que nos hemos chivado a ellos será mucho peor- dijo Sara.

- Ya dan miedo, y si encima las cabreamos más...- dijo Valenitna-. No quiero ni pensarlo.

- ¿Y qué vais a hacer?- preguntó Natalia.

- Yo no sé tú, Valen, pero si se meten conmigo no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados- dijo Sara- Si me hacen algo se lo pienso devolver.

- Yo... No quiero tener que cambiarme de instituto- dijo Valentina.- Estoy contigo-Valentina miró hacia Noemi. «Espero que no me haga nada, no sé si sería capaz de devolvérselo.» Pensó mientras la maestra entraba.

**Alberto's POV**

Solo quedaba una hora de instituto, si quería hablar con Sergio, tendría que hacerlo pronto. Por suerte, el maestro de ética había faltado ese día, algo que les sorprendió a todos; ese maestro nunca faltaba, por lo que pudo ponerse al lado de Violeta y hablar con ella.  
- Hola Violeta- dijo Alberto-. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momentito?

- Claro, ¿qué pasa?- dijo Ella.

- A ti te importan tus amigas, ¿verdad?- preguntó él.

- Sí...- respondió ella extrañada por la pregunta.

- Entonces, ¿cómo puedes hacerle a Sara lo que le estás haciendo?- dijo él en tono tranquilo. Violeta le miró, sorprendida, con la boca abierta, sin saber qué decir. Alberto seguía mirándola fijamente.

- Creo que será mejor que hable directamente con Sergio, al menos podrá inventarse una excusa- dijo Alberto levantándose y yendo hacia el sitio de Sergio-. ¿Puedes venir un momento? Quiero hablar contigo.

- Claro- dijo Sergio siguiéndole hasta donde estaba Violeta-. ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó sonriendo. Cuando miró a Violeta ella le miró con cara seria, luego miró a Alberto que tenía cara de enfado.

- ¿Me vas a decir algo o qué?- preguntó Sergio.

- ¿Sabes? Tenía un discurso preparado y todo, pero creo que mejor voy al grano- empezó a decir Alberto-. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cabrón?

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Sergio frunciendo el ceño.

- Siempre has sido mi mejor amigo, eras bueno y simpático con todos- dijo Alberto aun más enfadado-. ¿Cómo has podido cambiar tanto sin yo darme cuenta?

- ¿Pero qué dices, Alberto? No he cambiado- dijo Sergio sin comprender.

- ¿De verdad no has cambiado?- preguntó Alberto-. Pues yo creo que sí, porque el Sergio que yo conocía nunca le hubiese puesto los cuernos a su novia.

Sergio le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pero rápidamente cambió de expresión y se puso serio.

- No es lo que crees, Alberto- empezó a decir.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces no le estás poniendo los cuernos a Sara?- preguntó Alberto enfadado.

- Yo... Mira, no te voy a decir que lo siento porque no es así. Yo ya no siento absolutamente nada por Sara, pero estoy enamorado de Violeta, compréndeme- dijo Sergio.

- ¿Qué te comprenda?- preguntó Alberto-. Has estado enamorado de Sara tres años y cuando consigues estar con ella te desenamoras y te enamoras de otra en un mes. ¿Cómo quieres que comprenda eso?

- Oye, tu estabas enamorado de Mar y te enamoraste de Natalia en poco tiempo, deberías entenderlo- dijo Sergio.

- No es lo mismo- dijo Alberto muy enfadado.

- ¿No? A mi me parece que sí.  
- A mí Mar me rechazó, no como a ti, y tardé mucho tiempo en olvidarla y enamorarme de Natalia. Y por supuesto en el caso de que hubiese estado saliendo con Mar, no le habría puesto los cuernos- dijo Alberto.

- Ya no siento nada por Sara, lo he dicho, pero eso no significa que no me caiga bien. No quería hacerle daño así que me he estado comportando como un cabrón para que sea ella la que rompa conmigo, pero se ve que no se entera, debe ser tonta- dijo Sergio encogiéndose de hombros.

Cuando Alberto escuchó eso se levantó y golpeó la mesa con las dos manos, olvidándose de dónde estaba. Cuando se dio cuenta de que todos le estaban mirando y de que el profesor de guardia se levantaba e iba hacia él, Alberto pidió perdón y se volvió a sentar.

- ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó el maestro.

- Sí, lo siento- dijo Alberto con la cabeza baja.

- Había una araña y Alberto se ha asustado, solo eso- dijo Sergio riendo.

Todos empezaron a reír, pero a Alberto no le hacía ninguna gracia, seguramente estaría aguantando las bromas de sus compañeros durante mucho tiempo.

Cuando el profesor mandó callar a los alumnos Alberto volvió a mirar a Sergio con cara de odio. Sergio le miró y sonrió.

- No te pongas así, sólo era una broma- dijo Sergio sin parar de sonreír.

- Tienes que decírselo, Sergio- dijo Alberto seriamente.

- ¿A quién?- preguntó Sergio haciéndose el tonto.

- A Sara, tienes que ser sincero con ella. Lo que le estás haciendo le hará más daño que haber cortado con ella directamente.

- ¿Y si empieza a llorar? Odio cuando lloran, se ponen muy pesadas- dijo Sergio.

- Deja de ser un idiota y piensa en ella por un momento. ¿Cómo te sentaría a ti si tú hubieses sido Sara?

- Mmm... Supongo que hubiese matado al otro tío- dijo Sergio encogiéndose de hombros.

- Es decir, que te hubiese dolido- dijo Alberto-. Pues lo mismo para ella, o peor, ya que Violeta es su amiga, o su supuesta amiga, mejor dicho.

- Está bien, se lo diré- dijo Sergio suspirando.

**Max's POV**

Estaba siendo un día divertido, no habían hecho nada en toda la mañana y además había podido bailar una canción lenta con Sara y, aunque no le gustaba bailar, había merecido la pena por tenerla tan cerca.

Cuando acabó la última clase y ya estaban todos listos para irse, Sergio dijo que se esperaran y cuando ya solo quedaban el grupo de amigos se levantó y miró a Sara seriamente.

- Sara, tengo algo que confesarte- dijo Sergio.

- ¿No lo irás a decir aquí, delante de todos, no?- dijo Alberto-. Espera a que estéis solos.

- No, es mejor si está rodeada de amigos- dijo Sergio.

- Pero, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Sara con curiosidad-. ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

- Sara, no he sido muy sincero contigo- empezó a decir Sergio-. Bueno, en realidad no te he mentido, simplemente no te lo he dicho.

- ¿El qué no me has dicho?- preguntó Sara empezando a preocuparse.

- Yo... Estoy enamorado de otra persona- dijo él-. En realidad ella y yo llevamos un par de semanas saliendo en secreto y creo que deberías saberlo.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Sara con una voz casi inaudible.

- Lo que he dicho y... bueno... ¿quieres cortar conmigo?- dijo él-. Te dejo hacerlo, así te sentirás mejor.

- Serás cabrón- dijo Max mirándole con odio.

- No sé de qué te sorprendes, por lo que te dije deberías habértelo imaginado.

Sara estaba paralizada, en su interior sentía una mezcla de enfado, tristeza, odio, desilusión y estupidez. Cuando escuchó eso último miró a Max, con las lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Tú lo sabias?- preguntó en una voz muy baja.

- N-no, Sara, de verdad- dijo Max rápidamente

- Es cierto, él solo sabía que ya no siento absolutamente nada por ti. El único que sabía lo mío con Vilu es Alberto- dijo Sergio.

Sara ya no Sabía ni qué pensar. Su novio le ponía los cuernos con una de sus amigas y dos de sus mejores amigos le habían mentido. Sara no pudo aguantar más y salió corriendo de la clase, seguida por Valentina y Natalia. Max quería ir detrás suya también y explicarle que él no sabía nada, pero antes tenía que hacer algo.

Fue corriendo hasta Sergio y le dio un puñetazo en la barriga todo lo fuerte que pudo. Cuando Sergio cayó al suelo de rodillas Max se alejó de él y fue hacia la puerta.

- Ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a ella- dijo antes de salir en busca de Sara.

Buscó por todo el instituto pero no la encontró. Cuando estaba a punto de salir y buscarla en su casa escuchó un llanto que venía de la clase de música. Max entró silenciosamente y vio a Sara llorando mientras Valentina y Natalia la abrazaban.

- Sara...- dijo Max acercándose un poco a ellas.

- Vete, por favor- dijo Natalia mirándole con cara de enfado.

- Yo solo quiero decirle...- empezó a decir Max.

- ¡Vete!- gritó Sara.

- Pero...- intentó decir él.

- Me has mentido, Max- dijo ella aun llorando.

- Deja que te lo explique.

- No hay nada que explicar. Vete, no quiero volver a verte.

Max la miró unos segundos pero cuando ella le miró pudo notar su odio hacia él. Salió de la habitación y se apoyó contra la puerta. No paraba de ver a Sara gritándole que no quería volver a verle una y otra vez y mientras más lo pensaba más lágrimas se le formaban en los ojos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de mal, todo lo que quería hacer era gritar y pegarle a alguien.

- ¿Max? ¿Estás bien?- Max se secó los ojos corriendo y miró a Alberto con enfado.

- Te recomiendo que no entres, no están para explicaciones- dijo Max-. Aunque no sé que explicación tendrás tú.

- ¿Yo? ¿Y tu qué?- preguntó Alberto.

- No lo compares. A mí me dijo que ya no la quería, tu sabías que estaba con otra y no dijiste nada- dijo Max empezando a gritar.

- Sé que la he cagado, ¿vale?- dijo Alberto mirando al suelo-. Yo... No quería que pasara esto. Solo quería que se lo dijera.

- Pues se lo ha dicho- dijo Max dándose la vuelta-. Espero que estés contento.

**Natalia's POV**

Ya habían pasado un par de días y Natalia ya estaba harta de toda la tensión que había en su grupo. Todos habían dejado de hablar con Sergio y Violeta, y lo veía normal, pero también ignoraban a Alberto y eso ya no le gustaba. Ella no le ignoraba pero tampoco podía hablar con él tranquilamente, seguía cabreada con él, pero no le gustaba estarlo.

El tercer día, después de volver a su casa del instituto intentó leer un poco, pero no podía concentrarse, sólo podía pensar en lo que había pasado, no podía quitarse a Alberto de la cabeza. Estaba cabreada con él, pero le conocía, si había guardado el secreto sería por algo. «_No creo que sea por su amistad con Sergio, Alberto no le cubriría en una cosa así._ » Pensaba mientras miraba al techo de su habitación con el libro aun en la mano.

Natalia no pudo aguantarlo más. Cerró el libro, se levantó y salió corriendo de la casa. Tenía que saber la razón. Odiaba estar enfadada con Alberto así que estuvo un rato corriendo hasta que no podía ni respirar y siguió caminando a paso ligero. Diez minutos más tarde estaba delante de la casa de Alberto, preparada para escuchar su versión de la historia.

Antes de que pudiese llamar, Alberto apareció detrás suya montado en su bicicleta.

- Hola, Natalia- dijo bajándose de la bicicleta-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo... Quería hablar contigo... Sobre lo de Sergio- dijo Natalia. Alberto suspiró y apoyó la bicicleta contra la pared.

- Yo no quiero hablar de eso, ¿vale? Ya sé que lo he empeorado todo, no me hace falta que me lo repitan.

- No vengo a juzgarte- dijo ella acercándose a él- Sólo quiero entenderlo. Te conozco, eres muy buena persona, si no dijiste nada sería por algo.

Alberto la miró unos segundos y empezó a andar hacia la calle. Natalia se quedó donde estaba, mirándolo cuando él se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Te apetece dar un paseo?- preguntó él.

Al principio ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Natalia estaba esperando a que empezara a hablar y supuso que él estaba pensando como empezar.

- Me enteré el sábado en casa de Valen- empezó Alberto-. Vi a Sergio besando a una chica y pensé que era Sara, pero cuando volví al salón me di cuenta que era Violeta, porque era la única que faltaba. Me dijiste que estaba raro, ¿te acuerdas?- dijo mirando a Natalia. Ella asintió y esperó a que continuara-. Era por eso. No dije nada porque no quería creérmelo, Sergio no es así, o al menos yo pensaba que no lo era. Pensaba que a lo mejor había visto mal o algo, pero mientras más lo pensaba más imágenes de Sergio y Violeta juntos me venían a la cabeza. El domingo quise hablar con él, pero no estaba en su casa, así que decidí esperar a esa mañana.

- Yo tampoco me esperaba algo así de él- dijo Natalia en voz baja.

- No quería que pasara esto. Le dije que se lo dijera, que no estaba bien que la engañara pero el muy idiota tuvo que decírselo delante de todos...- dijo Alberto apretando los puños.

Natalia le miró y le tocó suavemente el brazo. Cuando él la miró ella sonrió amablemente.

- Tranquilo, te entiendo- dijo ella-. Intentaré que Sara lo entienda también.

Cuando Natalia llegó a casa de Sara respiró hondo y llamó a la puerta. Sabía que iba a ser difícil pero esperaba que Sara pudiese perdonar a Alberto. Cuando le abrieron fue hasta su habitación, llamó a la puerta y entró.

- Hola, Sara- dijo ella-. ¿Cómo estás?

Sara estaba tirada en la cama con una revista. Cuando la escuchó la miró fijamente y volvió a mirar a la revista.

- Sí, ya, pregunta estúpida- dijo Natalia-. He venido porque acabo de hablar con Alberto y me ha explicado por qué no dijo nada.

- Me da igual- dijo Sara sin levantar la vista-. No hay excusas.

- Pero cuando les vio besarse el sábado no pudo creérselo, por eso no dijo nada- dijo Natalia rápidamente. Sara la miró y se sentó en la cama.

- ¿Les vio besándose y no se podía creer que estaban juntos?- preguntó enfadada-. Permítete que lo dude.

- Vale, no es exactamente así- dijo Natalia-. Sergio es su mejor amigo, no se podía creer que te estuviera haciendo eso y, además, él consiguió que Sergio te lo dijera y dejara de mentirte.

- Oye, no sé si le quieres ayudar o que me enfade aun más con él- dijo Sara suspirando.

- Se siente fatal- dijo Natalia.

- ¿Que él se siente fatal?- preguntó Sara poniéndose de pie-. ¿Y yo qué? Me da igual si no se lo podía creer. ¡Les vio besándose! Debería habérmelo dicho, no callarse e intentar ocuparse él. Siempre hace lo mismo, se mete en las vidas de los demás sin que nadie le invite.

- Lo hace para ayudar- le defendió Natalia.

- Claro, a mí me ha ayudado mucho- dijo Sara sarcásticamente volviendo a sentarse-. Dale las gracias cuando le veas- Natalia la miró unos segundos.

- Sara, entiendo por qué estás enfadada, pero imagínate que eres él, sólo quería estar seguro antes de decir nada.

- Solo quería ser él quién lo solucionara para que luego le diera las gracias, como siempre. Dice que quiere ayudar a los demás, pero lo hace para ser él el centro de atención- dijo Sara en tono enfadado-. Es sólo un egoísta, pero no te das cuenta. Natalia la miró enfadada y estaba a punto de volver a decir algo cuando Sara habló.

- Por favor, Nati, vete- dijo mirando al suelo-. Si seguimos así acabaremos peleándonos nosotras, y ya he perdido a demasiada gente importante, no quiero perderte a ti también.

Natalia la miró un poco sorprendida. Había estado tan empeñada en que perdonara a Alberto que casi provoca que se pelearan ellas dos. En silencio salió de la habitación y se fue a su casa, andando lentamente mientras pensaba.

Quería a Alberto y quería que Sara lo perdonara, pero también quería a Sara y podía comprender por qué no podía perdonarle. Por mucho que quisiera a Alberto, Sara tenía razón, al menos esta vez.

**Amador's POV**

- Amador, ha venido tu amigo- dijo su madre entrando en su habitación.

Amador paró de jugar y bajó las escaleras. Cuando llegó a la puerta se extrañó.

- Max, hola- dijo él-. ¿Qué te pasa?- añadió cuando vio que él no le miraba.  
- No me apetece estar sólo y ahora mismo tú eres mi único amigo- dijo Max.

Amador le invitó a pasar y fueron a su habitación. Empezaron a jugar al videojuego que le regaló Valentina mientras Max le contaba lo que le había dicho Sergio la noche que pasaron en casa de Valentina y después que Sara no le hablaba.

Amador le miró con pena, Sara no era sólo la chica de la que estaba enamorado, también era su única amiga y sabía que el echo de que ella no quisiera ni verle le hacía mucho daño, aunque intentara ocultarlo.

- Odio que Sara piense que yo lo sabía todo- dijo Max-. Odio todo esto.

- ¿Por qué no le has dicho la verdad?- preguntó Amador.

- ¿Cómo se lo digo sin que descubra que estoy enamorado de ella?- dijo Max suspirando.

- Está bien, te ayudaré- dijo Amador sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo que me vas a ayudar?- preguntó Max mirándole.

- Ya han pasado tres días, ya debería estar un poco más calmada- dijo Amador-. ¿Por qué no intentamos que te escuche? Puede que te perdone.

Max no estaba muy seguro al principio, pero Sara ya estaba enfadada con el, ¿qué podía perder? Salieron de la casa de Amador y se fueron a la tienda de animales. Ya era tarde pero cuando Max salió de allí Sara aun estaba ayudando a su padre a limpiar las últimas jaulas. Cuando llegaron las luces aun estaban encendidas y Max respiró hondo.

- ¿Qué le digo?- preguntó Max algo nervioso.

- Dile lo que me has dicho a mí- respondió Amador llamando a la puerta.

Tras unos segundos el padre de Sara abrió la puerta y al verlos sonrió.

- Hola chicos, ¿qué pasa? ¿Se te ha olvidado algo?- preguntó mirando a Max.

- No- dijo Max-. Yo quería... hablar con Sara.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Eduardo.

- Quiero explicarle todo y disculparme- respondió Max. Eduardo le miró unos segundos y sonrió.

- Ya era hora- dijo abriéndoles la puerta para dejarles entrar. Max y Amador entraron y fueron directamente a donde estaba Sara, que cuando los vio les miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Antes de que digas nada, yo solo estoy como apoyo moral, así que podéis ignorarme- dijo Amador sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo a Max.

Max le miró con odio y luego volvió a mirar a Sara, que le seguía mirando fijamente.

- Yo... no sé cómo empezar- dijo Max-. Mejor lo digo directamente. Sara, yo no sabía nada de eso, de verdad.  
- Eso no fue lo que dijo Sergio- dijo Sara.

- A mí sólo me dijo que ya no sentía nada por ti, eso era lo único que sabía- explicó Max.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? Tendrías que habérmelo dicho, puede que ahora todo fuese distinto- dijo Sara enfadada.

- No podía.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó ella-. Yo creo que hubiese sido muy fácil decírmelo.

- No quería que me odiaras...- dijo él bajando la voz.

- No te hubiese odiado a ti, sino a Sergio.

- No, al final sería yo a quien odiaras- dijo él.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque Sergio me lo dijo- dijo Max subiendo la voz.

- ¿Cómo que te lo dijo?

- Me dijo que si te lo decía te haría creer que me lo he inventado, que solo quería separaros porque...

- ¿Porque qué?- preguntó Sara con el ceño fruncido.

- Porque te quiero- dijo Max mirándola fijamente.

Sara y Max se miraron fijamente mientras Amador y Eduardo miraban desde lejos.

- Esto se pone interesante...- dijo Eduardo.

- ¿No tienes palomitas?- preguntó Amador.

Max suspiró y se rascó la cabeza.

- Yo no quería que me odiaras, que pensaras que quería que cortaras con él para poder estar contigo- dijo mirando al suelo.

- No me lo hubiese creído- dijo Sara tras un momento de silencio-. Sólo hace dos meses que nos conocemos, pero te he llegado a conocer muy bien. En el exterior pareces malo, pero sé que nunca serías capaz de caer tan bajo para conseguir a una chica. Si Sergio me hubiese dicho eso no me lo hubiese creído. Pero eso no significa que te haya perdonado- dijo ella. Cuando vio que la cara de Max volvió a ser de tristeza suspiró-. Déjame un par de días para pensar, ¿vale?

- ¿Sería muy cursi si te digo que te esperaré por siempre?- dijo Max con una pequeña sonrisa. Sara se rió y asintió.

- Sería bastante cursi.

- Entonces, ¿Sara ya sabe que la quiere?- preguntó Amador al padre de ella.  
- No lo sé, ha dicho que no le hubiese creído así que creo que piensa que es mentira- respondió él.

- Bueno, al menos ya sabe que Max no sabía lo de la infidelidad de Sergio- dijo Amador.

Eduardo le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡¿Sergio le ha puesto los cuernos a mi hija?!- preguntó muy enfadado.

- No se lo habrás dicho, ¿no?- preguntó Sara. Cuando miró a su padre suspiró- No sé para qué pregunto.

- ¿Se supone que no lo sabía?- preguntó Amador con una sonrisa culpable-. Bueno, pues yo también la he cagado.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**Amador's POV**

No quería ir al instituto, no quería que nadie le viese así, pero sus padres se lo dejaron muy claro: las tenía que tener puestas todo el tiempo, tenía que acostumbrarse a llevarlas.

Cuando llegó a su clase, con la bufanda cubriéndole hasta los ojos, dejó la mochila en su sitio y se sentó, intentando no mirar a nadie o, más bien, que nadie le mirara a él. Por suerte, Amador se sentaba en la última fila, al lado de Alberto y éste de Sergio, así que consiguió que nadie le viese, hasta que comenzó la clase.

Como tenía que mirar a la pizarra, Alberto enseguida le vio y cuando se lo dijo a Ángela, sentada delante suya, corrió la voz y al final todo el mundo se giró para mirarle.

- ¿Qué pasa, nunca habéis visto a alguien con gafas?- preguntó Amador avergonzado cuando la clase acabó y todos su amigos se acercaron a él.

- Sí, pero nunca te habíamos visto a ti con unas- respondió Sara sonriendo.

- ¿Podéis dejar de mirarme?- dijo Amador tapándose la cara con las manos-. Me da mucha vergüenza.

Todos rieron y se fueron a sus sitios cuando el profesor de lengua entró en la clase. Durante toda la clase Amador estuvo mirando a Valentina, algo preocupado. «_Si tenía alguna oportunidad con ella ahora ha desaparecido..._» Pensaba mientras suspiraba.

Cuando llegó el recreo Valentina se acercó a Amador y le miró fijamente. Amador se tapó la cara y apartó la vista.

- Ya sé que no me quedan bien- dijo con voz triste.

- Al contrario. Ahora te veo incluso más guapo- dijo ella sonriéndole-. Te quedan genial.

Cuando Amador la escuchó la miró sorprendido y muy sonrojado.

- ¿E-enserio?- preguntó él.

- Siempre sabes cuando miento, así que debes notar que hablo en serio- respondió ella sin dejar de sonreír.

Como en todos los recreos, Amador y los demás le pedían una pelota de baloncesto al profesor para jugar, pero hacía falta enseñarle el carnet de estudiante y ese día le tocaba a Amador llevarlo.

- Mierda, se me ha olvidado en la clase- dijo-. Voy a buscarlo.

- ¡Date prisa!- le gritó Fernando mientras Amador se alejaba corriendo.

Cuando Amador llegó a la clase escuchó unas risas dentro, miró con cuidado abriendo un poco la puerta y vio a Verónica, Noemi y Carolina escribiendo en unas mesas. «_Esas son las mesas de Valen y Sara_- pensó extrañado-. _No me digas que han empezado a meterse con ellas_.»

Amador sabía la reputación que tenían y, a pesar de haber sido muy buen amigo de Noemi en el colegio, había intentado mantenerse lo más lejos posible de ellas, pero parecía que Sara y Valentina no lo habían conseguido.

Entró en la clase intentando hacer bastante ruido para que supieran que había entrado. Cuando le escucharon las tres pegaron un bote y se sentaron corriendo en las mesas, tapando lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, pero Amador pudo ver que habían algunas palabras no muy bonitas escritas en ellas. Amador las saludó, cogió su carnet de estudiante y salió lo más rápido que pudo.  
Cuando cogieron la pelota se acercó a las chicas que estaban en las gradas y miró fijamente a Valentina.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella sonriendo.

- Valen... ¿Sara y tu estáis teniendo problemas con Noemi, Verónica y Carolina?- preguntó con calma, pero cuando vio la cara que puso Valen supo que había acertado.

- N-no, p-por supuesto que no- respondió Valentina con una expresión tensa.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- preguntó Sara que estaba sentada al lado de Valentina.

- Creo que os estaban haciendo algo en vuestras mesas- respondió Amador.

- Ah, sí... es que... resulta que dibujan muy bien y les pedimos que nos hicieran un dibujo bonito en nuestras mesas... ¿Verdad, Valen?- dijo Sara con una sonrisa tensa.

- S-sí- asintió Valentina imitando la sonrisa de Sara.

Amador las miró unos momentos, no entendía por qué no le decían la verdad, sabía que no les estaban haciendo un dibujo, al menos no uno bonito. Volvió a mirar a Valentina, esta vez más serio.

- ¿De verdad que no os están molestando?- preguntó.

- D-de verdad- dijo Valentina.

- Muy bien, si vosotras lo decís será verdad- dijo Amador dándose la vuelta y yendo hacia la cancha de baloncesto, donde los demás estaban ya jugando.

Durante todo el recreo estuvo jugando, pero sin prestar atención a lo que hacía, sólo podía pensar en por qué Valentina le había mentido. «_¿Es que no confía en mí? ¿No cree que pueda ayudarla?_- se preguntaba-. _Algo tan importante debería habérmelo dicho.._.» Pensaba mientras la miraba cuando la pelota le golpeó en la cabeza.

- Perdón, Amador, pero no estabas atento- dijo Elías.

- Deberías ponerte lentillas para jugar, se te pueden romper las gafas- le dijo Alberto acercándose a ellos.

Amador se tocó donde el balón le había dado y suspiró.

- No tengo ganas de jugar- dijo antes de irse.

**Alberto's POV**

Ese día iba a ser el primer día de prácticas de baloncesto, pero debido a la lluvia no podían jugar en las canchas, y el gimnasio estaba ocupado por el equipo femenino de voleibol pero, por suerte, el entrenador consiguió que la entrenadora de voleibol les dejara medio gimnasio. Como solo tenían una canasta, empezaron practicando tiros libres, aunque Alberto no podía dejar de mirar a Natalia, la cual estaba en el equipo de voleibol junto con Sara, Valentina, Ángela, Mar y Violeta.

Vio como ninguna de las chicas le pasaba la pelota a Violeta, que era lo mismo que pasaba con Sergio. Aun nadie les hablaba, pero lo peor era que ni ellos intentaron disculparse una sola vez.

Al acabar la primera hora, ambos entrenadores dieron unos minutos de descanso, que la mayor parte aprovechó para beber agua y sentarse. Cuando Alberto volvía de beber se encontró con las chicas y las saludó, ellas le saludaron sin muchas ganas menos Sara, que ni le miró y Natalia, que se paró y le dio una sonrisa triste.

- Aun está superándolo- dijo Natalia.

- Max dice que a él ya le ha perdonado- dijo Alberto-. Ayer no paraba de sonreír.

- Sí, Sara dijo que le resultaba muy difícil seguir enfadada con él- dijo Natalia-. Pero no te preocupes, pronto te perdonará a ti también.

- Sí, seguro- dijo Alberto mirando a suelo.

- Claro que sí- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa-. Todos los días le hablo bien de ti y cada vez parece más receptiva, ya verás como pronto te perdona.

Alberto la miró un rato, en silencio. Poco a poco se acercó más a ella y apoyó su frente contra la de ella y, con los ojos cerrados, suspiró.

- Aún no te he dado las gracias- dijo suavemente.

- ¿P-por qué?- preguntó Natalia, muy sonrojada.

- Por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí- dijo Alberto con los ojos aún cerrados-. De verdad, te estoy muy agradecido.

- N-no es nada...- empezó a decir ella.

- Para mí lo es todo- dijo abriendo los ojos y mirándola directamente a los suyos, marrones oscuros, como los de él, sin poder evitar sonrojarse-. No sé qué haría sin ti, seguramente estaría perdido.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos unos segundos hasta que escucharon los gritos de los entrenadores.

- Parece que hay que volver ya- dijo separándose de ella-. Tú primero- dijo abriéndole la puerta.

Continuaron practicando cada uno su deporte durante una hora más. Durante ese tiempo Alberto y Natalia compartieron muchas miradas y alguna que otra sonrisa. Todo lo malo que había pasado había tenido una parte buena: ahora estaba aún más enamorado de Natalia, si es que era posible.

Cuando el entrenamiento acabó seguía lloviendo, incluso más que antes, y eso no le hacía ninguna gracia a Alberto ya que su casa estaba lejos y tenía que ir andando. Cuando se cambió de ropa y salió del vestuario vio a Natalia parada en la puerta del gimnasio.

- ¿Aún no han venido a recogerte?- preguntó acercándose a ella.

- No, hoy no me recogen, mis padres están trabajando- respondió.

- ¿Y por qué no te has ido todavía?- Volvió a preguntar Alberto. Natalia le miró y suspiró.

- No me he traído paraguas.

- El mío es grande, y vivimos cerca- dijo Alberto sin mirarla-. ¿Te apetece acompañarme?- Natalia le miró y sonrió levemente.

- Me encantaría.

Por suerte, ese día Alberto había cogido el paraguas grande, por lo que cabían los dos sin problemas, tenían que estar pegados, pero por supuesto eso no era un problema para Alberto, más bien lo contrario. Mientras caminaban hablaban de un montón de cosas: del instituto, del entrenamiento, de la excursión a esquiar la semana siguiente, de Sergio y Violeta...

- Sé que lo que han hecho ha estado fatal, pero no puedo evitar que me den pena, al menos Violeta- dijo Natalia-. Sergio no me da tanta.

- Violeta sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, y no dudó en traicionar a su amiga por un chico- dijo él.

- Pero está enamorada. Cuando te enamoras no puedes pensar con claridad y haces algunas estupideces.

- Lo sé, pero no es excusa- dijo Alberto mirándola-. ¿Y de quién te has enamorado tu?- preguntó con curiosidad.

- ¿Y-yo? De nadie- contestó poniéndose nerviosa.

- Entonces, ¿cómo sabes qué ocurre cuando te enamoras?

- M-me lo ha dicho Sara- respondió ella rápidamente.

- Está bien- dijo él mirando al frente- pero sabes que puedes contármelo todo, ¿verdad?

- S-sí- dijo ella mirando al suelo.

- Bien- dijo él sin mirarla.

Continuaron caminando y charlando hasta que llegaron a casa de Natalia. Cuando ella entró, Alberto continuó hasta su casa con una sonrisa en la cara durante todo el camino.

**Max's POV**

Max no estaba de muy buen humor. El día anterior sí lo estaba ya que Sara le había perdonado, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba con ella, más se daba cuenta que ya no era lo mismo, Sara no se comportaba como antes y eso a Max no le gustaba.

Durante toda la mañana había intentado hablar con ella, y ella siempre le respondía, pero en cuanto podía acababa la conversación. Y ahora en la tienda era más de lo mismo, solo hablaban de trabajo, sería lo normal, ya que estaban trabajando, pero antes siempre se lo pasaban mejor, se reían más y Max echaba de menos la risa de Sara.

- Sara, ¿podemos hablar un momento?- dijo harto del silencio que había entre ellos.

- Sí, ¿qué pasa?- dijo ella sin mirarle.

- Tú aún... no me has perdonado del todo, ¿verdad?- Sara le miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí te he perdonado.

- Pero no es lo mismo, no te comportas como antes- dijo él.

- Yo creo que sí- dijo ella apartando la mirada.

- Por supuesto que no. Estás mucho más distante que antes.

- Bueno, será porque ya nada es como antes- dijo ella en tono serio.

Max la miró y asintió mirando al suelo, estaba claro que a Sara no le apetecía mucho hablar, sin embargo Sara le miró y suspiró.

- Sé que estoy más distante, no puedo evitarlo, me cuesta confiar.

- ¿Te cuesta confiar en mí?- preguntó él mirándola de nuevo.

- No sólo en ti. Me cuesta confiar en todo el mundo.

- Pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí- dijo él poniéndose cara a ella.

- ¿Como confiaba antes de que me mintieras? ¿Como confiaba en Sergio? ¿Como confiaba en Alberto o en Violeta?- Max la miró con cara de tristeza.

- Sé que la cagué, Sara, pero te prometo que ya no lo volveré a hacer nunca más.

- Prometerlo no sirve de nada- dijo ella separándose de él-. Déjalo, ¿vale? Ya te he perdonado, no hablemos más de lo que pasó.

- Pero...- intentó quejarse él-. Está bien- dijo cuando Sara le miró con expresión seria.

Pero Max no quería dejarlo, quería que ella volviese a confiar en él. Quería volver a verla reír, que le tratara como lo hacía antes, como un amigo cercano, no como a un conocido. Sara le había dicho que lo dejara, pero si algo debía saber de él era que cuando de verdad quería algo nunca se rendía hasta conseguirlo, y no se iba a rendir hasta solucionar el problema completamente.

Cuando ya era tarde y cerraron la tienda, Max acompañó a Sara y Eduardo hasta su casa, que estaba muy cera de la tienda y estaba en dirección a la suya. Cuando llegaron y se despidieron, Max agarró a Sara del brazo.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarlo- dijo él-. Quiero solucionarlo.

- Max...- se quejó ella.

- No, lo siento, pero no podemos seguir así.

- Vete a casa, Max. No quiero hablar- dijo ella dándose la vuelta y yendo hacia la puerta.

- No pienso irme de aquí hasta que lo solucionemos- dijo antes de que Sara entrara en su casa.

Pasaron un par de horas y Max estaba muerto de hambre, de frío y empapado, pero no le importaba, arreglar su amistad con Sara era mucho más importante. Pasó casi otra hora más, sin parar de llover cuando la puerta de la casa de Sara se abrió.

- ¿De verdad sigues ahí?- preguntó Sara con lo que parecía una sonrisa.

- Te dije que no me iría sin arreglarlo- dijo él tiritando.

- Anda, pasa, estás empapado- dijo apartándose a un lado para que él pasara.

Cuando entraron Sara le dio ropa seca de su hermano y cuando se cambió le dio un plato de sopa que había sobrado de la cena.

- En serio, eres idiota- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa mientras Max comía como si no hubiese comido en una semana.

- Es uno de mis encantos- dijo él.

- Lo sé.

Max la miró y dejó de comer.

- ¿Vamos a hablar?- preguntó con voz suave.

- No sé qué quieres que te diga.

- Te he pedido perdón y tú me has perdonado, pero en tu interior sigues enfadada- dijo Max.

- No lo estoy.

- Sí, lo estás. Y hasta que no te desahogues no podrá volver a ser como antes- dijo Max poniéndose de pie-. Ven.

Ella se levantó y se puso enfrente suya.

- Te mentí, ya sabes la razón, tenía miedo de perderte.

- Lo sé.

- Pero aún así debí habértelo dicho, actué pensando solo en mí.

- Ya no importa, Max- dijo Sara mirando a un lado.

- ¿Quieres dejar de guardártelo todo dentro? Eso es peor.

- ¿Y qué quieres, que me enfade?- preguntó ella.

- Sí.

- Pues muy bien, como quieras. Fuiste un egoísta y un estúpido- dijo empezando a cabrearse.

- Lo fui.

- Si me hubieras dicho la verdad te hubiese creído antes que a Sergio. Todos los días me preguntaba qué es lo que había hecho para que Sergio siempre estuviese enfadado conmigo, me ignorara y prefiriera estar con cualquier otro antes que conmigo, y tú tenías la respuesta- dijo empezando a subir la voz-. Estaba hecha polvo, pero tú me animabas, eras la persona en la que más confiaba, a la que le contaba todo y tú vas y me mientes- dijo ella. Max pudo ver cómo se le iban formando las lágrimas en los ojos-. Todo lo que pasó me dolió mucho, pero lo que más me dolió es que me traicionara la persona en la que más confiaba, tú. Y si me lo hubieses dicho en vez de callarte puede que ahora todo fuese distinto, puede que no me sintiese tan idiota, que mis amigos no me miraran con cara de pena cada vez que Sergio o Violeta pasan por delante. Incluso mis padres me miran así- dijo sin poder aguantar más y empezando a llorar.

- Lo siento mucho, Sara- dijo Max acercándose a ella-. Sé que actué como un auténtico idiota, me odio a mí mismo por ello todos los días, pero no lo pude evitar. Cuando pensaba en perderte, en que me odiaras... Sé que no es excusa, pero me importabas tanto que lo único en lo que pude pensar era cómo no perderte, y lo que hice fue hacerte daño.

Sara se acercó a él y empezó a pegarle en el pecho, poco a poco fue perdiendo fuerza hasta que apoyó su cara contra su pecho y siguió llorando mientras Max la rodeaba con los brazos con fuerza. Poco a poco Sara se fue calmando y le devolvió el abrazo a Max. Cuando Sara dejó de llorar se separaron lentamente y Max le secó las últimas lágrimas de los ojos.

- ¿Esto significa que me perdonas?- preguntó él poniendo cara de inocente. Sara rió y le volvió a golpear en el pecho no muy fuerte.

- Te he echado de menos- dijo ella un poco sonrojada.

- Y yo a ti- dijo él sonrojándose también-. Pero no te preocupes, no voy a dejarte marchar nunca más.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**Valentina's POV**

No sabía lo que había hecho, pero Amador había estado toda la semana actuando de una manera rara con ella, más distante. Le había preguntado que qué le pasaba docenas de veces pero él siempre contestaba que estaba perfectamente. Aunque no era así.

Intentó pensar en todo lo que había pasado esa semana, buscando cualquier cosa que le hubiese hecho enfadar, pero no se le venía nada a la mente, sólo estaba segura que el día que empezó a comportarse así fue el primer día que llevó las gafas.

Pero Valentina ya estaba harta, y ya que ese día habían quedado todos para ir a comprar algunas cosas que les hacía falta para la excursión a las pistas de esquí, lo iba a aprovechar para hablar con Amador y averiguar lo que le pasaba.

Cuando llegó al parque donde siempre quedaban, se encontró con que todos ya estaban allí.

- Ya era hora- dijo Natalia-. ¿Te ha costado despertarte o qué?

- Un poco- dijo ella con una sonrisa culpable. Todos rieron menos Amador, que parecía distraído. Cuando comenzaron a andar Valentina se acercó a él-. ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó ella.

- Nada- Respondió.

- Te pasa algo, lo sé.

- No me pasa nada, ¿vale?- dijo Amador en tono brusco. Cuando Valentina se calló y miró al suelo él suspiró.

- Lo siento, simplemente no me apetece hablar- dijo en tono más amable.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando era yo la que no quería hablar y tú me dijiste que no ibas a parar de preguntarme hasta que te dijera lo que me pasaba?- preguntó ella tras unos segundos de silencio. Cuando él asintió ella sonrió.

- Pues yo voy a hacer lo mismo, no voy a parar hasta que me cuentes lo que te pasa.

Durante el resto de la mañana Valentina estuvo todo el tiempo alrededor de Amador preguntándole qué le pasaba hasta que, cuando salieron de la tienda en la que habían alquilado trajes especiales para la nieve, Amador la agarró del brazo y la llevó con él hasta que se separaron lo suficiente del resto del grupo, que estaban sentados en unos bancos hablando de lo que harían en la excursión.

- ¿Me vas a contar ya lo que te pasa?- le preguntó Valentina cuando vio que Amador no hablaba.

- Tú eres lo que me pasa- dijo él secamente.- ¿Yo?

- Sí, tú y tus mentiras- dijo él.

- ¿Mis mentiras?

- Bueno, en realidad solo me has mentido en una cosa, pero eso da igual, me has mentido y no entiendo por qué. Creía que entre nosotros no había secretos.

- Y no los hay, de verdad- dijo ella rápidamente. No sabía de qué estaba hablando Amador.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué me dices de Verónica y las demás?- Valentina le miró sorprendida, ahora lo entendía todo.

- Así que lo sabes...

- Pues claro que lo sé, lleva toda la semana haciéndote putadas, igual que a Sara.- dijo Amador mirándola fijamente-. ¿Quién crees que ha sido el que os ha estado quitando las chinchetas que pusieron en vuestras sillas?

- ¿Han puesto chinchetas en nuestras sillas?- preguntó Valentina casi gritando. Cuando Amador asintió ella se quedó paralizada-. Pues muchas gracias por quitarlas.

-Ya bueno, que esté cabreado no significa que no me importes- dijo él apartando la mirada-. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

-Yo... No lo sé, supongo que quería ocuparme yo, no quería que te preocuparas...

- ¿Que no me preocupara? Han estado a punto de echar lo que espero que fuese barro en vuestras mochilas- dijo Amador seriamente-. Por suerte llegué a tiempo y no lo hicieron.

-Esas chicas están fatal...- dijo Valentina en voz baja.

- Lo sé, por eso no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti, aunque tú no quieras.

- No es sólo por eso, Amador. Sabía que si te enterabas intentarías pararlas y no quería que te hicieran algo a ti también por mi culpa- dijo ella mirándole con cara de tristeza.

-¿Estabas intentando protegerme?- preguntó él sonriendo.

- Si te hicieran algo por mi culpa no me lo perdonaría nunca- dijo ella algo avergonzada.

-Tonta, soy yo el que se preocupa por ti. Tienes tres locas detrás de ti- dijo acercándose a ella y dándole un golpecito en la frente con la mano. Valentina cerró los ojos cuando vio que su mano se acercaba a ella y luego sintió cómo Amador le daba un dulce beso en la frente-. Pero que te preocupes por mí me hace muy feliz- dijo cuando se separó de ella con una gran sonrisa. Cuando Valentina se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado no pudo evitar sonrojarse y poner su mano donde Amador la había besado.

- Y-ya no estás enfadado, ¿verdad?- dijo ella intentando ocultar su sonrojo-. Vamos con los demás.

- Aún no me has contado qué es lo que has hecho para que se metan contigo- dijo Amador antes de que Valentina pudiese comenzar a andar.

- Yo... realmente no he hecho nada, es sólo que... no quieren que sea tan cercana a ti.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Amador sin entender.

-Verás, Noemi me dijo que estaba enamorada de ti y que no estuviera tan cerca de ti, pero yo no le hice caso y bueno, ya sabes cómo se lo han tomado.

-¿Todo esto ha sido culpa de Noemi?- preguntó Amador en tono enfadado-. Tendré que hablar con ella.

-¡No! Si descubre que te lo he dicho será mucho peor- dijo ella rápidamente-. Y una cosa, ¿no te sorprende que Noemi esté enamorada de ti?

- Bueno... resulta que hay algo que no te he contado- dijo él con cara culpable. Valentina le miró, instándole a continuar-. No sé si te lo he dicho, pero Noemi y yo éramos muy buenos amigos en el colegio, siempre estábamos juntos y cuando entramos al instituto empezamos a salir.

-¿Noemi era tu novia?- preguntó Valentina muy sorprendida.

-Sí, bueno, antes no era así- dijo él-. Cuando se hizo amiga de Verónica y Carolina y empezó a molestar a las demás chicas que no le caían bien decidí cortar con ella. No era la chica de la que estaba enamorado.

-¿Estabas... enamorado de ella?- preguntó Valentina algo celosa.

-Pero eso fue hace mucho, han pasado tres años. Aunque sí que me ha sorprendido que Noemi siga enamorada de mí.

-A mí también- dijo ella en voz baja.

-Pero como he dicho eso es el pasado y tú eres mi presente, así que no voy a permitir que te haga nada. Lo prometo- dijo él poniendo su mano suavemente en la mejilla de ella. Valentina sonrió volviendo a sonrojarse y poniendo su mano encima de la de él cuando los demás les llamaron-. Ahora sí podemos ir con los demás- dijo él.

-Pues vamos- dijo respirando hondo para intentar calmarse antes de ir con sus amigos.

**Alberto's POV**

Cuando acabaron, a la hora de comer, volvieron a sus casas. Alberto y Natalia fueron juntos hasta las suyas, hablando y riendo durante todo el camino. A mitad de camino Alberto notó que Natalia estaba cansada de llevar la bolsa en la que estaba su traje, aunque la verdad es que pesaban bastante, así que la cogió y le sonrió.

-Déjame llevarla por ti- dijo él.

-No hace falta, de verdad- se apresuró a decir ella.

-Y bueno, ¿con quién vas a compartir la habitación?- preguntó sin hacerle caso.

-Con Sara y Valen.

-Qué sorpresa- dijo él riendo-. Pero es una lástima.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella.

-Tenía pensado ir a tu habitación un rato antes de dormir, pero con Sara ahí dentro... va a ser incómodo.

-No es incómodo, a Sara no le importa- dijo ella corriendo.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto. Además, seguro que ella invita a Max y Amador también vendrá para estar con Valen, así que ni te prestará atención. Y, quién sabe, lo mismo hasta te perdona- dijo ella-. Cuando está de vacaciones se pone de muy buen humor.- Alberto la miró y sonrió.

- Ya hemos llegado a tu casa- dijo sonriendo amablemente.- Nos vemos el lunes.

-¿Qué? Ah, sí... Hasta el lunes- dijo ella antes de entrar a su casa y cerrar la puerta.

El domingo por la mañana Alberto se levantó temprano y preparó el equipaje, iban a estar cinco días y cuatro noches, así que su maleta no era muy grande, sólo llevaba lo necesario.

Cuando acabó no sabía qué hacer, así que se fue a dar una vuelta con la bicicleta. Sin darse cuenta llegó al instituto, estaba acostumbrado ya que todas las mañanas hacía ese recorrido. Pensó por un momento dónde podría ir y se le ocurrió que podía ir a casa de Amador que estaba cerca de allí y el camino no tenía muchas cuestas.

Cuando llegó, su madre le invitó a pasar y como ya se conocía la casa, fue directamente al cuarto de Amador, pero cuando entró se quedó algo sorprendido.

- Max, hola. ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo entrando en la habitación.

- Me han invitado a comer- respondió él-. ¿A ti también?

- No, yo solo he venido a pasar el rato- dijo Alberto-. A mí nunca me has invitado a comer- dijo mirando a Amador.

- No he sido yo, ha sido mi madre- dijo Amador. Alberto le miró con cara confusa.

- Resulta que mi madre se ha hecho amiga de sus padres y cada vez que están ocupados mi madre invita a Max y a Emma a comer, cenar o dormir aquí.

-¿Y eso ocurre muy a menudo?- preguntó Alberto.

-Mis padres están muy ocupados- dijo Max sin apartar la vista de la televisión.

-¿Y tu hermana?

-Su madre nos invita, pero ella nunca acepta, siempre se va con alguna de sus amigas- dijo Max-. ¿Quieres jugar?

-Claro- dijo Alberto. Jugaron a varios videojuegos durante un buen rato, cuando se cansaban de uno jugaban a otro, Amador tenía muchos.

- Oye, las habitaciones del hotel son de tres personas, ¿nos ponemos juntos?- preguntó Amador.

- Por mí bien- dijo Alberto.

- Por mí también- dijo Max-. Por cierto, las chicas nos han invitado a su habitación antes de dormir.

-Sí, Nati me lo dijo ayer- dijo Alberto.

-¿Desde cuando la llamas Nati? Siempre la has llamado Natalia- dijo Amador con una mirada pícara.

-Pues... No sé.

-Últimamente se os ve más unidos- dijo Max.

-Es verdad, estáis todo el rato juntos- dijo Amador.

-Supongo, la verdad es que ha sido la única que desde el principio se ha portado bien conmigo.

-Y eso ha hecho que te enamores más de ella...- dijo Amador con picardía.

-Pues la verdad es que sí- dijo Alberto. Max y Amador le miraron sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no te confiesas? Natalia también está loca por ti- dijo Max.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Alberto.

- ¿En serio no te has dado cuenta?- preguntó Amador.

- Bueno, algo sospechaba, pero no estaba seguro.

- Pues ya sabes, confiésate, ésta no te rechazará- dijo Amador sonriendo.

-¿Quién te rechazó?- preguntó Max.

-Mar, hace como un año... Supongo que por eso no me atrevía a decirle nada a Natalia, no quería que me pasara lo mismo- dijo Alberto-. Pero creo que tenéis razón, con Nati será distinto.

-¿Cuándo lo vas a hacer? ¿En el viaje?- Preguntó Max.

- Supongo, ¿por qué?- dijo Alberto.

-Para avisar a Sara, seguro que lo querrá saber.

- Es verdad, yo se lo diré a Valen. Se va a poner más contenta...- dijo Amador.

-Pero decidles que no se lo diga a Nati- dijo Alberto.

- Tranquilo, no lo harán- le aseguró Amador-. Será más divertido si no lo sabe.

- Ahora me están entrando nervios- dijo Alberto.

- Tranquilo, tienes cinco días- dijo Amador.

-Y cuatro noches- añadió Max.

-Cinco días y cuatro noches...- dijo Alberto-. Creo que podré hacerlo.

**Sara's POV**

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde y aún tenía que hacer la maleta, pero no tenía ni idea de qué llevarse. Sus padres no estaban en casa, sólo estaban su hermano y ella, así que pensó que no importaría si llamaba a alguien para que la ayudara. Llamó primero a Natalia, pero había ido a visitar a sus abuelos y no podía ir. Luego llamó a Valentina, pero tenía que quedarse en su casa cuidando a su hermano porque sus padres no estaban.

Se tiró en la cama con el móvil en la mano y empezó a marcar un número.

-¿Diga?

- Hola, Max. ¿Estás ocupado hoy?

Cuando llegó a su casa fue corriendo a abrirle la puerta, pero su hermano fue más rápido.

- Tú eres el del otro día- dijo cerrando la puerta-. Te llevaste mi ropa.

-Sí, lo siento. La traigo aquí- dijo Max entregándole una bolsa-. Está limpia y planchada.

-Muy bien- dijo él-. Por cierto, me gustan tus piercings.

- Gracias- dijo Max con una sonrisa forzada. Sara ya se había fijado en los dos piercings de Max, una en cada oreja. En la oreja izquierda tenía un pequeño aro plateado en el lóbulo y en la oreja izquierda tenía un piercing rectangular dorado en la parte superior de la oreja.

-¿Por qué no vamos a mi cuarto, Max? Y así me ayudas a elegir qué me llevo al viaje- dijo Sara cogiendo a Max del brazo y llevándolo a su cuarto.

-Voy con vosotros- dijo su hermano.

-No, tú no vienes- dijo Sara.

-Claro que voy. ¿Qué te crees, que te voy a dejar sola con un chico en tu cuarto?

-No vamos a hacer nada, Álvaro- dijo ella.

-Ya, claro. No me lo creo, hermanita.

-Haz lo que quieras- dijo Sara enfadada. Cuando cruzaban el pasillo Max se paró de repente. Sara se giró para ver lo que le pasaba y vio que Max la miraba sorprendido.

-Me dijiste que tocabas el piano, no que fueras un prodigio- dijo él señalando los trofeos que había en las estanterías.

-No soy un prodigio, simplemente he ganado algunos concursos y cosas de esas- dijo ella volviendo a caminar.

-Sí que es un prodigio del piano, pero se avergüenza cuando se lo dicen- escuchó decir a su hermano. Sara le miró con cara de odio y entró en su habitación, seguido de los otros dos. Su hermano se sentó en su silla de escritorio y Max empezó a mirar alrededor.

-Bonito cuarto - dijo.

-Gracias.

-Pero un poco desordenado- añadió sonriendo.

- Eso es porque saqué toda la ropa para ver qué me llevaba- dijo ella. Empezaron a hacer la maleta, bueno, era Sara la que lo hacía, Max y su hermano no ayudaron nada, pero tenía que reconocer que se estaba divirtiendo. Cuando acabó fueron los tres al salón y cuando vio a Max jugar con sus perros no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Si le sigues mirando así se dará cuenta de que te gusta- le susurró su hermano.

-No me gusta- le susurró ella rápidamente.

- Ya claro. Por cierto, Max, ¿a ti te gusta mi hermana, verdad?- dijo Álvaro mirándole. Max paró de jugar con los perros y le miró sorprendido.

-Sólo somos amigos- dijo Max.

-No preguntes tonterías- dijo Sara dándole un golpe en el hombro a su hermano.

- No es una tontería- dijo él-. Además, si te das cuenta no lo ha negado- le dijo susurrando de nuevo.

- Sí que lo ha hecho.

- Sólo ha dicho que sois amigos, no que no sienta nada por ti- susurró con una sonrisa pícara.

- Para ya- le dijo ella.

-¿Qué, acaso no te gusta?

- Eso no importa, ahora mismo paso de novios, sólo te hacen sufrir- respondió ella con cara seria.

- Lo comprendo, lo de Sergio ha sido una putada- dijo él asintiendo-. Pero que sepas que tú tampoco lo has negado- dijo levantándose del sofá y yendo hacia Max.

-Bueno, os dejo ya solos- dijo poniendo su brazo en el hombro de Max-. A diferencia de vosotros yo mañana tengo clases y aun no he acabado los deberes. No hagáis nada raro.

- No lo haremos- dijo Max con cara seria.

- Pero te gustaría- dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras se iba. Cuando se fue Max se sentó al lado de Sara en el sofá.

-Tu hermano es un poco...

-Cabrón- dijo ella.

- Bueno, yo iba a decir algo menos fuerte, pero vale- Sara le miró sonriendo unos segundos.

- No le has dicho que no te gusto- le dijo.

- Tú tampoco- dijo él-. Os he escuchado cuando susurrabais, no estaba tan lejos- se quedaron un rato mirándose a los ojos, sin saber qué decir hasta que escucharon la puerta abrirse y entraron los padres de Sara.

-Yo mejor me voy, ya es tarde- dijo Max.

-Sí, está bien- dijo Sara. Cuando Max se fue Eduardo se acercó a ella y la miró.

- No habréis hecho nada... raro, ¿verdad?- Sara le miró fijamente y suspiró.

- Otro igual...- dijo entrando en su habitación.

- ¿Pero que he dicho?- gritó su padre desde el salón.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**Max's POV**

Ese día no le importó levantarse de madrugada ya que por fin era el día de la excursión. Se despidió de sus padres y de su hermana, que seguían medio dormidos y se fue a la parada de autobús con su maleta. Cuando llegó era uno de los primeros, aunque Natalia y Alberto ya estaban allí, así que se acercó a ellos y comenzaron a hablar hasta que llegaron todos.

Como siempre, los más rápidos en subir cogían los asientos traseros, por lo que tuvieron que sentarse delante, cerca de los profesores. El viaje duraba unas siete horas y al principio todos estaban muy animados, hablaban y se echaban fotos hasta que poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos.

En un momento dado, Amador, que estaba sentado al lado de Max, despertó a Sara y le pidió que le cambiara el sitio para hablar con Valentina, que era la única del grupo que estaba despierta. Sara aceptó, aun medio dormida y se sentó junto a Max. Max se despertó sintiendo peso en su hombro y miró esperando ver a Amador, pero lo que vio fue a Sara profundamente dormida con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

Max la miró fijamente, pensando que se veía preciosa y poco a poco fue acercando su cara a la de ella hasta que quedaron a escasos centímetros. «_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_» Pensó Max, pero antes de que pudiera apartarse, Sara se movió haciendo que sus labios rozaran los de él.

Max se apartó rápidamente, muy sonrojado, con miedo de que se hubiese despertado, pero cuando vio que ella seguía dormida suspiró de alivio y puso su mano en sus labios, donde había sentido los de Sara. «_Me está gustando esto de dormir juntos._» Pensó mientras sonreía, aun ruborizado.

Cuando por fin llegaron al hotel les dieron media hora antes de ir a comer para organizar un poco sus cosas. Su habitación, como la de las chicas, estaba en la quinta planta, pero no estaban cerca la una de la otra. Cuando entraron en su habitación vieron una cama individual y al lado una litera. Max fue corriendo y subió a la litera.

- ¡Me pido la de arriba!- dijo con una sonrisa infantil.

- Yo quiero la individual- dijo Alberto poniendo su maleta en ella.

- Supongo que me toca la litera de abajo- dijo Amador sentándose en ella.

Mientras Alberto colgaba su ropa en el armario, Amador se subió a la cama de Max y le miró unos segundos.

- Hoy se te ve extrañamente feliz- le dijo.

- Es por el viaje.

- Venga ya, si no tenías ganas de venir- dijo Amador-. Sara te tuvo que convencer. ¿Qué es lo que realmente te hace estar contento?

Max le miró unos segundos y con una pequeña sonrisa miró al suelo.

- Hoy... he besado a Sara. Bueno, fue sin querer y en realidad sólo nos rozamos los labios, pero aun así...

- ¿Donde?- preguntó Amador sonriendo.

- En el autobús, ella estaba dormida en mi hombro y no pude evitar acercarme a ella, pero cuando me iba a separar ella se movió y... ya sabes.

- Ese truco me lo guardo para el viaje de vuelta- dijo Amador sonriendo-. Con Valen, no con Sara.

- Ya me lo imaginaba.

- ¿Hay algo más?- preguntó Amador mirándole fijamente, ya le conocía lo suficiente para saber cuando ocultaba algo.

- No, es solo una tontería- dijo Max.

- Mejor aun, me encantan las tonterías- dijo Amador sonriendo.

- Como quieras- dijo Max encogiéndose de hombros-. Ayer fui a casa de Sara y estaba allí su hermano.

- Le conozco, es un poco bocazas.- Si- asintió Max-. Bueno, y sé que es una tontería, pero le preguntó a Sara si yo le gustaba y no dijo que no. Puede que no signifique nada, pero no me lo quito de la cabeza.

- Eso es buena señal- dijo Amador sonriendo-. A cualquier chica le preguntas si le gusta un chico y si no lo hace lo dice claramente.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres un experto en mujeres?- preguntó Max sonriendo.

- Oye, vivo solo con mi madre y todos los veranos voy a casa de mis tíos y estoy con mis primas, que son ocho -dijo él con cara seria-. ¿Sabes lo que es ser el único chico de la familia?

- No será para tanto- dijo Max divertido por la cara de Amador.

- De pequeño me ponían vestidos, me maquillaban y luego me llevaban así por la calle. Los vecinos pensaron que era una niña durante años. Tengo un trauma.

Max le miró unos segundos con cara seria hasta que no pudo aguantar más y empezó a

reírse a carcajadas. Amador le miró con odio y le dio un golpe con la almohada.

- No te rías, hablo muy enserio.

- Perdón, perdón- dijo Max intentando calmarse-. Es que te imagino y...- empezó a decir antes de volver a reír.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Alberto acercándose a ellos.

- De nada- dijo Amador rápidamente.

- Sí, sí... de nada.

- Muy bien... Bueno, tenemos que bajar ya a comer- dijo Alberto. Mientras bajaban las escaleras Max se paró y agarró a Amador del brazo.

- Por curiosidad- dijo-, ¿te llamaban Amadora?

- Sí- respondió él.

- ¿En serio?

- Cállate, no volvamos a hablar de esto- dijo Amador bajando las escaleras corriendo.

- Espero que haya fotos- dijo Max para sí mismo.

**Valentina's POV**

Cuando acabaron de comer fueron a recoger los esquís y tablas de snowboard. Los que ya sabían esquiar podían irse por su cuenta y los que nunca habían esquiado se iban con unos monitores que les enseñarían. Valentina y Natalia no habían esquiado nunca, Sara sí, pero hacía varios años y no se acordaba, solo Amador y Max sabían así que, excepto ellos dos, el resto de su grupo de amigos tuvieron que ir con los monitores.

Tras aprender cosas básicas como frenar o girar, les llevaron a la pista para principiantes. Después de un rato, Valentina vio cómo dos chicos haciendo snowboard se acercaban a ellos a gran velocidad y cuando se pararon junto a ella pudo ver que eran Max y Amador.

- ¿Qué tal vas?- preguntó amador cuando Max se fue a hablar con Sara.

- Mal- respondió Valentina.

- ¿Y eso?

- El monitor no sabe enseñar, solo sabe gritar y enfadarse- contestó ella con tono enfadado-. Me pone nerviosa, ¿así cómo voy a aprender?

- ¿Por qué no te enseño yo?- preguntó Amador con una sonrisa amistosa.

- ¿Tú?

- Claro, puede que no se me de tan bien como al monitor pero prometo no gritar ni enfadarme- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Me encantaría- dijo ella sonriendo también.

Con Amador enseñándola, esquiar parecía más fácil y mucho más divertido, así que poco a poco comenzó a coger confianza y a ir cada vez más rápido. Cuando ya era tarde y tuvieron que devolver los esquís y las tablas tuvieron que sentarse a esperar a que todos llegaran. Se sentaron junto a Max y Sara y estuvieron un rato hablando cuando vieron a Alberto y Natalia llegar juntos.

- ¿Estaban solos?- preguntó Amador.

- Sí, se fueron por su cuenta hace un rato, como vosotros- dijo Sara.

- ¿Crees que lo habrá hecho?- preguntó Amador mirando a Max, que se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Hacer el qué?- preguntó Valentina.

- Es cierto, vosotras no lo sabéis- dijo Amador con una sonrisa pícara-. ¿Se lo contamos, Max?

- Si prometen no decir nada...

- Lo prometemos- dijo Valentina rápidamente.- Muy bien- dijo Amador asintiendo-. El sábado Alberto vino a mi casa y, gracias a nosotros, decidió que era hora de confesarse a Natalia.

- ¡Eso es genial!- dijo Valentina con una gran sonrisa.

- Nati va a estar muy contenta- dijo Sara también sonriendo.

- Pero no se lo podéis decir.

- Tranquilo, no lo haremos, es más divertido si no se lo espera- dijo Sara.

Cuando Alberto y Natalia se acercaron a ellos, los cuatros se callaron y les sonrieron.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Natalia algo incómoda.

- Nada- dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

Cuando llegaron al hotel tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para ducharse antes de ir a cenar. Igual que la comida, la cena era un bufete y Valentina no pudo evitar reír al ver toda la comida que había cogido Amador.

- No vas a poder comerte todo eso- le dijo.

- Claro que sí, tengo que reponer fuerzas, enseñarte ha sido más duro de lo que pensaba.

- Oye, que no soy tan mala, ya apenas me caigo- dijo Valentina sonriendo.

- Eso es cierto, pero siempre que lo haces acabas tirándome a mí también- dijo él riendo.

Cuando acabaron de cenar fueron todos juntos a las habitaciones. Antes de llegar, Amador dijo que tenía que hacer algo y volvería pronto. Fueron a la habitación de las chicas y, tras un buen rato, Valentina dijo que iba a buscar a Amador. Miró en varios sitios antes de encontrarle hablando con Noemi, pero cuando vio que estaban cogidos de las manos Valentina salió corriendo hasta la habitación. Unos minutos después, cuando Amador llegó y le preguntaron donde había estado, contestó que su madre le había llamado.

- _Mentira_- pensó Valentina.

**Natalia's POV**

Por alguna razón el ambiente en la habitación se sentía tenso, menos para Sara y Max que hablaban animadamente sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Podía ver como Valentina ignoraba a Amador, que la miraba con cara de preocupación y a Alberto sentado en la esquina de su cama sin decir Alberto se levantó en silencio y fue hacia el balcón, Natalia le siguió y cuando él la miró ella le mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

- Es algo incómodo ahí dentro.

- ¿Algo? Parece que se ha muerto alguien- dijo Alberto-. ¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?

- No lo sé, esta tarde parecía que todo iba bien- dijo Natalia-. Pero te dije que a Sara no le importaría que estuvieras ahí, y es verdad.

- Cierto, aunque creo que ni se ha dado cuenta de que estoy aquí- dijo Alberto con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Oye, ¿quieres... dar un paseo o algo?- preguntó Natalia sin mirarle.

- Sí, creo que estaremos mejor en cualquier otra parte- dijo Alberto.

- ¿Avisamos a los demás?

- No, tú ve directamente hacia la puerta, seguro que no se dan ni cuenta- dijo él.

Eso fue lo que hicieron y, tal y como había dicho, ninguno pareció darse cuenta de que se iban. Fueron en silencio por el pasillo hasta que llegaron al ascensor.

- ¿Y a donde vamos?- preguntó Natalia.

- Mmm... ¿Te apetece ir a la azotea?

- ¿No hará mucho frío?- preguntó ella.

- Eso no es problema- dijo Alberto enseñándole una manta con una gran sonrisa. Natalia le sonrió y se montaron en el ascensor. Cuando salieron a la azotea hacía más frío de lo que ella esperaba pero fueron hacia un banco y se sentaron. Alberto cogió la manta y la puso sobre ellos.

- Mira qué bonito- dijo Natalia mirando al cielo, donde se veían muchas estrellas.

- Sí, me recuerda a aquella noche en casa de Valen con la lluvia de estrellas- recordó Alberto-. ¿Te acuerdas?

- Sí, fue precioso.

- Esa noche querías decirme algo, ¿verdad?

- Ah, eso... Era solo una tontería, no tiene importancia- dijo ella sonrojándose un poco, esa noche había estado a punto de decirle lo que sentía.

- Ya veo- dijo él asintiendo-. Pues yo sí que quiero decirte le miró con curiosidad. Él estaba mirando al suelo, pero su cara era seria y parecía que no sabía cómo empezar.

- Yo... Verás, ¿recuerdas cómo empezamos a ser amigos?- preguntó.

- Sí, tú estabas enamorado de Mar y me pediste consejo- dijo ella.

- Exacto, quería tu ayuda para poder acercarme más a ella y tú me ayudaste, aunque no funcionó- dijo Alberto con una sonrisa triste-. Comenzamos a hablar más a menudo y ser más cercanos de lo que éramos antes. Incluso cuando Mar me rechazó tú me seguiste apoyando aunque eso hizo que Mar y tú os distanciarais.

- No fue justo cómo se comportó contigo.

- Ya, la verdad es que desde entonces tengo miedo de mostrar mis sentimientos por si vuelve a pasar lo mismo- dijo Alberto.

- Tú... ¿sigues enamorado de Mar?- preguntó Natalia sintiendo una punzada en el corazón.

- Por supuesto que no- dijo Alberto rápidamente-. No cometo el mismo error dos veces y ese fue uno gordo, me dejó destrozado.

- Lo siento- dijo Natalia con voz triste. Podía ver la mirada de tristeza en los ojos de Alberto y eso la entristecía más.

- No, no es culpa tuya, al contrario, si no fuese por ti no sé lo que hubiese hecho- dijo Alberto mirándola-. Tú eres... mi ángel, siempre ayudándome, animándome y haciendo que sea feliz.

Natalia le miró muy sonrojada, sin saber qué decir. Entre las palabras de Alberto y la forma en la que la miraba se había quedado paralizada. Le hubiese gustado decirle algo, darle las gracias al menos y decirle que él le hacía lo mismo por ella, pero las palabras no le salían y antes de que pudiese intentarlo Alberto continuó hablando.

- Gracias a ti pude superar lo de Mar y no pienso dejar que lo que pasó me siga afectando. Ya no voy a reprimirme más, no voy a guardarme más mis sentimientos, y espero que esta vez sean correspondidos- dijo Alberto mirándola a los ojos-. ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decir?

- Creo que sí, me estás diciendo que ya has superado lo de Mar, ¿no?

- No, no es eso exactamente... La verdad es que no sé como decirlo más claro...- dijo mirando al suelo.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Alberto la volvió a mirar y puso su mano sobre la de ella, pero antes de que dijese nada la puerta de la azotea se abrió y unos chicos de otro instituto salieron y se acercaron a ellos.

- Hey, creo que estamos molestando a la parejita- dijo uno de ellos.

- No os cortéis por nosotros, podéis seguir besándoos- dijo otro.

- ¿Nos vamos de aquí?- preguntó Alberto susurrando.

- Creo que será lo mejor- dijo Natalia y se fueron hasta volver a la habitación de ella.

- Yo creo que mejor me voy directamente a mi habitación, no me hace mucha ilusión volver a entrar ahí- dijo Alberto.

- A mí tampoco, pero no tengo otra opción- dijo Natalia con una pequeña sonrisa-. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches- dijo él y se dio la vuelta. Natalia abrió la puerta de su habitación y antes de entrar escuchó que la llamaban. Giró la cabeza y vio que Alberto se había parado y la estaba mirando.

- Yo... no he acabado de decirte lo que te quería decir- dijo-. ¿Te apetece que mañana volvamos arriba y acabamos de hablar?

- C-claro- dijo Natalia, la verdad es que le hacía mucha ilusión.

- Bien, hasta mañana- dijo y se fue.

Cuando Natalia entró en su cuarto vio que los chicos ya no estaban y Sara y Valen estaban tumbadas en la cama de la litera de arriba viendo la tele.

- ¿Donde estabas?- preguntó Sara.

- Estábamos preocupadas- dijo Valentina.

- Perdón, estaba con Alberto- dijo Natalia y vio como sus amigas se miraban entre ellas con una gran sonrisa y luego la miraban a ella.

- ¿Algo que quieras contarnos?- preguntó Sara.

- Pues no sé, la verdad es que no he entendido muy bien lo que me quería decir, sólo he entendido que ha superado lo de Mar- dijo ella y vio cómo Sara y Valentina se volvían a mirar entre ellas y se rieron.

- Me imaginaba que no podría decírselo a la primera- dijo Sara sonriendo. Natalia las miró mientras volvían a reír sin entender nada. «_¿Me he perdido algo?_» Pensó.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**Amador's POV**

No entendía nada. El día anterior todo había ido muy bien, había sido muy divertido y Valentina parecía contenta, pero cuando llegó la noche dejó de hablarle y esa mañana tampoco quería estar cerca de él, siempre que se acercaba a ella, ella se iba enseguida.

Hacía poco él había estado enfadado con ella y ahora era al revés, así que Amador ya estaba harto de enfados. Empezó a perseguir a Valentina por las pistas de esquí decidido a hablar con ella, aunque ella siempre huía. Por suerte, Valentina no estaba acostumbrada a esquiar así que se cansó en poco tiempo.

- Qué sorpresa verte aquí- dijo Amador acercándose a ella, que se había sentado para descansar.

- Me has estado siguiendo- le dijo ella mirándole con cara de odio.

- Porque tú huías- le dijo él.

- ¿No has pensado que si huyo será por algo?

- Sí, pero no sé por qué, y quiero saberlo- respondió Amador sentándose al lado suya.

- Molesta no saber por qué se pelean contigo, ¿verdad?- le dijo ella mirándole fijamente.

- ¿Te has enfadado porque la semana pasada yo me enfadé?

- No, me he enfadado porque te enfadaste conmigo por ocultarte lo de Noemi y ahora vas tú y haces lo mismo- dijo ella con tono enfadado-. ¿Sabes el coraje que da eso?

- ¿Lo de Noemi?

- Os vi, Amador- dijo ella mirando al suelo-. A Noemi y a ti hablando cogidos de las manos. Y encima luego nos mentiste. Después de lo que me formaste a mí y después de prometerme que no habría más secretos entre nosotros.

- No es lo que parece- dijo Amador-. Y tengo una razón para no haberos dicho la verdad.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es?

- Yo... No puedo decírtelo

- Ya, está bien- dijo Valentina levantándose, pero antes de que pudiese irse, Amador la agarró de la muñeca.

- Se lo prometí, Valen- dijo mirándola con cara de tristeza-. Le prometí que no se lo diría a nadie.

Valentina le miró unos instantes y se volvió a sentar, mirando al suelo. Amador apartó la mano de su muñeca y la siguió mirando hasta que ella levantó la cabeza.

- ¿Puedes decirme al menos por qué estabais cogidos de las manos?

- Eso fue porque... Buscaba la forma de hacerle el menor daño posible- dijo Amador. Cuando vio la cara de confusión de Valentina suspiró-. Si te lo cuento, ¿prometes no decírselo a nadie?

- Está bien- dijo ella asintiendo.

- Ayer, cuando estábamos cenando, Noemi me dijo que quería hablar conmigo y cuando todos os fuisteis a la habitación yo la esperé- empezó a explicar-. Me dijo que me echaba de menos y que aun no me había olvidado. Me pidió que le diera otra oportunidad.

- Y... ¿Qué le dijiste?- preguntó Valentina con cautela. Él la miró a los ojos y mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

- Le dije que no podía, que ya no sentía nada por ella y que lo sentía- le dijo-. Le cogí de la mano para intentar ser lo menos brusco posible. Me pidió que no le dijera a nadie lo que había pasado, por eso no lo os conté, te juro que yo no quería mentirte.

- Ni a los demás tampoco, ¿no?- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

- No, pero tú eres la que más me importa- le dijo él cogiéndole la mano.

- T-te gusta mucho coger las manos a las personas, ¿no?- dijo ella algo nerviosa y sonrojada.

- En realidad no- dijo él-. Sólo me gusta cogérselas a una persona.

- ¿A q-quién?- preguntó ella. Amador la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

- A ti- dijo cogiendo su otra mano con su mano libre.

- A mí tampoco me disgusta esto...- dijo ella muy sonrojada dándole un apretón a las manos. Él sonrió sonrojándose también.

- Entonces, ¿podemos volver a ser amigos? Estoy cansado de no poder hablarte.

- Yo también- dijo ella-. Si prometes que ésta sí que será la última mentira...

- Lo prometo- dijo él sin dejarla acabar. Ella sonrió y se levantó.

- Entonces, te echo una carrera- dijo y se fue esquiando rápidamente.

- Te vas a arrepentir de eso- dijo él levantándose y yendo tras ella.

**Sara's POV**

Después de comer volvieron a las pistas de esquí. Natalia se fue con Alberto sin decir nada y Valentina no paraba de retar a Amador a carreras porque él siempre le ganaba, y acabaron alejándose del grupo. Sara se quedó con los demás y después de un rato se dio cuenta de que Max tampoco estaba.

- ¿Sabes donde ha ido Max?- le preguntó a Claudia.

- Ha subido ahí arriba con Fernando, dicen que van a saltar- le contestó ella señalando una rampa por donde se tiraban los más expertos.

- Se van a matar- dijo Sara.

- Ha sido idea de tu novio- dijo Ángela, que estaba con ellas.

- Yo no tengo novio- dijo Sara con voz áspera.

- Sí, Max.

- Max no es mi novio, solo es mi amigo.

- Pero si ayer os vi... En el autobús vosotros...- dijo Ángela.

- Bueno, me quedé dormida en su hombro... Pero...- dijo Sara.

- No, eso no, hablo del beso- dijo Ángela cortándola.

- ¿Qué beso?- preguntó Sara sin entender nada.

- El tuyo con Max.

- Max y yo nunca nos hemos besado- dijo Sara.

- Elías también lo vio, ¿verdad?- dijo Ángela mirando a su novio. Cuando él asintió Sara frunció el ceño.

- Yo no le besé, me quedé dormida enseguida...

- Pues te besó mientras dormías- dijo Claudia con una sonrisa pícara.

- Qué mono- dijo Ángela imitando la sonrisa de Claudia.

En cuanto Sara escuchó eso dejó de oír a sus amigas y miró a la zona donde tenía que estar Max cuando le vio bajando a toda velocidad y saltando en la rampa. Sara le miró, alucinada, olvidando por un momento la conversación que acababa de tener.

- Eso ha sido impresionante- dijo Elías poniendo su mano en el hombro de Max cuando se acercó a ellos-. Tú también, Ferni- dijo mirando a Fernando, que venía detrás de él.

- ¿Lo quieres intentar, Preciosa?- preguntó Max poniéndose junto a Sara. Ella se le quedó mirando fijamente sin contestar-. ¿Pasa algo?

- N-no, no es nada- dijo ella con una sonrisa falsa.

- ¿Estás segura?- dijo él apoyando su mano en su brazo y mirándola a los ojos.

- S-sí- dijo ella apartándose de él. Ahora mismo cualquier tipo de toque de Max la ponía nerviosa- «_¿Por qué me habrá besado?_» Pensó.

Esa tarde volvieron antes al hotel ya que había empezado a llover con fuerza. Durante todo el tiempo que Max se acercaba a ella, la tocaba o la miraba a los ojos, ella no podía evitar ruborizarse y empezar a tartamudear como hacía Natalia. Se fue a su habitación para poder estar sola un rato mientras pensaba hasta que Natalia y Valentina entraron.

- Te dije que estaría aquí- dijo Valentina.

- ¿Qué haces aquí sola, Sara?- preguntó Natalia subiendo a la litera y sentándose junto a ella.

- Max estaba preocupado, dice que te pasa algo- dijo Valentina haciendo lo mismo que Natalia-. ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó. Sara bajó la vista.

- Yo... ahora mismo no puedo estar cerca de él- respondió con una voz apenas audible.

- ¿Te ha hecho algo?- preguntó Natalia, preocupada.

- Sí, sí que me ha hecho algo.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho?- preguntó Valentina.

- Él... al parecer me ha... besado.

- ¿Al parecer?- preguntó Natalia.

- Yo estaba dormida.

- ¿Te ha besado mientras dormías? Qué mono...- dijo Valentina con una sonrisa. Sara la miró y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Supongo que sí.

- ¿Supones que sí? A ti te ha gustado...- dijo Natalia con una sonrisa pícara.

- Ni me he enterado.

- Pero parece que no te molesta el beso- dijo Valentina-. ¿Entonces por qué no te puedes acercar a él?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Sara la miró y suspiró.

- Por eso mismo- dijo ella-. No me molesta que me haya besado, ¿qué significa eso?

- Que te gusta- dijo Natalia.

- No sé si me gusta, ese es el problema. Ahora cada vez que se acerca a mí y me mira con esos preciosos ojos azules, o me toca, me sonríe con esa sonrisa perfecta... Me convierto en Natalia- dijo Sara tumbándose en la cama y tapándose la cara con la almohada.

- Tía, tu estás loca por él- dijo Valentina con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa que te conviertes en mí?- preguntó Natalia apartando la almohada de su cara. Sara la miró y se encogió de hombros.

- Que me sonrojo, me pongo nerviosa, empiezo a tartamudear...

- Lo repito, Sara, estás loca por él- dijo Valentina aun sonriendo.

- No lo estoy- dijo Sara-. No lo creo... Es solo que... Con Sergio no era así, con él no me ponía tan nerviosa ni me iba tan rápido el corazón.

- Puede que lo que sientas por Max sea más fuerte de lo que sentías por Sergio- dijo Natalia.

- Pero yo no quiero sentir nada por él, ni por nadie- dijo Sara con cara triste-. Han pasado tres semanas desde lo de Sergio, pero aun me duele y no quiero volver a pasar por algo así.

- No conozco mucho a Max, pero veo cómo es contigo- dijo Natalia-. Contigo es diferente y creo que lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que nunca te haría algo así.

- Sé que no lo haría, pero, ¿y si me enamoro y acabamos rompiendo? No quiero perder su amistad por algo que no funcionará.

- ¿Y quién te dice que no lo hará? Puede que no acabe mal, que seáis felices para siempre- dijo Valentina con esa sonrisa que siempre animaba a todos. Sara la miró y sonrió.

- No estoy segura de lo que siento por él, aunque vosotras si lo estéis- dijo sonriendo-. Pero sé que aun no estoy preparada para algo más.

- Creo que esperará- dijo Natalia-. Seguro que esperará por ti.

- Pero por si acaso intenta no tardar mucho en saber lo que sientes por él y en olvidar a Sergio- dijo Valentina riendo, haciendo reír a sus amigas.

- Si yo a Sergio ya le he olvidado, la verdad es que creo que me dejó de gustar antes de que cortáramos, su comportamiento ya era bastante- dijo Sara-. Lo que tengo que hacer es superarlo.

- Suerte- dijo Natalia abrazándola, a lo que Valentina se unió rápidamente.

- ¿Quién es la que me está haciendo cosquillas?

**Valentina's POV**

No paraba de pensar en lo que había dicho Sara. Le encantaba estar con Amador, la alegraba con su sonrisa y muchas veces le aceleraba el corazón, pero no era tan intenso como lo había descrito Sara. «_¿Eso significa que no me gusta Amador?_» Pensaba mientras le miraba hablar y reír con los demás. Miró a Elías y pensó en cómo se sentía cuando él la miraba y hablaba con ella, pero tenía que reconocer que su relación con él nunca fue muy cercana, la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de por qué se había enamorado de él, pero recordaba que las pocas veces que hablaban y le sonreía la hacían muy feliz, como casi todo el tiempo que pasaba con Amador. Volvió a mirar a Amador y después de un rato mirándole fijamente él la miró y empezó a poner caras raras, haciéndola reír.

Cuando acabaron de cenar los chicos las invitaron a su habitación y ellas aceptaron, pero antes tenían que entrar a su habitación. Cuando salieron de la suya para ir a la de los chicos se encontraron con que Verónica, Noemi y Carolina estaban esperándolas en el pasillo. En cuanto las vieron intentaron volver a entrar a su habitación, pero ellas se lo impidieron.

- ¿Qué queréis ahora?- dijo Sara.

- ¿A qué viene ese tono tan brusco?- dijo Verónica-. Parece que no te alegras de vernos.

- Natalia, vete- dijo Sara sin mirarla.

- No se va a ir nadie- dijo Noemi.

- Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, no os ha hecho nada- dijo Valentina. Verónica la miró unos momentos y asintió con la cabeza.

- Puedes meterte en la habitación, no quiero que avises a nadie- dijo Verónica.

Natalia se quedó quieta unos instantes mirando a Sara y Valentina, que le hicieron un gesto con la cabeza para que se fuera. Cuando Natalia se fue, Noemi se acercó a Valentina.

- Os pedimos amablemente que os alejarais de Amador y Max, pero no nos hicisteis caso y hemos tenido que ponernos más serias- dijo Noemi.

- ¿En serio? Pues no me había dado cuenta, la verdad- dijo Sara-. Ni me acordaba que existíais.

- Sí, tú vacílanos- dijo Verónica acercándose más a Sara con cara de enfado-. Te vas a arrepentir.

- Sara, no las provoques- le susurró Valentina.

- Hazle caso a tu amiga, porque vamos a conseguirlos y nos vamos a encargar que sufráis mientras lo hacemos- dijo Noemi con una sonrisa.

- Os vais a arrepentir de no habernos hecho caso- dijo Verónica.

- No vamos a dejar que nos robéis a Max y Amador y, además, no os tengo miedo, más bien pena- dijo Sara-. Tú estás enamorada de un chico que ni se acuerda de que existes dijo mirando a Verónica-. Y a ti el chico que dices que vas a conseguir ya te ha rechazado- dijo mirando a Noemi.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Noemi agarrando a Sara de la chaqueta.

- Sara, te dije que no se lo dijeras a nadie- dijo Valentina.

- Perdón- dijo Sara con una sonrisa de disculpa.

- ¿Amador te lo ha dicho?- preguntó Noemi con cara de enfado. Valentina la miró y asintió.

- Me dijo que no quería tener secretos conmigo- dijo Valentina con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Lo veis? No están a vuestro alcance, olvidadlos y dejadnos en paz- dijo Sara empezando a caminar para entrar en su habitación.

- Serás...- dijo Verónica y le pegó un guantazo en la cara-. Al menos a mí no me han puesto los cuernos con una de mis mejores amigas.

Sara se puso la mano donde Verónica la había golpeado y la miró con odio.

- Seguro que tú estabas muy ilusionada con tu querido novio mientras él se morreaba con otra- dijo Verónica sonriendo.

Cuando Valentina vio la mirada de su amiga se acercó a ella con miedo de que empezara a llorar o algo pero se sorprendió cuando lo que hizo fue darle un puñetazo a Verónica en la cara. Valentina se quedó paralizada, no se esperaba eso de Sara, actuaba como si no tuviese miedo, pero sabía que en realidad estaba muy asustada y sólo actuaba así para molestar a Verónica y las demás. Vio como Verónica iba para Sara con la intención de devolverle el golpe, pero alguien le paró agarrándola.

- Creo que es hora de que os vayáis- dijo Max soltando a Verónica.

- ¿Se lo has contado?- preguntó Noemi casi gritando a Amador que estaba junto a Max. Cuando Amador la miró, Valentina se sintió fatal, había prometido no decírselo a nadie.

Ya se habían peleado dos veces en las últimas dos semanas y no quería que volviese a pasar.

- ¿Te molesta que se lo haya dicho?- preguntó Amador mirando a Noemi.

- ¡Claro que sí!

- Pues me alegro- dijo Amador con cara seria-. No te vuelvas a acerar a Valentina.

Cuando Verónica y las otras dos se fueron, Amador miró a Valentina.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Lo siento mucho, solo quería molestarla, perdón- dijo Valentina corriendo. Amador se acercó a ella y relajó la cara.

- No pasa nada, se lo merecía- dijo con una sonrisa amable.

- Menudo puñetazo, Preciosa- dijo Max riendo. Sara le miró, casi temblando.

- Max, esta es la vez que más me he alegrado de verte, me iba a dar- dijo Sara respirando hondo-. Gracias por salvarme. A ti también, Amador.

- Podéis considerarnos vuestros príncipe- dijo Max sonriendo.

- Pues gracias por venir, mi príncipe- dijo Sara.

- Natalia nos llamó- dijo Amador.

- ¿Y por qué habéis tardado tanto?- preguntó Valentina.

- Estábamos cotilleando desde la esquina- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

- Y nos sentimos muy halagados de que no vayáis a dejar que nos roben- dijo Max con una gran sonrisa.

- Eso lo dije porque estaba enfadada- dijo Sara avergonzada.

Volvieron a entrar en la habitación con los chicos y estuvieron un rato hasta que se fueron a dormir.

**Alberto's POV**

Durante todas las noches de esa semana Alberto y Natalia habían ido a la azotea donde Alberto había intentado confesarse, pero nunca lo conseguía. O alguien les interrumpía, o Natalia no le entendía, aunque él sabía que la culpa era suya por no decirlo claramente, pero no se atrevía. Cuando dejó a Natalia en su habitación esa noche se dio cuenta que solo quedaba un día.

Mientras caminaba a su habitación iba mirando al suelo, pensando que no sería capaz de decírselo. Cuando llegó a su habitación cogió la llave de su bolsillo pero antes de que pudiese abrir, la puerta se abrió.

- H-hola, Sara- dijo Alberto-. ¿Ya te vas?

- Sí, tengo sueño- dijo ella y se dio la vuelta, pero no se movió del sitio-. Sé que no es asunto mío, pero, ¿a qué estás esperando?

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Alberto. Sara se dio la vuelta y le miró.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Yo... no lo sé, simplemente no puedo hacerlo- dijo Alberto apoyándose contra la pared y dejándose caer poco a poco hasta sentarse en el suelo. Sara le miró unos segundos y se sentó al lado suya, cosa que sorprendió a Alberto, Sara parecía menos enfadada, pero no habían hablado más de un "hola" en toda la semana.

- Si no quieres hacerlo aun, no te fuerces, no hay prisa- dijo Sara mirando al frente-. Natalia te esperará lo que haga falta.

- No, yo quiero hacerlo- dijo Alberto rápidamente-. Pero siempre que lo intento no consigo expresarme bien y ella no me entiende- dijo suspirando. Sara se rió y le miró a la cara.

- Me lo imaginaba- dijo sonriendo. Alberto le miró con cara confusa-. Lo último que se imagina ella es que te estás confesando y como no lo haces bien Natalia busca cualquier otra explicación a lo que digas.

- Pero llevo intentándolo una semana, se tendrá que imaginar ya algo, ¿no?

- Digamos que es como un mecanismo de defensa- dijo Sara-. Si piensa que te gusta, se ilusiona y luego descubre que solo eran imaginaciones suyas sufriría, por lo que no piensa en esa idea, así se protege de la desilusión. Y hace bien, duele bastante.

- Pero sí que me gusta, desde hace tiempo- dijo Alberto-. Y no voy a cambiar de opinión como... otros- dijo mirando al suelo con miedo de haber hablado demasiado.

- El año pasado estabas enamorado de Mar, así que, ¿qué llevas enamorado de Natalia?

¿Un año?- Alberto asintió y Sara soltó una sonrisa triste-. Me dijiste que Sergio llevaba casi tres años enamorado de mí, permíteme si ahora mismo no creo que tu enamoramiento dure.

- Yo no pienso así- dijo Alberto-. Bueno, como ya estás enfadada conmigo no puedo perder nada, así que hablaré claramente. Sergio es un idiota infantil, en cuanto consigue lo que quiere se cansa enseguida y se aburre, como pasó contigo, pero yo no soy así y si alguna vez consigo lo que quiero la trataré cada día como a un tesoro, dando las gracias por haberla conseguido.

- Lo sé- dijo Sara sonriendo-. ¿Sabes? Debí haberme dado cuenta de cómo sería Sergio mucho antes, ahora que lo pienso siempre fue un creído y con mal genio, pero su sonrisa consiguió engañarme. Cuando pienso en ti me viene a la mente un chico amable de verdad, algo tímido, muy empollón, que se preocupa por sus amigos y muy leal. Me hubiese ido mejor si me hubiese enamorado de ti en vez de él- dijo sonriendo-. Pero no eres mi tipo, lo siento.

- Acabas de partirme el corazón- dijo Alberto sonriendo-. Entonces, ¿esto significa que me das tu bendición para estar con Natalia?

- Sí, pero te aviso, si le haces daño tengo tres perros bien entrenados que hacen lo que yo les diga y no dudaré en usarlos- dijo Sara levantándose.

- ¿Ya te vas?

- Te lo dije antes, tengo sueño.

- Pero... necesito tu ayuda- dijo Alberto levantándose y poniéndose frente a ella-. ¿Cómo lo hago?

- ¿El qué?

- Confesarme- dijo- Lo he intentado ya de todas las formas que se me han ocurrido.

- Pues no sé, eso tiene que salir de ti. Dile cómo te sientes cuando estás con ella.

- Ese es el problema, que cuando se lo voy a decir me mira y me quedo en blanco- dijo Alberto suspirando.

- Pues intenta escribir una especie de carta donde pongas todo lo que le querrías decir en persona y te lo aprendes de memoria, te gusta estudiar, ¿verdad?- dijo Sara encogiéndose de hombros.

- Eso no es mala idea, la voy a hacer ahora y me la voy a aprender. Muchas gracias, Sara.

- Para eso estamos los amigos- dijo dándose la vuelta y yéndose para su habitación.

«_Amigos_... »Pensó Alberto sonriendo.


End file.
